


Asphodel

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM-Centric Fic, Ball Gag, Blood Kink (briefly - no main character injuries), Bondage, Breakups, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Abuse (Ruby Only), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Knifeplay (briefly), M/M, Panty Kink, Restraints, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Voyeurism, coming on command, mental angst, ropes, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a sub who is new to the whole scene.  Ruby takes him to the most popular nightclub in the city to show him off and ends up pushing him too far.  Enter Gadreel, who comes to Sam’s rescue, and offers to teach him the proper ropes for all things BDSM.  Gadreel isn’t expecting to fall in love with Sam, but when he does, he hopes that Sam is falling along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I owe the world’s biggest thank you for this story to everyone in my livestream who cheered me on while I wrote it, to gabrielsfeatherybutt and greymichaela for the title (cause it’s perfect and thanks to you two I had the idea) and to greymichaela for the read-through and edits, because the fic is so much better with her help. <3 
> 
> Evian_fork is such an amazing artist and I was so excited to work with them again after the Sam Big Bang!! Make sure to check out the art (CAUSE IT IS AMAZING HOLY SHIT) at this link here: https://evian-fork.livejournal.com/157757.html

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel saw them the second they walked into Asphodel.They hadn'tattended previously, but they had been noticed by more than one couple in the club.While the Dom, a woman who went by the name of Ruby, was well-known by many of the locals and several members, her new sub, was a man whom Gadreel had yet to learn the name of.He was also very new to the scene, based on his reactions to what was going on around him.  

 

 

He frowned when Ruby tugged hard on her sub’s leash, hard enough to make him stumble.Gadreel kept an eye on them as they made their way over to one of the couches.Ruby settled her sub into the soft material of the couch and unhooked the leash.The tension immediately bled from him.He was one that preferred leashes.She should have known better.  

 

 

He turned his attention to Hannah, as she approached him, her head bent and her collar around her neck.“Hello Hannah.Does your Master send a message?”  

 

 

“Yes, sir.He regrets to inform that he will not be capable of a show this evening.He has been fatigued with a cold these past few weeks and would like to reschedule,” Hannah said.  

 

 

Gadreel nodded.“Of course.Please convey my sincere wishes that he recovers soon, and have him contact me when he is ready to reschedule, it is not a problem at all."  

 

 

Hannah bowed her head."Of course, sir.He also said that I was to be at your service since he is unavailable to me tonight."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and let his gaze drop down over Hannah's curves on display in the simple outfit.Buttersoft leather pants and a sleeveless tank top.She was beautiful.His gaze drifted back to the sub on the couch.But not what he wanted tonight."Thank you for the offer, but I will be seeking no entertainment this evening."  

 

 

Gadreel watched as she bowed her head and retreated.She was not disappointed in his refusal.She was an excellent sub, one of the best in the club, but her collar was a reminder to whom she truly belonged, and she should stay with him.  

 

 

He placed his drink down on the side table and made his way towards the couches, the crowd parting for him easily.Gadreel stopped when he had a perfect view of both Ruby and her sub where they situated on the couch.They had moved in the last few minutes, her sub now kneeling next to the couch while she reclined, the leash in her hands.  

 

 

He lifted his fingers and in an instant, another Dom was by his side."Inias.Inform Ruby that there is an opening for the stage performance tonight.I should be interested to see both her and her sub perform, but I would require an..." Gadreel took a moment to find the word he wanted."An audition of sorts from them first."  

 

 

"Yes, sir," Inias said, inclining his head.  

 

 

Gadreel watched as Inias delivered his message.Ruby's eyes met his a moment later and she nodded at him, accepting his need for an audition.  

 

 

Gadreel settled in to watch her perform, his eyes moving over to her sub.She yanked on the leash again and he kept his face blank, though he clearly disapproved the harshness of the motion.She had given no order to her sub, yet she punished him for no action.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam was dizzy and was struggling to focus on the floor in front of him.He'd meant to grab a water bottle before they had left the apartment, but he hadn't had a chance to and Ruby had snapped the damn collar on him before he could tell her what he needed.He took a deep breath and tried not to stumble when she yanked on the leash.  

 

 

Damn, she should just tell him what he needed to do, then he'd be fine.Her fingertips trailed over his shoulder, digging just the tiniest bit into his shoulder blades, making him shiver.  

 

 

"Rise," Ruby ordered.  

 

 

Sam stood up slowly, keeping his head bowed so his hair fell in front of his face.Thankfully, the club was hot, so walking around shirtless (Ruby's...er, his Mistresses' preference) wasn't a problem.Sam spread his legs just the smallest bit, steeling himself for her next instruction.Little zings of anticipation raced down his spine and he forced himself to take another deep breath.  

 

 

Ruby stepped closer and looked up at him.Sam could see her eyes glint, even in the darkness of the club.  

 

 

"Be a good boy for me, Sam, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home tonight," Ruby whispered."You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  

 

 

Sam shivered.Whatever could mean a lot of different things, and if he got to pin her down and fuck her wild, it’d be worth it.But she made him work for it.Especially here.  

 

 

"Mmmm.You're going to be such a good little boy for me tonight," Ruby murmured, stepping away from him.  

 

 

Sam kept his breathing steady.He hated that Ruby called him a boy, but if he tried to argue with her here, he'd pay for it later, and he wouldn't get laid for a week.Some things were a priority.  

 

 

"I want to see you put on a show.You look very pretty tonight, but you should be wearing less clothing."  

 

 

Sam tensed but unbuckled his jeans willingly enough.Certainly wasn't the first time she'd made him get naked in front of a crowd, but they were drawing more attention by the second.He slid them down his legs and took off his shoes and socks, folding them into a small pile at his feet. 

 

 

"Good, very good," Ruby purred, stepping closer, trailing her fingertips across Sam's pectoral muscle."Such a good little sub for me."  

 

 

Sam sucked in a breath as she tweaked the piercing in his nipple, giving it a sharp tug.He was already at half-hard and if she kept that up, he was going to be more than ready to put on a proper show.  

 

 

"Yes, that's good.Well done.You like it when I do that?"  

 

 

Sam opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, glad he'd remembered not to answer out of turn.She'd paddled him so hard he almost couldn't sit down the next day when he'd done that last time.The killer orgasm had been worth it, but fuck, he needed to sit down for his day job, which Ruby knew.  

 

 

"Oh, good, you're being very good this evening," Ruby said, trailing her fingers up and over his collar, to his neck, then down his shoulder blades."Go ahead and answer."  

 

 

"Yes, ma'am."Sam winced when Ruby reached up and yanked on his hair, forcing his head back."Mistress, yes, mistress."  

 

 

"Good," Ruby growled, releasing Sam's hair."Now, since we have an audience, I'd like to see you show off for them.You're very proud of your body, aren't you?Answer."  

 

 

"Yes, mistress," Sam said, glad that she couldn't see him rolling his eyes through his hair.  

 

 

Ruby licked her lips and stepped back, her hand still on the leash."Show us."  

 

 

Sam glanced over at her, but another quick tug of the leash had him refocusing.Fuck, what was he supposed to do to show off?He was already naked.  

 

 

"Sam..."  

 

 

Shit.Ruby's voice was impatient.Sam lifted his face and tossed his hair back, shifting his stance from a submissive one.He straightened his shoulders, spread his legs and put his arms behind his head, meeting the eyes of the crowd.  

 

 

One pair of hazel eyes caught his and Sam froze.He sucked in a slow breath and shifted, displaying his body like Ruby wanted, but for that pair of eyes.He could almost feel the touch of them as he turned, slowly, for the crowd who had gathered around them.  

 

 

"Touch yourself," Ruby commanded, licking her lips as she stared at him.  

 

 

Sam flushed, but nodded and trailed his fingers down his chest slowly, staring at the Dom with the hazel eyes.An eyebrow was raised at him, almost in challenge, and Sam met that gaze for the briefest of seconds before lowering his head again.  

 

 

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know it," Ruby snapped.  

 

 

Sam stumbled as Ruby yanked on the leash, his collar suddenly restricting his throat.He floundered and tried to focus, dizziness swamping him again.Focus.Focus.He could do this.It would be worth it.He wrapped a hand around his dick and gave himself a slow stroke, letting precome bead at the tip of his cock.  

 

 

Ruby walked around Sam, making sure that everyone saw just how beautiful her sub was."Much better.Now, faster.Get yourself off, but don't come until ordered." 

 

 

Sam started stroking himself faster, shifting his other hand so it was behind his head, putting him on display once again for all those assembled.He glanced into the crowd again and saw that the hazel-eyed Dom had moved closer now, was almost in the front row.Sam spared a moment to wonder how he'd managed that when Ruby gave a warning yank on his collar again.  

 

 

Sam pulled back on it, trying to make sure he could breathe.They'd talked about that, how much he freaked out when he couldn't breathe.  

 

 

"Careful now, pet," Ruby said, her voice a low purr."Or I'll punish you."  

 

 

Sam couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine, a mix of anticipation and fear.The last time Ruby had punished him, he'd had to call out of work, he'd been so sore, but he'd gotten off so fucking hard as she'd ridden him after flogging him that he hadn't cared."Apologies, Mistress."  

 

 

"Apology accepted, pet.Now, resume your show.Spread your legs.I’m sure they all want an appropriate view."  

 

 

He hated it when she called him that.Sam sucked in a breath, but did as he was ordered, spreading his legs wide, breathing in and out slowly as he stroked himself.Sam tilted his head back and let a low groan escape, rocking his hips into the touch.Fuck, he loved being watched.There were a hell of a lot of people in the room that wanted him, wanted to take him and claim him.  

 

 

Sam breathed through the next yank, when he tried to slow down so he didn't come before he was ordered.  

 

 

"Now, now, don't slow down.I want them to see how good your self control is," Ruby ordered.  

 

 

Sam met the hazel eyes of that one Dom, now standing in the front row and flushed, tightening his hand around his cock to add the knife-edge of pain to keep himself from flying over the edge.Fuck, hopefully Ruby didn't keep him like this too much longer.  

 

 

"As beautiful as he is," she purred, looking out to the crowd."And as magnificent as that cock is to ride, as I'm sure that you all appreciate, nothing will drive him more wild than the simplest touch..."  

 

 

Sam jolted, immediately tightening his hand around the base of his cock as Ruby moved behind him and pressed the pad of her finger against his hole, rubbing teasingly.He swore, precome leaking steadily from the tip of his cock.“Moc-”The leash yanked against his throat and he flinched, breathing hard.  

 

 

"Yes, you're doing so well, but you want something, don't you?" Ruby asked, walking around to the front of Sam again, staring up at him."Tell me what you want, beg for it."  

 

 

Sam swallowed hard.Fuck, he did not like doing this in front of a crowd of people.It was all well and good when they were home alone, or there were only two or three people watching, but now there had to be as many as forty!"P-please, Mistress.I want to come."  

 

 

"Sam," Ruby said, her voice low and threatening."You can do better than that."  

 

 

Sam struggled to draw in a breath of air as Ruby tightened the collar against his neck again.Fuck, fuck, fuck.It was better to just go along with it.He'd come, fucking spectacularly since all of these people were watching anyways."Please, fuck, please, it feels so good," Sam pleaded, putting on his best begging tone, the one that Ruby always wanted to hear.  

 

 

"That's it," Ruby purred.  

 

 

"Please Mistress, I've been good, I've done good, I want to come, please let me come," Sam begged, his hand still moving over his cock, more precome leaking from the tip.He could feel his orgasm curling, deep in his gut.He needed to come or he needed to be told to back off, Ruby needed to pick one and tell him which one to do."Please, please, Mistress-"

 

 

"Ask permission, pet."  

 

 

Sam raised his eyes from the floor to look at Ruby.He caught sight of the hazel-eyed Dom behind her. He was going to be good, he had to be good.He wanted that Dom to see him at his best.Sam swallowed."Please, do I have permission to come?"  

 

 

Ruby tsk'd, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.She sighed and stood in front of Sam, looking up at him."No."  

 

 

The calmness of her voice was infuriating and Sam couldn't keep the noise of frustration from bursting out of him.  

 

 

"Who were you asking permission from, pet?Certainly not me, since you didn't use my title."Ruby said, examining her fingernails."Stop touching yourself.Put your clothing back on and kneel beside the couch."  

 

 

Sam sucked in several desperate breaths of air as he tried to throttle himself back from the edge.He gritted his teeth together, focusing on the irritating noise as he pulled his socks, jeans and shoes back on.His jeans were tented and fuck, the zipper was biting into his skin in a not-fun way, but he knelt at attention, waiting for her next command.  

 

 

"Good pet.If you stay good, perhaps I shall reward you later."  

 

 

Sam was going to fuck her until she screamed and begged for it and then he was going to walk away and jerk off in the fucking bathroom.She would deserve it after this stunt and she fucking knew it.He felt dizziness sweep over him again as the arousal finally started to throttle back.  

 

 

Ruby moved closer to the crowd and the leash was stretched to its full length.Sam focused on not shifting when Ruby tried to force it another inch, cutting off some of his air.He wasn't expecting the sudden yank that nearly pulled him down to the damn carpet.Sam sucked in a frustrated breath and shifted closer.  

 

 

Sam finally felt the leash go a little slack and tried to breathe, focusing on getting the floor to stop swimming.He was still hard enough to pound nails, but at least he could breathe.A pair of boots appeared in his vision and as much as Sam wanted to look up, he knew Ruby would make him pay for it if he did.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

“May I?” a quiet voice asked.  

 

 

Sam shivered at the sound of it.There was steel in that tone.Who was standing in front of him?Was Ruby going to share him?Panic rose in his chest and Sam struggled to keep breathing.He wasn’t okay with that and he didn’t care if Ruby punished him for it later, he would safeword and get the fuck out of here!  

 

 

“Of course,” Ruby said, dismissively.“He’s still in training though, let me know if he needs to be punished.”  

 

 

“Stand,” the quiet voice ordered.  

 

 

Sam forced himself to his feet and swayed for a second before he locked his knees.He kept his eyes on the ground and focused on his breathing.The leash was almost entirely slacked now and Sam realized with a jolt that Ruby had given it up to the Dom standing in front of him. _No, no, no, I can’t do this, I can’t-_

 

 

“Look at me.” 

 

 

Sam raised his eyes and froze when he realized the hazel-eyed Dom was the one standing in front of him.All the panic that had been building suddenly bled from him.Hazel eyes smiled at him.  

 

 

“That’s better.Now, what’s your safeword?”  

 

 

Sam shivered a little bit, but obediently answered.“Mockingbird.”The Dom smiled at him again and Sam smiled back before remembering himself and lowering his head.“Uh, Master.”  

 

 

“Sir will do just fine for right now.I prefer my given name in private, but sir works for here.”  

 

 

Sam relaxed again.That felt much less pretentious than what Ruby insisted on being called.He’d heard a few other people call their Doms Master and Mistress, but he still didn’t like it.“Yes, sir.”  

 

 

“Good.Now, I am going to occupy the couch Ruby was sitting on.I want you to get me two bottles of water.Bring them back here,” He ordered.  

 

 

Sam couldn’t resist looking up when he heard the telltale ‘click’ of the leash being unhooked from his collar.  He turned and made his way over to the bar, requesting two bottles of water.  Ruby was still surrounded by the crowd of other people, who were praising her for the ability to break in a new Sub so well and so obediently.  

 

 

Sam’s mouth was watering as he brought the two bottles of water back to the Dom, kneeling in front of him and offering the bottles up to him.“Sir?”  

 

 

“Thank you,” he said.  

 

 

Sam watched the bottle be lifted and tightened his hands around the other bottle he was still holding onto.The urge to ask for permission to drink the other was at the tip of his tongue, but no, he had to be good.  

 

 

“Open your mouth, tilt your head back.”  

 

 

Sam obeyed before he even thought about it, the voice was firm and gentle at the same time.The bottle of water was resting against his lips and Sam wanted to cry with gratefulness.Water was poured into his mouth slowly, never faster than he could handle, and the Dom paused when he needed to breathe between gulps.  

 

 

He didn’t even notice when the second bottle was taken from his hands until it was gone and the Dom was putting the two empty bottles to the side of the couch.Sam knelt back down again, any trace of the dizziness gone, and he was fully hard again, tenting his jeans.“Thank you, sir,” he whispered.  

 

 

“You are very welcome.You did an excellent job," the Dom praised."How would you like to be rewarded?"  

 

 

Sam glanced up at the Dom quickly, then dropped his gaze to the floor.Shit, this was one of those moments where he had no idea what to do, because weren't the rewards the awesome orgasms?Which he definitely couldn't ask this Dom to give him, so, shit, what the hell was he supposed to do?"Whatever you would like, sir."  

 

 

"Hmm."  

 

 

Sam couldn't tell if he'd pleased the Dom or made him angry.The Dom appeared to be considering it as he reclined back into the couch.He waited, the rest of the club fading to a dull haze.  

 

 

"Remain kneeling, shift so that you may lay your cheek on my thigh."  

 

 

The position was slightly awkward, but Sam shifted so he was kneeling next to the couch and turned his head so he could rest his cheek on the Dom's knee.The soft leather was cool and felt good against his skin.He relaxed a fraction more.  

 

 

"Very good.Stay there."  

 

 

Sam had no intention of disobeying.It was easy to focus on his breathing now, falling into the breathing patterns he'd taught himself to be able to handle some of what Ruby dished out on him.Then long fingers were combing through his hair.He tensed up again, waiting for the harsh tug, but all that happened was the fingers stopped moving.They were both frozen.  

 

 

"You will not be punished if you safeword.It's for your protection.Do you need to?"  

 

 

Sam closed his eyes again and exhaled."No."The long fingers in his hair resumed their combing, and the tug or yank that he was expecting never came.Instead the Dom continued to comb through his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp as he did so.He had to do his best to make sure that he didn't fall asleep, because he was feeling decidedly floaty and relaxed.  

 

 

"My name is Gadreel."  

 

 

The voice spoke and Sam had to swim through the pleasant fog that he was still mired in to make a noise of acknowledgement.The petting resumed a moment later and Sam made another pleased noise.  

 

 

"I am one of the owners of Asphodel.I have asked Ruby if she would be willing to perform on stage tonight, as our regular entertainment is not feeling well this evening."  

 

 

Sam forced himself to push the pleasant haze and fog away, because they were talking about something important, something that he needed to focus on.The Dom, Gadreel, he'd said his name was, was talking about Ruby performing on stage, which meant that _he_ would be performing as well.

 

 

"She will be leaving to set up what she will require.What she has suggested certainly sounds...enticing.However, I require both parties giving full and informed consent, especially when one of them is new and still training.What she has suggested is not something I would personally work through with a new sub.I want to know what your safeword method will be."  

 

 

Sam blinked up at the Dom, at Gadreel, when long fingers lifted his chin and had him meet hazel eyes.He licked his lips and tried to force himself to nod, but those fingers held him immobile as they stared at each other.  

 

 

"Of course, sir," Sam said, managing to get the words out."Do you know what will be involved with the scene?"The overly formal speech was something that Ruby expected of him in the club.He'd never liked it much.  

 

 

"You will be bound, your hands behind your back, blindfolded and gagged.She will have you bent over the sawhorse we have on stage currently.Other additional details she did not share with me, but I expressed concerns with you being unable to to give a hand signal or safeword should the need arise."  

 

 

Sam felt a shiver of anticipation go up his spine.He'd never liked begging in front of strangers, but he'd always had one hell of an exhibitionism kink.He considered it, trying to remember what they'd done the last time Ruby had bound and gagged him."Mistress, she, uh, she'd had me hold a ball with my fingertips that I could release if I needed to, sir."  

 

 

"Hmm.Very well.How long after your hands are tied behind your back that you cannot feel your fingertips any longer?" 

 

 

Sam thought about it.He'd passed out after the last time that he'd tried this and he couldn't remember how much time it had been."I'd say thirty minutes.Er, shit, sir."He flushed when the Dom gave him another smile.  

 

 

"You have better endurance than most.Impressive," Gadreel praised.  

 

 

Sam grinned, big and wide, before he could stop it.He caught the surprise on the Dom's face before it was schooled away again.Shit, had he done something wrong?"Thank you, sir."  

 

 

Sam watched the Dom turn and look to the stage.He followed the look a moment later.Ruby was on stage, giving directions.A full-body shiver worked its way up from his feet.He was so focused on what was being moved around the stage that he didn't realize the Dom was about to touch him until fingers were brushing the edge of his collar.He jolted and his eyes snapped back to the Dom.  

 

 

"Your Mistress should have purchased you a collar with a proper lining.This is causing you chafing," Gadreel said, rubbing the red marks gently.  

 

 

Sam wanted to snort and give a smartass remark but that wasn't his role here.He needed to behave.Or attempt to behave at least."We did discuss that, at length.Mistress selected this one and I am happy to wear it."  

 

 

"But not happy to be yanked around by a leash?" Gadreel guessed.  

 

 

Sam shivered as the Dom's fingers kept stroking at the skin just under the lip of the collar, right where it was sorest from Ruby's tugging.He bit down on his lower lip and debated on how he was supposed to answer that in a way that wouldn't end with his ass being beat senseless by Ruby later.  

 

 

"Never mind.There is no need to answer that question.I trust that she knows you best."  

 

 

Sam relaxed a little and lowered his eyes again, calmness settling over him as the rest of the club started to fade from his perception again."Thank you, sir."  

 

 

"One more question, then I will need to take you down to your Mistress," Gadreel said, tilting up the Sub's chin so their eyes could meet again.  

 

 

"Sir?" Sam managed, swallowing hard as the Dom stared at him, devouring him with those eyes.He shivered and his cock twitched in his pants, hard.  

 

 

"What is your name?" Gadreel whispered.  

 

 

Sam swallowed, his eyes going wide."S-Sam."His heart started pounding wildly as they stared at each other.He tried to remember his breathing exercises, but everything outside of Gadreel's eyes was fading from around him.  

 

 

"Do I have your permission to call you Sam?I would like it."  

 

 

"Yes, sir," Sam breathed, his eyes widening as Gadreel leaned in, close enough so he could feel every exhale against his lips.  

 

 

“You are the most beautiful sub I’ve ever seen.And you have fire in you,” Gadreel whispered, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair.“Never allow that fire to be broken.Safewords are _allowed_.If you ever feel like they are not, that is an indication that you yourself are not safe.Do you understand, Sam?”  

 

 

“I…”Sam swallowed and nodded, his throat working nervously as Gadreel pulled away and continued to stare at him.He was breathing far too hard. _Shit_.“Yes.Yes I do, sir.”  

 

 

“Good.” Gadreel nodded.“Now, come.Walk behind me and keep your head bowed.Make eye contact with no one.”  

 

 

Anticipation had his skin goose-pimpling and Sam followed Gadreel through the club and towards the stage.The crowd parted for Gadreel and Sam made sure to follow close behind until they slipped behind a well-hidden door and into the backstage area.

 

 

Sam flinched when Gadreel re-clipped the leash to his collar, but he knew if Ruby caught him without it, he would be in trouble and he wasn't about to do that.He lowered himself and then when Gadreel stopped, he dropped to his knees with his head bowed.He could hear the click of Ruby's heels only moments later and took a deep breath.Thank fuck he'd managed to get some water, there was no immediate swarm of dizziness that he needed to fight off.  

 

 

Gadreel's words echoed in his mind as he heard him exchange a few words with Ruby over his head.He glanced up at the sawhorse on the stage and shivered.Fuck.  

 

 

"Gadreel says that you were a good little pet for him," Ruby purred."I'm glad, though I thought I might need to punish you for misbehaving.You were being stubborn with me earlier."  

 

 

Sam wanted to glare at her, but he was still half-floating in that pleasant fog being with Gadreel had given him, so he was going to let that little comment slide."I'm sorry, Mistress."Ruby's fingers immediately sank into his hair and gave a harsh tug and he gasped, the last of that fog fading.  

 

 

"You're going to behave for me out there.No matter what I do, I want to make sure that they can see what I can do.I've been waiting for this chance for years and I'm not about to let you screw it up for me," Ruby said, her voice low and heated.  

 

 

Sam tensed and nodded."Yes, Mistress."  

 

 

"Good pet.Strip and I will be back."  

 

 

Sam lifted his head just enough to watch her walk away as he stood and stripped off his jeans, socks and shoes again, leaving them in a neatly folded pile.An uncomfortable knot settled in his stomach and Gadreel's words drifted across his mind as he knelt again.Safewords were okay.He could safeword if he needed to.He'd have that ball, and he could let go of it any time that Ruby pushed him too far.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Too soon, it felt like she was coming back with ropes and scarves.Sam almost bitched, because he _hated_ ropes.They always left marks that meant he was wearing long-sleeved shirts for the next week, and it was the middle of fucking summer.He didn't care if she used them on the rest of his body, but not his arms.  

 

 

"Now, I know that you hate using these on your arms..." Ruby said, holding up the rope."But they look so good when you strain against them."  

 

 

Sam was about to tell her that no fucking way could she do that, not when he had work on Monday, when she slipped the ball gag between his lips.He tensed and took a deep breath, letting it settle into his mouth as she strapped it behind his head.Fucking _hell_.Now he was going to have to live with it.  

 

 

The blindfold came next, the silk at least was gentle and the knot wasn't tangled in his hair.Ruby always liked to be able to pull on his hair, no matter what they were doing.Next was the rope, and he squirmed uncomfortably as she tied his forearms behind his back, all the way down to the palms of his hands.The rope was rough and scratched him, making him twitch.  

 

 

"Enough," Ruby snapped.  

 

 

Sam jolted when her hand came down roughly on his ass, making him still, despite the uncomfortable ropes.He bowed his head again and took a few slow breaths through his nose.Ruby put the small rubber ball into his fingertips and Sam gripped it as hard as he could, forcing his breathing to calm.  

 

 

"Remember," Ruby said, "don't spoil this for me, Sam."  

 

 

That uneasy feeling from before came back and knotted into his stomach.Sam tried to breathe again, blinking behind the gag.He held onto the ball as Ruby ordered him to stand and head out onto the stage.She situated him on top of the sawhorse and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, hanging his head. _Breathe.Just breathe._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel moved to the foot of the stage, watching as Ruby continued to position Sam, until he was exactly where she wanted him.He hummed and watched as she tied the leash to the sawhorse, leaving plenty of room for Sam to move, at least.  

 

 

She took her time perusing the different tools that she had laid out on the table next to Sam and Gadreel frowned when he caught sight of a knife at the end of the table.It was decidedly out of place next to the other more... standard fare that he would expect a trainee to be accustomed to.Likely there to remove the bindings in an emergency were Sam to safeword.  

 

 

They were already starting to get a crowd gathered and he smiled.They were beautiful, and Ruby was a dom who was known for pushing her subs to their very limit.She was also rumored to be known for pushing them too far.Gadreel let his eyes drift to Sam’s fingers and where they were holding a small rubber ball, as promised.  

 

 

Ruby looked to him for a brief moment, both of her eyebrows raising.Gadreel gave her a bland look and motioned for her to continue.She turned and focused back on Sam again.Gadreel looked over the knots that were tying Sam’s arms together, frowning at the choice of rope.It was clearly biting into Sam’s skin.Perhaps he preferred it, but he was also shifting minutely as Ruby walked past him, indicating some discomfort.  

 

 

She began with a paddle, testing it in her grip before she swung, putting a great deal of force behind it.Gadreel frowned when one of her strokes fell too low and Sam jolted on the sawhorse.He would have had Sam ungagged, counting each stroke, were he in her place.Sam had a voice made for screaming.  

 

 

It did not take Ruby long to finish with the paddle and Gadreel dropped his gaze to Sam’s cock, smiling a fraction.He was well-endowed and still very interested in the proceedings.  

 

 

“Doesn’t he look so very lovely pinked up like this?”  

 

 

Gadreel frowned at Ruby as she addressed the crowd, her hand running possessively down Sam’s flank and over the redness of his ass.He trembled, but the ball in his hands was held firm.He liked being shown off.Gadreel smiled again, pleased that Ruby was not pushing her sub too far.  

 

 

“He’s been a very good sub, though difficult to train, as I’m sure you can imagine any strong-willed man is.”  

 

 

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd and Ruby turned back to the assortment of items laid out on the table.“Despite being strong-willed, he has shown a love of flogging that rivals most people I’ve ever met.”  

 

 

Gadreel watched the crowd chuckle, nods of agreement coming from many of the members there.Floggers did require some previous experience in their handling and it was abundantly clear that Ruby was very versed in on they needed to be handled.  

 

 

The slap of material against her Subs back was jarring, and Gadreel kept his eyes on the small ball held in Sam's hands.Still held completely firm.A pity that Sam would never stray from Ruby.He had been completely horrified at the idea earlier in the evening.Gadreel studied the welts appearing on Sam's skin and smiled.It was skin that was made to be marked up, beautiful and marked.  

 

 

"I think tonight that my pet has earned a special surprise, don't you all?"  

 

 

More positive responses from the audience, but Gadreel's eyes were riveted to Sam.He had flinched at the work pet.Hard and obvious.He did not like it when she called him that.Interesting.He hummed and pressed his lips tighter together as Ruby picked up another toy - a vibrator, though he didn't spare it a glance- and turned it on near Sam's ear.It would have been easy to hear the buzzing normally, but that close to him had Sam jolting in surprise.

 

 

Sam liked it, that much was clear from his continued arousal and willingness to hold onto the ball with his fingertips, but his body was carrying a tenseness that should have been a warning to Ruby to take a deep breath and reassess what was going on in the scene and was it really what both parties wanted.Gadreel watched her prep the vibrator and push it into Sam.It was a slimmer one and went easily enough, but Sam's entire body was tense as he tried to breathe through it.His erection was also starting to flag.  

 

 

"He's normally not the one receiving, it's always a little bit of a surprise when I tease him like this.He loves it though, don't you?" she teased.  

 

 

Gadreel frowned and a handful of people in the crowd did as well.Surprises - to a point - could be an excellent way to reward a sub, but in a situation like this, should absolutely be discussed ahead of time.Ruby had told nothing to Sam, and though he was relaxing, his breathing still steady as she continued to prep him, his enjoyment was not as obvious as it had been with the flogging.  

 

 

"I almost forgot, don't want you making a mess too early, now do we?I trust your restraint pet, but a little extra help certainly never hurts with these type of things," Ruby purred.  

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow when she picked up a cockring.Sam should have been able to hold himself at her command.It was one of the first things a new sub, especially someone who had not subbed before, should learn.To hear that Sam still struggled with it, there was something that was not accurate about the statement, though he could not place a finger on exactly what it was that bothered him.Sam had not safeworded and Ruby had clearly not pushed him to his limits yet.But he was uncomfortable.He watched her slide it around and Sam attempted to make a noise around the gag, earning him a quick slap on the reddening skin of his ass.  

 

 

It did not take Ruby long to finish with the vibrator, sliding it out of Sam and putting it to the side on the table.Gadreel smiled when she picked up a plug and pressed it into Sam, nice and slow, exactly as he would have done it.Sam was once again relaxed, his breathing steady as Ruby perused the rest of the toys that were available to her on the table.  

 

 

Gadreel narrowed his eyes when her fingers trailed over the knife before she picked it up.Instantly, the tension in the room jumped.Knifeplay and bloodkink was something a good many of them were familiar with, but on a new sub?Unless it was something that had been expressly asked for, it was something saved for more experienced practitioners, and Ruby had made no mention of it in their discussion earlier.  

 

 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ruby whispered, her fingertips trailing over the quivering skin of Sam's back."You would never expect something so beautiful to want to submit."  

 

 

Her fingers fisted in Sam's hair and yanked his head back.Gadreel scowled.Sam had done nothing to earn such a harsh tug to his hair, he'd been perfect for her so far.Sam's fingers trembled and Gadreel's eyes snapped to the ball that Sam was holding.Sam re-adjusted his grip and the ball stayed where it was supposed to.Ruby released her hold on Sam's hair and tapped the blade of the knife against her other palm, standing in front of Sam, debating.  

 

 

Gadreel glanced across the room and gave a slow nod to Inias.They would not intervene unless it was required, but something here was not right and many of the people in the room were able to feel that exact same tension.Ruby trailed the knife tip slowly along the skin of Sam's back and had to yank the blade back when Sam's entire body jolted, straining against the ropes holding him in place.  

 

 

"Now, now, pet, you've been so very good," Ruby whispered.  

 

 

Gadreel took a step forward as she trailed the knife along his back again, circling his body on the sawhorse until she was facing the audience.Ruby was a showoff, but Sam was still trembling and his fingertips were nearly white with how hard he was clutching the small rubber ball.He had to trust that she knew what what Sam's limits were.He was hers and wore her collar.Sam knew what that meant.  

 

 

"Most of you know that I'm a fan of marking," Ruby said, her voice growing in volume as she glanced around the room before turning her attention back to Sam."What better way to mark a sub, to mark what is mine, than with blood?"  

 

 

Gadreel frowned and waited out Ruby's next action, taking another few steps forward.Sam was trembling and his cock was almost entirely soft, any pretense of interest gone now.Members of the crowd were beginning to notice and comment on Sam's disinterest.In a quick motion, Ruby pulled the knife across the palm of her hand and pressed it to Sam's back.Sam made a noise that was loud enough to be heard, even through the gag.It wasn't a good noise.  

 

 

"Now, now.You've been so good for me, pet, I just need to mark you up, show everyone here that you belong to me, that you are mine just as much as I am yours."Ruby trailed the knife along Sam's back again, ignoring the cry out."Should I make you taste me?Drink from me in the purest way?" 

 

 

Gadreel kept his eyes on the small rubber ball in Sam's fingers.They were trembling now, and Gadreel watched Ruby drag the knife along Sam's back again.  

 

 

"Maybe I should have you bleed as well-" Ruby was cut off by another shout from Sam as he bucked on the sawhorse."Behave!" she ordered, slapping Sam's ass with the knife, making him still."You will take what I give you and you will like it," she snarled. "Now, where to mark up your pretty skin..."  

 

 

The ball slipped from Sam's fingers and fell to the ground.The relief from the crowd was palatable, but Ruby didn't stop, the knife trailing down and over Sam's calf, back up the curve of his ass and to his back again.Gadreel nodded to Inias.Scene over.  

 

 

"I think right here..."  

 

 

Gadreel's attention snapped to Ruby and he vaulted onto the stage, striding over to Ruby and grabbing her arm in a vicegrip before she could lower the knife to Sam's skin again."No."Sam was trembling, shuddering, his fingers clenching where the ball had been held.  

 

 

"You can't stop me!" Ruby shouted, struggling against Gadreel."You invited me up here, and he-"

 

 

"He safeworded!" Gadreel snarled, glad that Inias had finally reached the other side of the stage and the curtains fell, concealing Sam from the view of the crowd."That is one of the rules you respect as his dom and you have ignored it!You do not deserve him!"Gadreel looked to Inias and removed the knife from Ruby's hand, putting it on the table.  

 

 

"Get her into one of the private rooms.Let her cool down.Keep her monitored.If she drops, inform me," Gadreel said, striding over to Sam as soon as Inias had Ruby restrained."Get my room ready, strip it of equipment, and if there is a couple in the baths, get them out.This is an emergency."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

He ignored Ruby's indignant shout and knelt in front of Sam, slowly unhooking the gag from Sam's mouth, pulling it away.Gadreel undid the blindfold next and clenched it tightly in his fist when he realized it was wet."Sam, it's all right now, you're all right," Gadreel said, keeping his voice soft.  

 

 

"She didn't stop, she didn't stop..."  

 

 

Sam's quiet, agonized words were enough to have him cursing Ruby for this all over again."I know she didn't.I'm sorry, Sam.She should have."Gadreel stood up after a moment and quickly undid the tie holding Sam to the sawhorse, rubbing slowly over the red skin he could see.He knelt back in front of Sam and combed his fingers slowly through his long hair."Sam?"  

 

 

Unfocused hazel eyes met his and Gadreel kept petting his hair gently."We need to go get you clean, Sam.I'm going to take you somewhere safe.Is that all right?"  

 

 

"G-Gadreeeel?" Sam slurred.  

 

 

"Yes," Gadreel said."It's me.You are safe with me, Sam.Are you able to stand?"To his surprise, Sam nodded and pulled away from him, hissing a little as he managed to stand, though his body was swaying.  

 

 

"Good, you're so very good, Sam," Gadreel praised, reaching out to take Sam's forearm, holding onto him carefully."Come, I want you to shower with me.Follow me," he ordered, keeping his tone gentle.Until he could figure out what headspace Sam was in and what Ruby's mistreatment had done to him, he would need to be very careful.  

 

 

Sam was swaying and barely able to walk in a straight line, but Gadreel managed to direct him to the showers and get him under the spray to rinse off the blood on his back.Gadreel stepped into the showers with him as well and tilted Sam’s head up to look at him so he wouldn’t focus on the color of the water.  

 

 

“Look at me, Sam.Do you know where you are?”Sam’s eyes were a little clearer than they had been, which was good, but it meant his drop was likely coming, especially after a scene like that.  

 

 

“As-Asphodel,” Sam stuttered.  

 

 

Sam was struggling to focus and he was starting to sag by the minute.“Good, very good Sam, that’s right," Gadreel whispered, continuing to comb through his hair gently."Do you want to take a bath or do you want to lie down?"  

 

 

Hazel eyes blinked at him for a few seconds before they focused a little more on him."Sam.Bath or lie down.Pick," Gadreel ordered, keeping his voice soft.His tone was enough to snap Sam out of where he had been, at least in those few moments.  

 

 

"Lie down.I need to..." 

 

 

Gadreel caught Sam as he swayed again, this time harder than before."All right, no problem Sam, we can lie down," he promised, taking Sam's arm again and grabbing a towel.His eyes caught on Ruby's collar and he debated removing it.Some subs would immediately reject him if he tried anything like that, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure that Sam would want to be caught wearing it either."Can you put the towel on for me?"  

 

 

Sam's hands shook as he took the towel, but Gadreel watched as he managed to wrap it around his waist and tuck it in.Likely his ass was still sore from the paddling and his back was probably red from the whipping.He would need cream.Inias would have left what he needed in the room.Thankfully the showers were not far from his private room and he was able to lead Sam there without meeting anyone else.  

 

 

"Sam?"Gadreel watched Sam shuffle further into the room, looking around a little bit."I'm not going to lock the door.Someone is bringing your clothing.You are free to leave any time you like, do you understand?"  

 

 

Sam didn't respond to him, only walking further into the room.Gadreel could tell the instant that Sam realized he was still wearing the collar that Ruby had given him.He curled in on himself and started scratching at his neck, desperate to get the collar off of him."Hold on, let me help." Gadreel strode across the room, covering Sam's hands with his own, unlocking the collar and letting it fall to the ground.Sam heaved in a desperate breath, then another, falling to the bed.  

 

 

"Sam?" Gadreel asked, sitting on the edge of the bed."Sam, I want to take care of where your wrists and neck are chafed, as well as your back.May I?"  

 

 

Sam turned suspicious eyes on him, but Gadreel held firm, keeping his gaze."I assure you, I want nothing else, just to make sure that you are all right."

 

 

"Forgive me if I don't believe you!" Sam snarled.  

 

 

Gadreel kept his eyes firmly on Sam's."Then if I give you aloe, will you treat yourself?"His question clearly surprised Sam and he wasn't quite sure how to answer.Gadreel opened the drawer on the side table, relaxing when he saw only lubricant and aloe there.Inias had done his job admirably well."Here.It is lotion mixed with aloe.You may not be able to reach your back, but this will help with any sore places."He offered the bottle to Sam and smiled when it was yanked out of his hand.  

 

 

"Why are you doing this?" 

 

 

Gadreel took a deep breath."Sam, may I ask you a personal question?" 

 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes, but Gadreel waited as patiently as he could for the answer.He needed to know if he could ask the question of Sam.  

 

 

"What kind of question?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping a tight hold on the bottle.  

 

 

"A question that pertains to your dominant/submissive relationship with Ruby." Gadreel waited for the terse nod before continuing, "What does she normally do for aftercare for you?You are at an extreme risk of a hard subdrop right now, and I want to ensure that I am doing everything I can to make you feel safe."  

 

 

Dread settled into his stomach as Sam gave him a confused look."Sam?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head and pushed his hand through his hair."I mean, if you're just talking cleanup, she usually has me do that.She takes out whatever she needs to on me, I return the favor, and then I clean us up."

 

 

Gadreel stared at him."That is not what I am referring to.After a scene, where she has played the dominant and you the submissive, what happens?" 

 

 

Sam shrugged."She let me fuck her as hard as I could.She wanted it, egged me on most of the time.So I did."  

 

 

Gadreel closed his eyes before looking at the ceiling for a long moment before he turned his gaze back to Sam."What have you read on dominant/submissive relationships?Anything?"  

 

 

"Tell me why you're asking.And tell me what the hell a subdrop is and why I'm at risk for it," Sam demanded, glaring at the other man, scooting a little closer to the center of the bed.

 

 

"Forgive me, Sam, but I am furious with Ruby," Gadreel said, raising his fingertips to his temples and rubbing."And I cannot even explain to you why, as she has completely misrepresented the type of relationship she had with you.Why did you agree to enter into a relationship of this kind with her?" 

 

 

"Because it's hot and I like being tied down and hit," Sam said, trying to keep his voice nonchalant."I'm more than a little fucked in the head, which is what being raised like I did will do to you, so if I do that, I get to turn around and take out any of the last of my aggression on her and she eats it up." 

 

 

"I see," Gadreel said, standing up and walking across the room to the small fridge.He pulled out two bottles of water and offered one to Sam.When the taller man didn't take it immediately, he gestured to the cap."It's a brand name, and it's sealed.We buy them in bulk."He sat down on the edge of the bed and took another deep breath.  

 

 

"I mean, sure, she didn't stop like she was supposed to tonight, but it's no big deal.I'm fine," Sam said, giving another shrug as he opened the water and started to chug it.  

 

 

"Sam," Gadreel started, turning to look at the tall man again."What she did tonight has earned her a lifetime ban from Asphodel.She will never be welcomed back, not without an extensive trial, and never with you."  

 

 

"What?" Sam asked, shocked."But she-" 

 

 

Gadreel turned and met Sam's eyes."Sam," he interrupted."Ruby has mistreated you in so many possible ways that I am struggling to explain them all to you right now.From misrepresenting how the dynamic between the two of you should work, to forcing you to wear something that makes you uncomfortable," Gadreel indicated the collar now on the floor a few feet from the bed, "to things as simple as respecting your dislikes."  

 

 

Sam scoffed."You're exaggerating."  

 

 

"Am I?" Gadreel asked, standing up to move to the other side of the bed, in front of Sam."Because I assure you that I am not."  

 

 

"She didn't, she didn't mistreat me!"  

 

 

Gadreel held a hand and counted off on his fingers."She did not notice that you were clearly dehydrated and desperate for water.She yanked you around on the leash in a punishing way after having given you no direction for how to sit or stand.You nearly safe-worded during your demonstration, but she kept you from doing so.She punished you by not allowing you to come - against an infraction I would have agreed with if you had been out of training."Sam's eyes were wide as they stared at him and Gadreel dropped his voice before continuing.  

 

 

"Your discomfort with the knife was clear.But most importantly, she did not respect when you told her no.Our job, as the dominant in any relationship, is to give you what you wish for.She did not, and has not done that, in any of the interactions I have witnessed with you.That is enough to ban her from this establishment," Gadreel said, eyeing Sam and waiting for an objection from him.  

 

 

Sam tugged harder on his hair as he pushed his fingers through it again and stared atGadreel."Why did you bring me here?"  

 

 

"Subdrop, it is something that can happen after the endorphin rush of a scene.Your mind can try to turn against you.Your body chemicals adjust as a result of the endorphin high you experience," Gadreel explained.  

 

 

"As much as I appreciate the technical explanation, can I get that in English?" Sam asked.  

 

 

"You will go from thinking that that was the hottest thing you have ever experienced and perhaps the best orgasm you have ever had, to dark thoughts around your own wants, desires and person.That mental state has a name.Subdrop.Doms should know if and when their subs are at risk for it and should be on hand and prepared to help coax them through it should it become necessary.” 

 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes again.“And what exactly does coaxing someone through a subdrop entail?”  

 

 

“Nothing sexual for most subs.Often comfort, in the manner of physical closeness, cuddling, gentle petting, caring for any bruises or chafing.Reassurances.”Gadreel paused and met Sam’s eyes again.“I had hoped that you would be aware of what you required so I could give it to you if necessary.”  

 

 

Sam sighed and shook his head.“I’m going to be fine.I appreciate your concern and I, I mean, I’ll keep a watch out for whatever this mental state is, but I’d really like to just go home and sleep for a few hours.”  

 

 

“Will Ruby be at your home?”  

 

 

Sam gave a harsh laugh.“No.And as far as I’m concerned, I’m not going within a thousand feet of her ever again.”  

 

 

Gadreel resisted the urge to give an approving nod.Sam avoiding any future contact with Ruby would certainly be far more ideal than his current state as her submissive.“Will you return?”  

 

 

“What, I’m not banned forever like Ruby?” Sam asked.  

 

 

“No, of course not.You did nothing wrong.Ruby’s actions were at fault, not your own,” Gadreel said, watching as Sam shifted and rolled his shoulders.  

 

 

“Heh, Ruby might be an example of how stuff is not supposed to work, but I’m not exactly keen to go jumping head-first into how things should ‘be’.” Sam shrugged.  

 

 

Gadreel studied Sam for another long moment.Sam’s body was clearly toned muscle.Anywhere outside of the club, he would be the dominant.He was likely a younger sibling, forced to prove that same nature over and over again.“Did you like what you did with me?” 

 

 

Sam seemed surprised by the question and stared at him for several seconds until a knock came at the door.He jumped and immediately stood up from the bed.Gadreel crossed the room and opened the door just enough to take Sam’s clothing from Inias.He brought it back into the room and laid the clothing down on the edge of the bed.  

 

 

“Uh, thanks,” Sam said, immediately standing again and starting to put his clothes on.“And what you did wasn’t dominating.” 

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and watched as Sam froze and turned to look at him.“You assume it wasn’t domination because I did not strike you.Yet, you obeyed my every order within seconds.I treated you as a dominant should treat their submissive,” he explained.“I want to teach you.”  

 

 

Sam laughed.“You mean you want into my pants.”  

 

 

Gadreel tilted his head a little and studied Sam as he laughed.He was very used to being wanted for his body, even teased and responding to that.“I told you.You are the most beautiful sub I have ever seen.Your body does present clear physical appeal, but that is not all I want from you.”  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam shiver and smiled at him."I want to show you what a dominant and submissive relationship should truly entail.It's not that I would never strike you, because, as evidenced earlier, you do like that in some moderation, but I would not dominate only your body."  

 

 

Another shiver, this one harder, running up Sam's spine.  

 

 

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled.  "Most don't.  But in a true dominant/submissive relationship, you are in control.  I will not do anything you do not want, and there will be discussions ahead of time."  

 

 

Sam turned to look at the door."Do you, uh, like what Ruby was doing?"  

 

 

"Some of it," Gadreel allowed."Blindfolding, yes, but I wouldn't have gagged you.I would have bound you with velvet rope.Much gentler on your skin."He smiled."There are a variety of changes I would have made."  

 

 

"I meant, the shit with the knife, and the blood," Sam said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  

 

 

"It doesn't matter if I do, or do not.What I do to you would be your preference, not my own," Gadreel said, looking at him for a long moment.  

 

 

Sam groaned and pushed his hand through his hair."Can you just give me a straight fucking answer?"  

 

 

Gadreel smiled again, his lips curling as Sam glared at him.Such passion."No.I do not.I have a variety of other... likes, but that particular kink is not to my tastes."  

 

 

"What would you, you know, do to me?If I did decide to come back?" Sam asked, glancing to Gadreel again.  

 

 

"Take you to dinner," Gadreel said, his smile widening."Perhaps ice cream for dessert."Sam's surprise was evident and Gadreel stared at him, waiting for him to ask the next question. 

 

 

Sam cleared his throat."I meant, kinky-wise and shit.What would you do?"  

 

 

"My tastes are quite varied.I am very interested to see what you like far more than myself," Gadreel said.He moved a little closer to Sam, facing him.  

 

 

Sam groaned."Look, I just, do you like anything to do with kids, animals, whatever the hell the kink name for shit and piss is, and blood?" he managed to grit out.  

 

 

"I have a dog, who makes himself quite at home, despite his recent adoption, but the rest of your list are hard lines with me," Gadreel paused and elaborated."However, your lack of knowledge is hindering you a bit.Those are more mainstream, more well known kinks."  

 

 

He stared Sam up and down slowly, studying Sam's body.What would he have Sam do if he were given the chance."I know what I would have you do.It involves no pain, only walking around the club with me, wearing what I ask."  

 

 

"No leashes?" 

 

 

Gadreel smiled again and shook his head."No leashes, and clothing.You do not always need to be bare to be a sub."  

 

 

Sam cleared his throat."I'll think about it."  

 

 

"Please do," Gadreel said, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small card."This has my personal phone number on it.Should you experience subdrop, or if you have more questions, feel free to call me."  

 

 

Sam took the small card and smiled at the gold embossed script on the white card.Angelic for what it represented."I'll think about it."  

 

 

"Sam?" Gadreel said, watching as Sam put the card into his pocket and started to head for the door.The tall man paused and turned to look at him again.Gadreel inclined his head."I hope to see you again."  

 

 

Sam only flashed him a quick smile before disappearing.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

He had given Sam the card with the intent that Sam might contact him, but he hadn't expected to receive a call only a few hours later.When his phone rang from an unknown number, he answered the call."This is Gadreel."  

 

 

"Do you know Sam Winchester?" a frantic female voice asked.  

 

 

Gadreel was off his couch and striding to the door in a moment, stopping only to grab his wallet and his keys."I do.Where is he?What's happening?"  

 

 

"I don't know, I'm Jess, he's my next door neighbor, and I heard him get in a shouting match with his girlfriend, and he told her to leave, and then he just stood in the doorway and started trembling, I managed to get him inside, but-"

 

 

"Breathe," Gadreel ordered the frantic girl."I can help him.I need you to give me his address.Text it to this number and I will be there as fast as I can."  

 

 

"Is he gonna be okay?" she whispered.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled."He's going to be just fine, he's just stressed over something that happened earlier tonight.It'll be okay."  

 

 

That seemed enough to mollify the girl, at least for now, and seconds later, Gadreel's phone was beeping with an address as he was climbing into his car.He set his phone to give him directions and took off, getting there in a handful of minutes.God bless a lack of traffic at two in the morning.  

 

 

He made his way upstairs to the apartment number 116 and knocked on the door.A slim blonde girl opened the door and looked at him."Are you Gadreel?"  

 

 

Gadreel nodded, pulling out his license for her to look at before she opened the door."Thank you for calling me.I was afraid that this would happen."  

 

 

"Sam's gonna be okay, right?"  

 

 

"Yes.He'll be fine," Gadreel reassured her again, kicking off his shoes in the entryway and removing his jacket as well.He could hear the sounds of Sam breathing loudly in the living room."Would you like me to ask him to visit you in the morning so you can know he is all right?"By the visible relief in the young woman's eyes, it had been the right question.

 

 

"Yes, yes please.And tell him he's in trouble for scaring me so badly!"  

 

 

Gadreel smiled."I will make sure to do so.Thank you for calling me."He closed and locked the door behind her before padding deeper into the apartment, eventually coming across the sight of Sam, curled up tight on the couch, his shoulders shaking."Sam?"  

 

 

"Get away from me!" Sam shouted, barely glancing at the figure in the doorway before burying his face in his arms all over again."I'm a freak, I'm fucked up, Ruby was right, I should have just let her mark me and then we would have been fine, I wouldn't have needed to-" 

 

 

"Shhh," Gadreel whispered, pressing his fingertip to Sam's lips, looking at him as he pulled his finger away."You are not a freak and you are not fucked up.I am sorry that you had to break up with Ruby."  

 

 

Sam only whined and curled up tighter on the couch.He fisted one of his hands into his hair and tugged, hard, almost angrily."Stronger than this, stronger than this."  

 

 

Gadreel eased himself down onto the couch beside Sam."Often, strength has nothing to do with it."He reached out and touched Sam's arm, watching him flinch, before he began to rub at the skin, careful and gentle.  

 

 

Sam didn't bother responding, but he leaned into the touch a little, and that was enough to tell him that Sam needed more of those types of touches.Gadreel lifted his hand to Sam's hair and combed his fingers through it, carefully."You are not a freak and you are not fucked up, Sam.Ruby was-"  

 

 

"She'd call me a freak," Sam interrupted, staring at the skin of his arm."That I was twisted, dark, defiled.That wanting these things was wrong and I was so lucky that I had someone like her to give them to me."  

 

 

"She's wrong," Gadreel said, trying to keep his voice relaxed."She is wrong, Sam.You are not a freak, you are not strange."It was difficult to tell what Sam would respond to, but humor was usually successful."I would not be co-owner of one of the most successful clubs in the city if there weren't a great deal many more people who feel exactly like you do."  

 

 

Sam managed a sad laugh, hiding his face against his arms."Yeah."  

 

 

Gadreel kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair, watching as he started to relax, a fraction at a time."Would you like me to get you a glass of water?"  

 

 

Sam sniffled and Gadreel smiled as hazel eyes that were still wet with tears looked up at him before nodding."All right.One second."  

 

 

Gadreel padded to the small kitchen area and opened a few cabinet doors before he finally found one with glasses in it.A minute later, he had ice water and was kneeling next to Sam's head on the couch."Sam," Gadreel said, his voice soft as Sam's eyes slowly forced their way open to look at him.  

 

 

"Drink some of this," he instructed.It took Sam a second to shift himself onto his side, but when Gadreel held the edge of the glass to his lips, Sam sucked down gulps of the water gratefully.Gadreel waited until Sam had had several mouthfuls when he pulled the glass away and smiled at Sam, running his fingers through Sam's hair.  

 

 

"Want more," Sam said, eyeing the glass as it was pulled away from him.He couldn't do anything more than scowl in Gadreel's general direction.  

 

 

"Don't worry," Gadreel said."Just take a minute to breathe.I'll give you more, it isn't going anywhere."After Sam had taken several deep breaths, Gadreel held up the glass again and let Sam gulp down more water.  

 

 

When the glass was empty, he put it down on the floor."Would you like more?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head and buried his face back into his arms."You weren't kidding about this being a son of a bitch to deal with, were you?"  

 

 

Gadreel gave a small smile and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair, massaging his scalp gently."No, unfortunately.It is not pleasant, even for doms."  

 

 

Sam lifted his head a fraction and turned to face Gadreel."Doms get subdrop too?"  

 

 

Gadreel nodded."Not as often, perhaps.I've only had it a handful of times myself, but I know how emotionally draining it can be."  

 

 

"This sucks," Sam muttered, scowling."I didn't even get a good orgasm out of all this shit tonight."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled without meaning to and caught the sight of Sam's lips curling the smallest amount."Thank you for calling me tonight, Sam." 

 

 

Sam sighed and pressed his face harder into his shirt."Ruby showed up."  

 

 

"Your neighbor told me as much.Do you want to tell me what happened?" Gadreel asked, watching as Sam arched into his touch as he started to massage the base of his skull.He made note of it and kept rubbing gently, smiling at Sam.  

 

 

Sam shook his head."We fought, over tonight.I told her we're done, she shouted and wasn't okay with that.She tried to get me to, uh, submit?Is that the right word?And I just, shut her out of the apartment and broke down."  

 

 

"I see," Gadreel said, working his fingers lower until they were massaging Sam's upper shoulders, making him melt into the couch."I'm sorry that you fought with her."  

 

 

"I'm not.She deserved a shouting match after what she tried to pull tonight." 

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and kept up the massage, working at Sam's back, even though he could feel curious hazel eyes staring at him."I mentioned that you had a fire inside you?This is a prime example of that."  

 

 

Sam snorted a little."I don't exactly have a submissive personality." 

 

 

"You don't need one, per se, to be a sub.Just trust," Gadreel explained, working across to Sam's other shoulder.  

 

 

"Well, I think it's quite safe to assume that I no longer trust Ruby, just in case that wasn't clear," Sam said.  

 

 

Gadreel hummed, focusing on the shifting of Sam's muscles under his skin and how they flexed with each touch from him."I would not have recommended her as a starter Dom, regardless.She has a...reputation in certain circles.For pushing her subs too far."  

 

 

"Wish I'd known that before the awesome sex life made an appearance."  

 

 

Gadreel laughed, smiling down at Sam."I imagine that it might have helped to know.But many couples who do not actively participate in a BDSM lifestyle will still try out certain aspects."  

 

 

Sam frowned in confusion."What do you mean?"  

 

 

Gadreel shrugged."Some couples will try simpler things, like blindfolding, or maybe handcuffs, or using sex toys on each other."  

 

 

"Ah.Okay, yeah.That makes sense."  

 

 

"Of course.Most couples want an established relationship before trying anything along the lines of what you were," Gadreel said, his voice dropping as he continued to massage Sam gently."That is what was so frustrating about the way Ruby treated you.It was clear there was not the foundation needed for the level of play you were performing."  

 

 

"Foundation?" Sam asked, blinking his eyes slowly.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Sam's forehead."I think that's another conversation.Can you get to bed?I think that you should lay down."  

 

 

In an instant, Sam's entire body tensed and his eyes went wide.Gadreel reached out to touch Sam's arm and gave him a gentle squeeze."Would you like me to come with you?No clothing removal needed and nothing sexual, but the offer is there should you want it."  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam consider it before pushing himself up and nodding.He smiled and picked up the glass off the floor, bringing it over to the kitchen and placing it in the sink.By the time he turned to follow Sam into the bedroom, there was already a trail of clothing leading to the open doorway.He chuckled.  

 

 

Sam was curled up under the covers on the bed.Gadreel carefully stretched out next to him, tucking the covers around them both and reached out to comb his fingers through his hair again."I'm sorry that this happened to you."  

 

 

"Not your fault Ruby was a psycho bitch," Sam said, letting his eyes fall closed."Nothing we can do about it now.Just gotta get past this."  

 

 

"You are very strong, Sam.Stronger than you give yourself credit for."Despite Sam's disbelieving noise, Gadreel smiled and kept up the gentle petting. "I hope that someday you decide to try it again.Whoever you try it with will be very lucky."  

 

 

Sam made another noise against the pillows and Gadreel smiled at him."Sleep.When you wake up I'll cook food for both of us and then we can talk more about what happened if you want to."  

 

 

Sam made a strange little huffing noise and Gadreel focused on him, wondering what was wrong."Sam?"  

 

 

"You're being so nice to me, I certainly don't deserve it." 

 

 

"But you do," Gadreel whispered."You just don't think so right now.But trust me, Sam, at least in this.You do deserve someone to treat you like this."  

 

 

Sam made another noise and settled down into the covers, his breathing evening out only moments later.Gadreel continued to pet Sam, past when Sam had drifted off.It would be easy for him to doze off, but he was trying to prevent that from happening.Sam needed him to stand guard and make sure that nothing happened.So he would.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

A quick glance at the clock told him that it was three hours later when Sam stirred and stretched in bed.Gadreel moved back a little bit from him to make sure that he wasn't startled when he woke up."Sam?" 

 

 

His voice jolted Sam to immediate attention and hazel eyes snapped open to stare at him.  

 

 

"You're still here." 

 

 

Sam's voice was a little awed and Gadreel tried not to wonder how few people in Sam's life had done him a kindness for him to react like that."Of course I am.I told you that I would make you food and we could watch movies if you want to."  

 

 

"I..."Sam shook his head and threw the covers back off of him."Scrambled eggs good?I don't have much in my fridge otherwise."  

 

 

"I can make do with anything," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam and making his way into the kitchen as Sam padded into the bathroom.It felt domestic in a way that he had missed for a long time now, but Sam had just ended his previous relationship and had experienced his first, hard subdrop.He’d likely had others, but hadn’t had a name for them, but there were far more important things he could be thinking about right now.  

 

 

The fridge did have the ingredients for scrambled eggs and within a few minutes, Gadreel was preparing the rest of the vegetables Sam had available.He hummed for a few minutes as he worked and smiled at Sam when he realized that the taller man was watching him from the doorway.He hadn’t bothered to pick up his pants or boxers on his way to the kitchen.

 

 

"I don't get you," Sam announced.  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled."I like cooking and taking care of my subs.I prefer to see them happy and content and in bliss.Whether that is the result of a spanking and then orgasm, or because I have made them some of their favorite food, it doesn't matter."  

 

 

A minute later, Gadreel plated the eggs and pushed them towards Sam, adding some to a plate for himself as well.They ate companionably in silence until Sam put his dishes into the sink and shivered.Sam looked at the living room before glancing at him.  

 

 

"Sam?" Gadreel said.

 

 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, his eyes snapping back to Gadreel.  

 

 

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Gadreel offered, waving towards the TV."It would likely help."  

 

 

Sam snorted and padded over to the entertainment center."Sure, why not.Is there anything that you do not want to watch?"  

 

 

"No, I have no such preferences.I would recommend perhaps staying away from horror, though," Gadreel said, following behind Sam.He watched as Sam immediately skipped over the few horror movies that he had and grabbed a DVD to hold up to him.  

 

 

He recognized the title and smiled."Yes, I believe watching that movie would be very good." Gadreel settled himself onto the couch and waited for Sam to join him.He moved into a corner and spread his legs, patting the couch between them."Sit here," he ordered, keeping his tone soft.  

 

 

Sam immediately tensed, but he padded closer, willing, at least for the most part."Why?"  

 

 

"It will relax you, and you need the contact," Gadreel explained.  

 

 

"All right, man, but I'm not taking care of your boner or whatever," Sam said, climbing onto the couch.  

 

 

It took several minutes for Sam to adjust himself accordingly, but once his head was on Gadreel’s thigh and he slowly combed his fingers through Sam's hair, the rest of the tension bled out of him."There."  

 

 

"You have fucking magic fingers," Sam grumbled, his eyes drifting to half-mast so he could stare at the television.

 

 

"I would like to point out how easily it would be for me to take that out of context," Gadreel said, smiling when Sam laughed against his leg and focused on the television again.  

 

 

They both lost themselves in the movie, and Gadreel couldn't help but smile as Sam dozed off almost immediately.He kept up his petting to make sure that Sam didn't wake up again.It was clear that he needed his rest.Especially after the night.  

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

The sound of the main DVD menu repeating itself made him stir and Gadreel opened his eyes again.His fingers were still in  Sam's hair and Sam was snoring softly against his leg.  He chuckled and dropped his hand to rub at Sam's shoulder gently.  "Sam."

 

 

"Nnnngh, dun wanna."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and kept up the gentle rubbing until Sam stirred properly and stretched, sitting up on the couch.His hair was flattened and he had drool on the side of his mouth.He had never looked more gorgeous."Come, I'm sure that you want to lay down in a proper bed." 

 

 

"Yeah," Sam mumbled."Too big for the couch." 

 

 

"If you were more awake, I could easily make a joke of that," Gadreel said, standing up as well.He wrapped a hand around Sam's forearm and steered him back to the bed, getting him tucked in in a few minutes and combing some of his hair out of his face."There.How are you feeling?Do you need more water?"  

 

 

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Sam asked, blinking blearily at Gadreel.  

 

 

Gadreel turned his attention back to Sam and smiled at him."Tired of what, Sam?"  

 

 

Sam yawned and snuggled into his pillow again. "Taking care of someone.I mean, Ruby would always tell me to just snap the hell out of it."  

 

 

"I think we have firmly established what I think of Ruby as a dom," Gadreel said, smiling down at Sam."But to answer your question, no, I don't.I like taking care of someone.Knowing they are content." 

 

 

"Bet that makes you a good dom." 

 

 

Gadreel smiled."Some would say so.Some would argue otherwise.I suppose it depends on who you speak with.I've been told that I'm not harsh enough with my subs.But that is often because I am in a relationship with them, and their trust means far more to me than my own desires."  

 

 

Sam snorted and cracked an eye open as Gadreel turned away."Where are you going?"  

 

 

Gadreel paused and looked over his shoulder at Sam, trying not to smile."I'm sorry?"  

 

 

"You.Where are you going?It's, some obscene hour of the morning.Get into bed, I know this bed is big enough for the both of us," Sam said, shifting position.  

 

 

Gadreel considered his options for a moment before making his way to the other side of the bed."Give me a pillow," he demanded, smiling at Sam to soften the order as he stripped off his shirt and his jeans.  

 

 

Sam yawned again."If I wasn't so tired, I'd whistle." He pushed a pillow towards Gadreel and crawled back under the covers  again, curling up.   "Aw, fuck."  

 

 

Gadreel paused and looked at Sam, tilting his head.Sam had tensed all over again and cursed quietly."Sam?Are you all right?"  

 

 

"I just realized that I need to work tomorrow and my wrists and arms are going to be chafed as hell, and I really didn't want to wear a long-sleeved shirt," Sam complained, burrowing under the blankets more."Also, I'm pretty damn sure that I haven't set my alarm yet and I really need to do that or I'm going to sleep straight through the morning." 

 

 

"Could you call out of work?" Gadreel suggested, climbing into the bed under the covers.Blissful, perfect heat flowed over him in a second and he smiled, scooting a little closer to Sam.  

 

 

Sam huffed."I could, but I don't really want to.It's not fair to them, because they need to find someone to replace me-" 

 

 

Gadreel hummed and nodded."I suppose that makes sense.What time do you need to wake up?"  

 

 

"Nine.I have to be at work by ten and uh.Aw shit, I won't have a ride," Sam said."Never mind, I need to wake up by eight."  

 

 

"I'll give you a ride to work tomorrow," Gadreel offered.  

 

 

Sam turned over in bed and stared at the other man, raising his eyebrow."You met me this evening in a fetish club and you're offering to give me a ride to work?"  

 

 

Gadreel shrugged."Keep in mind that I'm one of the owners of said fetish club, I can go in whatever hours I like, and you're sharing your bed.Just returning the favor."  

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes but sank back down into the pillows. "You're too nice."

 

 

"My last partner would agree with you," Gadreel said, closing his eyes.That had been the wrong thing to say, as Sam immediately tensed up and was staring at him.He opened his eyes and met Sam's hazel ones, raising an eyebrow.  

 

 

"Like, relationship partner or dom/sub partner?" Sam asked.  

 

 

"Both," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam."He was the first before he was the second."  

 

 

Sam only moved closer and now Gadreel could feel the heat that was bleeding out of Sam's body, making him want to move even closer.  

 

 

"What happened?"  

 

 

Gadreel smiled, looking down at the plain black sheets between them."As I said.I was too nice."  

 

 

Sam frowned at him, but Gadreel only shrugged.There was nothing else that he could do to explain it.That was the only explanation he had been given when their contract and relationship had been terminated in the same day."I do not know what that means."  

 

 

"Neither do I.He's an idiot," Sam said, yawning and closing his eyes as he settled into the pillows again."Clearly the jerk didn't deserve you."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and reached out to pet Sam's hair slowly, watching the taller man melt all over again."I do not know that I agree with you.But I appreciate the sentiment, regardless."  

 

 

Sam was already starting to drift off to sleep again, the touches to his hair apparently one of the quickest ways to make sure he did so.Gadreel did not memorize the way Sam's eyes fluttered when he massaged a certain sore spot, or the way that Sam's lips fell open just the tiniest bit as he relaxed into sleep.  

 

 

It took him far longer to fall into sleep, but eventually, the siren call of Sam's warmth and quiet breathing lulled him under.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel watched as Sam stretched, his whole body arching before he fell back to the covers, a blissful smile on his face.He could not help wishing that he would have the chance to see that face again. 

 

 

"I was just about to wake you," he called, pushing the door to the bedroom a little further open."How did you sleep?"  

 

 

"Holy shit, I wish I could sleep like that every night," Sam said, grinning again as he rolled out of bed.He sniffed the air and grinned, widely."Do I smell bacon?"  

 

 

"I took the liberty of stepping out for a few groceries to make you breakfast.Bacon and eggs, if you would like to tell me how your eggs are done?" Gadreel asked, smiling at Sam as he leaned in the doorway.  

 

 

Sam hummed."I'll eat anything.But make me twice what you would make yourself, and I'll take sunnyside up and toast, if I've got any." 

 

 

Gadreel nodded and smiled at Sam."Not a problem.It's eight forty-five and you have plenty of time to hop in the shower."He padded forward and offered a small tube to Sam."Normally I would use this the night of to help prevent any rashes or burns, but it might help this morning." 

 

 

Sam gave him another surprised look and Gadreel merely smiled at him."Again, proper care."  

 

 

Sam huffed and shook his head."Is there like, some super secret rulebook that I need to read or something so you don't keep saying stuff like that?"

 

 

Gadreel laughed, smiling at Sam."No official rulebook.Normally I would tell you to go on the internet to do research, however, the internet has a terrible habit of overly-fetishizing BDSM culture." 

 

 

"So how am I supposed to learn all of these rules?"  

 

 

Gadreel looked up at Sam, a smile still curling his lips."Read, but take everything with the grain of salt that it might not completely apply to your own experiences."  

 

 

"And if I don't want more 'experience'?" Sam asked.  

 

 

Gadreel sobered."I would certainly not blame you for that decision based on what you have suffered as a result of Ruby."  

 

 

Sam scoffed."I haven't suffered, that's a little ridiculous to say." 

 

 

"And yet completely accurate," Gadreel pointed out."She abused you, in my eyes, Sam.She abused your trust, your body, and your innocence in this area."

 

 

Sam stared at Gadreel and scratched his fingers through his hair, heading over to the shower."I guess.Well.Either way.Breakfast smells awesome, but I'm gonna grab a shower."  

 

 

Gadreel nodded."Of course, Sam."He watched the door close behind him and made his way back into the kitchen, looking around the small apartment again.It was infuriating that someone like Sam, who responded so well to a proper dom, might never try something again based on his experiences.  

 

 

They ate breakfast together, talking about lighter topics, Sam griping about his work week and how he wasn't thrilled to be sitting down all day.His arms were red, but the cream had helped enough that Sam was sure he could explain it away as some sort of sunburn.It made Gadreel smile.  

 

 

As they made their way to Sam's work, Gadreel took a slow breath and glanced over at Sam."I have a request to make of you.You do not need to answer me now, or ever.It's just a request."  

 

 

Sam glanced over at him, but nodded."Sure, what is it?"  

 

 

Gadreel turned to look at Sam as they paused at a stoplight."If you choose to try anything again.Come to me."Sam's eyes widened and his cheeks were immediately reddening."Please."  

 

 

Sam opened his mouth twice to respond, but the words were clearly not there for him.Gadreel smiled at him and took the next left, pulling into the parking lot of Sam's work.He had no answer, but Sam had his number.That would be enough for now."Have an excellent day, Sam."  

 

 

"Thanks," Sam said, shutting the door behind him.  

 

 

Gadreel would have waited until Sam got into the building, but he had a feeling something like that might annoy him.He pulled out and headed towards work.There were some things that he would need to attend to in the aftermath of what had happened with Ruby.  

 

 

Unpleasant as they would be, it was necessary, and Castiel, his partner, would expect nothing else.  He would also want a full debrief on what had happened.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks passed without a word from Sam.Gadreel turned his attention to Asphodel and some of the upgrades that were required for the building.He could not blame Sam for wanting to avoid the place entirely after his last experience.  

 

 

Perhaps Sam would even end up living a very vanilla life.A wife, two children, a home.Bondage equipment stuffed under his bed.  

 

 

His mind drifted to the image of Sam on the sawhorse, his whole body bucking under the paddling as he cried out and Gadreel shook his head a moment later.It was better not to think on it.They'd be opening soon and there were a handful of issues that he needed to attend to.  

 

 

Halfway through the evening, Gadreel made a second circuit around the floor, watching the various players.The caution and alert level after the episode with Sam had warranted an increase in observation, but so far, no other incidents outside of minor infractions had been caught.  

 

 

"Sir?" 

 

 

Gadreel turned to Hannah, raising an eyebrow at her."Yes?"He doubted that she would have come seeking him out if there was not something that she needed.  

 

 

"There is someone asking for you."  

 

 

Gadreel waved a hand and turned back to the couple he was observing. "I am unavailable.They can wait or they can leave." The woman smirked as she brought her hand down on her partner's ass, making the other woman cry out.Skillful.She had never struck in the same place, allowing the heat and pain to be distributed evenly.  

 

 

"Sir," Hannah said, stepping closer.

 

 

"Hannah, know your place," Gadreel said, his eyes moving to her, freezing her in place.

 

 

"Sir, it's him.From the other night.Ruby's sub," Hannah said, backing away a step as Gadreel's eyes snapped to hers.She immediately lowered them and dropped to her knees."I'm sorry, sir.But I thought you would like to know that he is here, and asking for you."  

 

 

Gadreel focused on Hannah again and reached out, tilting her head up so she would look at him."You have done well, Hannah.Let your master know.I will go see Sam.Where is he?"  

 

 

"Yes sir.He is on the upper level, in the lounge.You will see him.He is causing quite the stir." 

 

 

Gadreel nodded to Hannah again, dismissing her as she made her way over to where her master was waiting.He nodded to the other man and headed upstairs, the crowd parting for him.  

 

 

He caught sight of Sam standing in the center of the lounge area and soaked up the sight of him.Black jeans and boots hugged his legs, all the long miles of them, and he was wearing a simple white button up, with the top three buttons undone  and his sleeves rolled to his forearms.  The outfit was simple, but on Sam, it was powerful.  It was a statement of control.  

 

 

Gadreel did not miss the obvious implication of putting his neck on display either, showing his lack of collar.  He smiled and approached Sam, waiting for hazel eyes to snap to him.  The buzz of the crowd quieted as he approached.  The instant their eyes met, the tension in the room rose.  "Hello, Sam."  

 

 

Gadreel walked closer and stopped, just in front of Sam.Sam gave a small shiver, but didn't lower his gaze.Gadreel smiled.Sam was learning.But, even more powerful than that, Sam wanted to lower his eyes, he was almost vibrating with the need to do so.  

 

 

"Hello."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a little homage to both Traffic Lights (by the AMAAAAZING Lady Drace) and to Buttons On A Coat (by the AMAAAAAZING GreyMichaela) in the next few chapters, see if you can pick them out!

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at him and waited for Sam to say something else.When it looked like nothing was forthcoming, Gadreel stepped closer, into Sam's space, keeping the eye contact between them both.There were several dozen eyes riveted to them both."Welcome to Asphodel.How may I assist you?"  

 

 

"You made me an offer.I want to talk through it, and potentially take advantage of it," Sam said, staring at Gadreel.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled, pleased."You have done your reading."Sam inclined his head and Gadreel gestured to one of the couches behind Sam."Sit.We can discuss.Unless you would prefer a private room?"  

 

 

"Here is fine," Sam said, walking over to one of the couches, sitting down on it."I’m not kneeling for you yet." 

 

 

Gadreel laughed and followed Sam to the couch, sitting down on the opposite end."I agree completely.As of right now, we are complete equals.You would only submit when you wish to."  

 

 

"Right, speaking of.I did do some reading.And I have questions," Sam said, staring at Gadreel.  

 

 

"I would be worried if you didn't have any," Gadreel said, signaling for water to be brought for the both of them.The crowd around them was slowly starting to clear."How much reading did you do?"  

 

 

Sam smirked."Enough that I ended up with a chafed dick more than once."  

 

 

Gadreel coughed on his next breath of air and narrowed his eyes at Sam, who was still smirking at him."That is an interesting take on the topic." 

 

 

"I thought you’d think so," Sam said, relaxing back into the cushions of the couch."Now, my obvious interest in some of the things I read aside, I have some slightly more basic questions."  

 

 

Gadreel took a deep breath and focused in on Sam.He would not imagine what things Sam might have found that would have interested him enough to push him to that point."Ask away."  

 

 

"You’re more into the dominant/submissive side of it, rather than the sadism/masochism, aren't you?"  

 

 

"That wasn’t the question I was expecting, but yes, I am," Gadreel said."I much more enjoy the mental power play than I do the physicality of what happens."  

 

 

Sam nodded and seemed to be preparing himself for another question."However," Hazel eyes came up and Gadreel offered another smile."That doesn't mean that I will not mete out appropriate punishments based on what we have discussed."A low rumbling groan escaped Sam and Gadreel smiled again.  

 

 

"Okay," Sam croaked."That was unfair." 

 

 

"As was your comment earlier.Like for like, as equals," Gadreel said, watching as Sam's eyes glittered at him.One of his employees approached with water and he took a bottle, offering the other to Sam."What other questions do you have for me?"  

 

 

Sam cleared his throat."We already talked about my hard lines.There were a few other things."  

 

 

"Of course."Gadreel stared at Sam, watching as he flushed again.  

 

 

"I might like to try it, uh, sometime, but not right now." Sam took a breath and kept going."Anything with electricity or fire is going to be a no.I might... the wax thing?Is a maybe.I'd like to try it."  

 

 

"Very well.Toys?" Gadreel asked.  

 

 

"Uh.Pretty much anything that isn't clamps or cages I've tried and loved," Sam managed to say, opening his water bottle to take a few sips.  

 

 

Gadreel studied Sam and debated what to ask for his next question."Did you read up on collars?"  

 

 

Sam nodded immediately."I did.And I'm not willing to wear one yet.I'll submit, but I’m not going to-" 

 

 

"That is fine," Gadreel interrupted, his voice quiet."It is not a requirement I have of any of my subs.Unless you request to wear one, I will never make you-"

 

 

"But-" Sam interrupted, grinning."I kinda liked the idea of something else as a marker."  

 

 

Gadreel's eyes narrowed and he dropped his eyes to the flash of collarbone that he could see with Sam's partially open shirt."A marker?What did you have in mind?"  

 

 

Sam held out his wrist."A bracelet of sorts?"  

 

 

"Ah," Gadreel said."You have done your reading better than I would have guessed."  

 

 

"I'm a sucker for research.I told you about the chafing, right?"  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and nodded, watching Sam's movements as he relaxed."What other things caught your eye?"  

 

 

Sam held up his fingers."Sex swings.Negates my height difference.Potentially roleplay, uh..." He hesitated."Maybe, maybe, something along the lines of...uh, not saying I want this in particular, but, stockings."  

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow."Stockings?In addition to other undergarments?"  

 

 

"I just, I loved it when Ruby would wear them and fuck, I thought it might be nice to try it," Sam said, the words tumbling from him in a rush.  

 

 

"I think that would be an excellent thing for you to try," Gadreel said, taking another swallow of his water."What other things did you wish to discuss?"  

 

 

Sam took a deep breath."I see what you mean now.About aftercare.About Ruby and what...why what we were doing wasn't the healthiest option, or the safest.I think I'm damn lucky that I didn't have another subdrop before the other night."  

 

 

Gadreel kept his voice soft."You are."  

 

 

"Right," Sam huffed out a laugh."So I still don't know what I'm going to respond best to, but I get dehydrated really quickly, so water is something I'll likely always need.And my hair, though I think you knew that already."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled, remembering the way that Sam had arched into every touch of his hair and demanded more with his body."I did, yes." 

 

 

"Other than that, I don't know what else I'm going to respond well to, but I think you'll be able to figure that out," Sam said, breathing out slowly.  

 

 

"Very well," Gadreel said, adjusting his position on the couch so he could lean forward, staring at Sam."We have not discussed dynamic."  

 

 

"Uh," Sam's eyes widened and he flushed."Right."  

 

 

"In public, here, you are mine.I will not share you, unless you express a need to be shared.From your reactions, I doubt that will be the case.You will address me as sir, which you knew."Gadreel watched the flush on Sam's cheeks grow brighter, his breath coming in slow pants as his eyes widened.  

 

 

"In private, in play, you may call me Sir or Gadreel.I may indicate a preference.Remember it for that scene," Gadreel said, his voice just barely an order.He watched Sam swallow hard, those lovely hazel eyes still riveted to him.  

 

 

"The second we step out of this club, unless we have discussed otherwise, we are equals.Should we want the scene to extend otherwise, or to take place somewhere other than here, we will discuss it.Is that fair?" Gadreel asked, watching as Sam shifted, his jeans now sporting a growing erection.  

 

 

Sam swallowed."Yes.That's fair," he managed, his voice hoarse.  

 

 

"Excellent.Will you have a particular schedule that you will want to adhere to?"  

 

 

Gadreel watched as Sam struggled to answer, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard."You may wait to answer that if you like."  

 

 

"Thank you, sir," Sam whispered, staring at Gadreel.  

 

 

Gadreel shifted forward just a fraction and his eyes snapped to Sam's lips when white teeth started digging into Sam's lower lip."You did miss a rather large area that we need to discuss.Two areas, in fact."  

 

 

"Shit..." Sam breathed, staring at Gadreel."Like what?"  

 

 

"I am quite the fan of normal sexual activity outside of scenes.Would our dynamic include that, or would that not be to your preference?" Gadreel asked.  

 

 

When Sam's hand started to drop to his lap, he growled."Don't."Hazel eyes snapped to his and Sam managed to raise an eyebrow."I will make it worth it."That promise was enough to have Sam pulling his hand back and Gadreel licked his lips.“Answer my question.”  

 

 

Sam stared at Gadreel."So you're asking if I want to have normal sex in addition to the kink stuff?"  

 

 

Gadreel nodded."Yes, I am.I want to, but if you do not, that's more than fine.It's your choice."Sam shivered again, perhaps at the announcement that he was wanted.Gadreel filed that note away for further reference and waited for Sam to answer.  

 

 

"Yes, I do," Sam said."What's the other thing I left out?"  

 

 

Gadreel smiled, moving even closer to Sam."There are a great many kinky things we can do that involve what most consider the basics.In fact, it might be the best place for us to start."  

 

 

"Like what?" Sam breathed.  

 

 

Gadreel tilted his head."Things that everyone thinks about, and even does to an extent.What we, here, do, is make an art form of it."He leaned closer and shifted so he could whisper into Sam's ear."Most wouldn't include dirty talking as a kink they would think belongs here.But I guarantee, I could take you apart with only my voice.Telling you, in intricate detail how I would touch you, where I would touch you, and how good it feels, it would feel just as good as if I touched you."  

 

 

"Fucking hell," Sam whispered.  

 

 

Gadreel pulled back enough to stare into Sam's eyes, almost entirely swallowed by the dark of his pupil."Spanking, just normal, run of the mill, spanking.My handprint on your skin."Sam shuddered again and groaned, low and under his breath."Do you see how hot that idea is, but the act itself is thought of as very vanilla?"  

 

 

"Y-yeah." 

 

 

"So keep those in mind when we are discussing your likes and dislikes.You can also like things partway," Gadreel explained, watching as Sam's eyes dropped to his lips and stayed there."You may love dirty talking as I described it, but you may hate the derogatory side.It's a nuance, as is anything else."  

 

 

"So..." Sam licked his lips and cleared his throat."So if I loved, uh, sucking dick, say, but I didn't want my mouth to be fucked?"  

 

 

Gadreel took a slow, measured breath."The same rule would apply, yes.It would be up to your dom, to _me_ ," he whispered. "To make sure that I did not push you into something you didn't want."  

 

 

"I uh," Sam stared up at Gadreel."What's your safeword?Mine's still going to be mockingbird."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and let his eyes trail down to Sam's collarbone where a small bead of sweat was running slowly down Sam's neck."Cherub."  

 

 

"So, when do we start?" Sam asked, fidgeting as Gadreel leaned back away from him, settling into his seat once again.  

 

 

"What makes you think we didn't already?" Gadreel asked, looking at Sam.  

 

 

Sam smirked."That didn't count."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and inclined his head."You have been aroused since we began this conversation, when I took control of the topic from you.You knew the moment I took it.You let me have it."  

 

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, staring at him.

 

 

It was easy to see the instant that Sam realized what had happened.Gadreel smiled and settled back in his seat, taking a long sip of his water bottle."I'd say that's just what you need.Would you agree?"  

 

 

"Uh, what am I agreeing to?" Sam asked, attempting to focus and look at Gadreel again.  

 

 

"Sex.Perhaps an exchange of phone numbers?" Gadreel suggested, standing up from the couch.He stretched slowly, leaving his empty water bottle on the table beside the couch.  

 

 

Sam stood up as well, stalking towards Gadreel."No scene, just sex?" 

 

 

Gadreel tilted his head and looked up at Sam."You and I enjoy the mental push and pull too much to ever completely turn it off, but no, I will not be dominating you."  

 

 

"Sounds perfect," Sam said, looking around them."Here?" 

 

 

Gadreel laughed, staring at Sam."I think, as much as the exhibitionist in you would enjoy being shown off how good you can be, I am going to save that for another day."When Sam laughed in return, his eyes bright, Gadreel nodded his head towards the rooms in the back."Come."  

 

 

"I'm planning to!" Sam shot back.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Gadreel made a note to make sure Sam got a spanking for that little comment.  He would certainly deserve it, and also love every single second of it.  He led the way to one of the more 'regular' playrooms and opened the door for Sam.  A large bed dominated the room, with a large tub and small bathroom off to the side.  

 

"I wonder what this room is for," Sam said, leaning down to untie his boots and remove them, as well as his socks, a few moments later.  

 

Gadreel watched the easy movement of Sam as he removed his socks and shoes, leaving his wallet and keys in one of them.  "You are truly breathtaking."  

 

Sam laughed.  "Gadreel, I'm already in your bed, you don't need to compliment me as well." 

 

"It is not a compliment.  It is a statement of fact," Gadreel said, finishing with his own shoes and socks, his bare feet digging into the carpet.  Sam had flushed again, his eyes wide.  

 

"Will you strip?" Sam asked, licking his lips.  "I wanna see you.  You've seen me."  

 

"Not for nearly long enough." Gadreel said, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it a handful of moments later.  His jeans and boxers followed next, laying in a pile on the floor as he stood still for Sam's inspection.  

 

Sam reached out to touch him without thinking about it and Gadreel smiled.  Their attraction and hunger, at least, appeared to be mutual.  

 

"May I touch you?" Sam asked, his fingertips just above the skin of Gadreel's shoulder.  

 

Gadreel closed his eyes as Sam's hand slowly covered his shoulder and then smoothed out across his pectoral muscle.  His breath caught as Sam's hand moved lower, over his abdomen, stopping at his hips.  He opened an eye to look at Sam, raising an eyebrow.  "You may continue."

 

Sam snorted.  "’You may continue’, you sound so imperious.  It's just you and me."  

 

"Yes, Sam," Gadreel said.  

 

"Oh, speaking of my name.  You won't call me pet, will you?" Sam asked, looking down at Gadreel.  

 

Gadreel shook his head.  "No, Sam.  When referring to you in conversation, likely mine.  But not pet."  

 

"Then I think, Gadreel..." Sam said.  

 

Gadreel watched as Sam backed up to the bed, sitting down on the very edge of the bed.  The height difference between them had disappeared.  He was in control, to a point.  

 

"That I would like you to kiss me," he finished, licking his lips.

 

“I will.  Strip first,” Gadreel said, raising an eyebrow at Sam until he laughed and complied, dropping his hands to his pants, removing them in a quick motion, then doing the same with his shirt.  

 

As soon as Sam had removed the last pieces of his clothing, Gadreel stalked closer to him.  “Beautiful,” he whispered, reaching out to touch Sam’s cheek, trailing his fingers down his neck.  “What is your safeword?” 

 

“Thought we weren’t playing?” Sam said, sucking in a hard breath.  He wasn’t sure that he was ready to do a more involved scene.  

 

“We aren’t.  But if you need to stop me for any reason, that would be the best method to use,” Gadreel explained.  

 

Sam nodded and stared at Gadreel as he started to walk closer again.  "Mockingbird."  

 

"Say it again," Gadreel ordered, stopping in front of Sam, reaching out to tangle his fingers in the long strands of chestnut hair.  

 

"Mockingbird," Sam said, his voice growing firmer.  

 

"Good," Gadreel said, tightening his hold on Sam's hair.  Sam gasped, a harsh breath leaving him, and Gadreel straddled Sam's lap.  Sam was very clearly interested in the proceedings, his erection growing between his thighs.  He pulled Sam a little closer, until he could feel every exhale from Sam against his lips.  "And what's mine?"  

 

Sam had to think for a long moment, until he realized Gadreel had told it to him less than an hour ago.  "Cherub, isn't it?"  

 

"Mmmm, very good."  Gadreel tugged on Sam's hair again as he moved closer, straddling Sam's legs and pressing their foreheads together.  Sam was breathing hard now, every exhale against his skin making him shiver.  "Tell me what you want again Sam, I want to hear you say it," Gadreel whispered.

 

"Kiss me." 

 

Gadreel closed that final inch between them and swallowed Sam's groan, long and low, with his mouth.  Sam wasn't about to roll over for him, he kissed back when he realized that a new game had started and Gadreel let himself fall into the kiss, demanding from Sam, but then allowing Sam to demand that he be claimed back.  They both parted for air, minutes later, staring at each other.  

 

Sam cleared his throat and stared at Gadreel.  "Well, damn."  

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow.  "Is that a good sentiment in this case?"  Sam threw his head back and laughed this time, and despite the laugh sending pleased zings up his spine, his question was rather important.  

 

"You're too nice.  I like it," Sam said, leaning in for another.  "Kiss me again," he demanded.

 

Gadreel smiled  as he leaned in for another kiss, making this one deeper and dirtier, licking into his mouth.  Gadreel let Sam control the pacing of the kiss, dropping his hands to Sam's hips to hold onto himself steady.  When they both pulled apart, there was certainly no doubt of their mutual interest and hunger for each other.  

 

"Tell me what you need, Sam," Gadreel whispered, untangling his fingers from Sam's hair so he could stroke through the strands slowly.  Sam relaxed and arched into the touch and Gadreel smiled again.  "Where do you want me to touch you?"  

 

Sam huffed out a laugh.  "Pretty sure you know exactly where I want to be touched, Gadreel."  

 

He could not contain the shiver that made its way up his spine at Sam's whisper of his name.  Gadreel stared at Sam and licked his lips, clearing his throat.  "I want to hear you say the words." Gadreel leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to the shell of Sam's ear.  "I want to hear you say that you want your cock touched... that you want my hand wrapped around you, stroking nice and firm..."  

 

Sam gasped, arching for him and Gadreel smiled, pressing his palm against Sam's abdomen.  "If that is what you want, I merely want to hear the words."  

 

Sam sucked in another breath, opening his eyes to glare at Gadreel.  "You are evil."  

 

"Correction," Gadreel whispered, shifting so he could give a bite to Sam's earlobe.  "I am your dom.  I will give you everything you want and things that you could never dream of having.  I will worship you, take you apart and put you back together."  He teased his fingers a little lower, scratching through the trail of pubic hair beneath Sam's navel.    

 

"Gadreel," Sam moaned, reaching out to pull the other man close.  "Please!"  

 

Gadreel gave a small tug to Sam's hair, making his sub gasp again.  "Please, what Sam?  What do you want?  Tell me and I will give it to you."  

 

"Touch me," Sam said, his hips rocking up, small, desperate motions as Gadreel continued to sit on his thighs.  

 

"Where?" Gadreel asked, his voice steel.  

 

"Touch my cock, I want you to stroke me, please!" Sam said, crying out as he shivered.  Long, callused fingers were wrapped around him and he groaned again, letting his head fall back.  "Yes, fuck, yes!"  

 

"You are beautiful," Gadreel whispered, stroking Sam faster, watching as Sam bucked under him, his hips moving into every motion.  "You are magnificent, beautiful, obedient and I have waited for someone like you forever."  

 

Sam nodded and rocked his hips up and into every touch.  "Fuck, Gadreel, please," he begged.  

 

Gadreel focused on Sam, on his pleasure, on the way his entire body was bowing, putting all of his strength into every thrust.  "Do you want to come, Sam?"  

 

"I think that's fucking obvious." Sam managed to grin, even as Gadreel moved a finger over the tip of his dick, making him arch again and cry out.  "Want to come, fuck, yes, want to come just like this."  

 

"I want to watch," Gadreel said, stroking Sam slowly, never fast enough to throw him over the edge.  Sam cried out, his hips still moving desperately.  "May I watch you?"  

 

"Yes!" Sam gasped, staring at Gadreel.  "Anything, fuck, anything, please, I just need to-"  

 

"I know what you need," Gadreel said, taking his free hand to tangle into Sam's hair.  "I will give it to you, I promise." He gave another small tug to Sam's hair, just enough to make Sam gasp for him, and smirked at him.  

 

Sam's thighs were flexing, struggling to push himself up higher and into his hand.  Gadreel stared at Sam, at the picture he made as he slowly forced Sam to bare his neck.  He leaned in and pressed his face to where the pulse was pounding in Sam's neck and licked at the skin.  "So beautiful for me, you are so very beautiful."  

 

"Gadreel!" Sam cried out, clenching tighter on Gadreel's waist.  

 

"Yes," Gadreel whispered, tugging on Sam's hair again, twisting his wrist as he stroked over the head of Sam's cock.  Sam cried out again, the sound echoing in the room.  "Come for me, Sam, I want to see you," he ordered, watching as Sam shouted his name and bucked under him, come exploding over his hand and Sam's stomach.  

 

Sam immediately slumped against Gadreel, panting hard.  "Holy shit..." 

 

Gadreel smiled and continued combing his fingers through Sam's hair.  "You are so very beautiful.  Lay down, I'll get you a bottle of water."  

 

Sam wrinkled his eyebrows at him for a moment as he pulled away and Gadreel went to the small fridge in the corner of the room, pulling out a bottle of water, bringing it over to where Sam had now flopped back onto the bed.  He smiled.  "You look quite comfortable."  

 

"This bed is **_amazing_** ," Sam said, forcing his eyes open to look at Gadreel.  He smiled and took the bottle away from Gadreel, taking a few quick sips, emptying half of it.  "You going to join me on it?" 

 

Gadreel chuckled and came to sit down beside Sam, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "If you would like."  

 

"Well, if we're on the subject if I want, I want to suck your cock," Sam said, stretching a little bit.  

 

He relaxed into the bed again, his expression blissful.  Gadreel smiled and stretched out beside him.  It was hard to tell if Sam was in subspace or just in the aftermath of a very excellent orgasm.  Gadreel was more than fine with both.  "You do not have to if you don't want to."  

 

Sam grinned.  "Oh, I want to."  

 

"I have no objections," Gadreel said, tugging gently on Sam's hair to tilt his head back and pull him up for a kiss.  "None whatsoever."  

 

"Good," Sam purred, turning onto his side and pressing Gadreel back to the bed.  "Anything in particular you don't like?"  

 

"No penetration please.  I need to be in a different mood for that," Gadreel said, watching Sam grin brightly at him.  

 

"I can work with that!" Sam said, spreading Gadreel's legs.  

 

Gadreel let his eyes flutter shut as Sam pressed a kiss to his abdomen, his tongue immediately following suit in leaving hot little trails all along his stomach.  "I think your mouth is amazing."  

 

Sam chuckled against Gadreel's skin.  "Just wait til you get my mouth on your dick."  

 

"I am waiting," Gadreel said, arching an eyebrow at Sam.  He couldn't quite keep the smile off his face and smiled when Sam immediately burst into laughter.  

 

"Maybe I'll make you wait a little longer then," Sam said, dropping his hands to Gadreel's hips, yanking him closer.  

 

Gadreel gasped and then smiled.  Sam was strong.  It was perhaps an obvious thought to have considering Sam's size and muscle tone, but Sam could very easily toss him around if he wanted to.  The thought that this man, this wonderful, amazing man, wanted to submit to him was enough to have him leaking steadily against his stomach.  

 

Sam's hands travelled over his thighs and then pressed his legs wider.  Gadreel took a low breath and relaxed, letting Sam push his legs as wide as he wanted.  He could feel the questioning look from Sam and met hazel eyes again.  "Yoga.  It does pay to be both strong and flexible in this line of work." 

 

"Mmm," Sam hummed in agreement, leaning down to press a kiss to Gadreel's thigh.  

 

Gadreel let his eyes fall closed again, his hands fisting in the sheets.  Sam was resolved to drive him completely wild.  That teasing, hot mouth moved slowly up his thigh, bypassing his cock in favor of licking and biting at his hipbone, before working his way back down to the other side.  Gadreel sucked in another slow breath and looked down at the taller man.  "Sam..."  

 

Sam gave Gadreel a cheeky grin.  "Do you want something?  I think that you have to ask for it.  Tell me what you want."  

 

Gadreel huffed out a laugh and stared up at Sam, lifting a hand to tug on his hair.  "Do you know the problem with telling me that?"  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "No?"  

 

"I am more than willing to articulate exactly how I want your mouth, lips and tongue wrapped around me," Gadreel said.  He trailed his fingers lower, tracing his fingertips over Sam's lips.  "I want your lips red and swollen, slick with spit as you suck on me.  I want to feel your tongue against the head and your hands clenching on my thighs as you get lost in tasting me, taking as much in as you can."  

 

Sam stared at Gadreel with wide eyes.  "Fuck," he breathed.  

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam and tossed him a condom from the dresser.  Hand jobs without one were fine, but until they were tested, it was a necessity.  

 

Sam had the condom on him in a matter of moments and he smiled again, settling back to wait for Sam to begin.  "Would you like me to con-ahhhh," he groaned, Sam's lips immediately swallowing him down.  That was an excellent answer then.  It was clear that it had been a while since the last time Sam had done this, but he was enthusiastic, and eager.  "Slow down," he chided.  "You don't need to impress."  

 

Sam pulled his mouth away for a moment and stroked Gadreel, his spit slicking the way.  "I want to."  

 

"Then make me come," Gadreel ordered.  He felt Sam's entire body shiver and watched as Sam bent back down to do exactly that.  Sam was enthusiastic, and he knew what to do to compensate for his inability to deep throat.  

 

A large hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking slowly as Sam's mouth worked over him, licking and sucking eagerly.  "You're so very good," Gadreel whispered, raising his hand and pushing his fingers through Sam's hair again.  Sam groaned around him and that felt even better.  "Yes, just like that, Sam.  You're so good and you're going to make me come, aren't you?"

 

Sam's hands tightened on his thighs and Gadreel took another measured breath, fighting for some semblance of control.  Sam was making it impossible to control himself properly.  On the other hand, that could have been exactly his intent.  "Sam-"  

 

Sam pulled away just enough to suck in a breath of air.  "Yeah.  Yeah.  I want it.  Please."  

 

Sam's begging was sweeter than any he had ever heard.  "Suck harder," he commanded, his voice soft.  "I'm close.  Please."  

 

Another deep whine from Sam had him shivering.  Sam was both desperate and determined in equal measures, swallowing him down as much as he could, sucking hard.  Sam's lips were beautifully red, stretched around his cock, better than he could have expected.  "Sam," he warned.  

 

Fingers dug into his thighs even more and Gadreel groaned, keeping his hips still as his orgasm washed up and over him as he exploded into the condom.  He let his imagination run away with him for a moment, thinking how beautiful Sam would look with a pearl necklace, maybe decorating his collar if he ever wanted to wear one again.  Sam pulled away a minute later, wiping at his mouth.  

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam and motioned for Sam to climb back onto the bed beside him.  Gadreel removed the condom and managed to get up, padding over to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.  He cleaned Sam off a moment later, and then himself, before crawling back into bed.  

 

Sam's eyes were dark and glassy, almost unfocused as they stared at him.  Gadreel reached out and tucked some of Sam's hair behind his ear.  He leaned in for a soft kiss a moment later.  "Thank you, Sam.  It was perfect."  

 

"I'm a little out of practice," Sam said, his voice hoarse.  He pressed in a little closer to Gadreel, relaxing at the simple touch to his hair.  "Can you sit closer?  Maybe put an arm around me?"  

 

"Of course."  Gadreel moved closer and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, kissing his forehead gently.  "Do you feel all right?"  

 

"A little drained.  In a good way.  But drained," Sam mumbled, pressing his face into Gadreel's chest as he relaxed.  Gadreel was holding him close and wasn't going to hurt him.  "Was it good?"  

 

Gadreel chuckled and pressed another kiss to Sam's forehead, before kissing the end of his nose.  "It was perfect."  

 

Sam snorted.  "You haven't had enough good blowjobs if you think that was anything close to perfect."  

 

"I assure you, I have had my fair share," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam.  "However, enthusiasm will always win out over technique and you were very...enthusiastic."  

 

Sam laughed and nodded, wrapping an arm around Gadreel after a minute of indecision.  "I like it.  I'm not good at it, but I like it."  

 

"And that, dear one, makes all of the difference," Gadreel said, smiling as he closed his eyes and relaxed, only to feel Sam tense.  "Sam?"  

 

"Dear one?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  "Could you give me a more sappy nickname?"  

 

Gadreel smiled and rubbed his hand over Sam's back slowly, watching as he melted into the touch, a low rumbling groan escaping him.  "What would you like me to call you then?"  

 

"Is Sam really out of the question?  I mean, I'm rather attached to it."  

 

A chuckle burst out of Gadreel and he leaned in to give Sam a soft and slow kiss.  "No, it is not.  But I am fond of nicknames.  I will likely call you several until one fits."  

 

Sam huffed, but smiled a little bit.  "I suppose that I can live with that."  

 

"I would like you to, yes," Gadreel said, smiling up at him.  "You could give me a nickname if you like.  Much of my family calls me Zeke."  

 

"Zeke?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

"Yes." Gadreel nodded.  "One of my middle names is Ezekiel.  And many of my younger siblings had difficulty with Gadreel."  

 

Sam studied Gadreel for a moment and shook his head.  "Gadreel is fine with me."  

 

Gadreel was certain that he was not hiding the pleasure Sam's words gave him.  Truthfully, while he had learned to answer to the name Zeke, he preferred his given name in all things.  "Regardless, to the original point of our conversation, I would not mind a nickname as I have been accustomed to them in the past."  

 

"Hmmm," Sam hummed.  "I'll think about it."  

 

"I look forward to seeing what you can come up with," Gadreel said, rubbing the small of Sam's back, watching him melt into the sheets.  

 

"Careful, or I am going to fall asleep," Sam mumbled, his eyes drifted closed. 

 

Gadreel smiled and kept up the gentle stroking.  "That implies that I would mind you falling asleep.  Feel free to do so."  

 

Sam hummed.  "Yeah, let me take a twenty minute power nap, that sounds awesome."  

 

"Of course," Gadreel said.  Sam proceeded to doze off almost immediately, snoring quietly into his shoulder.  He shifted a little and let Sam move closer.  They were pressed together from head to toe and he could not help but want to hold Sam this way in his own bed.  That would be a thought for another time, perhaps never, after the way Sam had been treated by Ruby.  

 

He would need to be very careful with their scenes to make sure that he didn't push Sam too far.  But then, he had no intention of breaking Sam's trust after what had happened with Ruby.  

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene time!

 

 

Twenty two minutes later, Gadreel shifted and started to gently push Sam's hair away from his face.  Sam stirred and sleepy hazel eyes blinked open at him.  Sam grinned, dimples flashing, and Gadreel smiled back at him.  "How do you feel?"  

 

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Sam said, stretching nice and long before sitting up in bed.  "Holy crap, that nap was exactly what I needed, I don't remember the last time I felt this good!"  

 

"I am glad," Gadreel said, standing as well, walking to the floor where his clothes were, picking them up.  He smiled at Sam.  "Should we discuss perhaps a schedule of some sort?  Or would you like to contact me when you are interested in a scene?"  

 

Sam hummed, picking up his clothes and starting to pull them on again.  "Either or is fine with me.  Do you have a preference?  Do you know what you want to do?"  

 

Gadreel nodded.  "I would like to schedule a scene a week, perhaps less, depending on how you are feeling.  We can, of course, meet outside of the club, but I completely leave that up to you and to your choice, Sam."  

 

Sam grinned, big and wide, stretching.  "If I get to have sex like that, I might want to see you every day!" he said with a laugh.  

 

"If we had sex like that every day, I would fear you getting tired of me," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam.  

 

"Somehow, I really, really don't think that's going to be an issue," Sam said, laughing as he finished putting on his shirt.  

 

Gadreel smiled as Sam didn't bother to button the shirt, leaving it open with his chest on display.  He would have to make sure that he marked up Sam, if he was willing.  He looked far too beautiful on display like that.  "How is Tuesday for your schedule?"  

 

Sam considered it for a long moment before nodding.  "It'd work fine.  I usually have Tuesdays and Wednesdays off, but not always, so for right now, that's good."  

 

Gadreel nodded and moved to stand in front of Sam, trailing his fingertips over where that dimple was hiding for the moment.  "Tuesday then.  Please feel free to text me in the meantime.  I look forward to it."  

 

"Y-yeah," Sam managed, sucking in another breath.  "Do you know what you want to do yet?"  

 

"I do," Gadreel said, smiling as he stared at Sam.  "I think you will enjoy it very much.  And you will not need to worry about marks to carry to work unless you want them."  

 

Sam stretched again.  "As long as they’re below the collar of a short sleeved polo and don't show on my arms?  Feel free."  

 

"I will keep that very much in mind," Gadreel said, trailing his fingertips down Sam's arm and over his wrist.  "Right hand or left for your bracelet?"  He circled his fingers around Sam's wrist and looked up at the taller man.  Sam's mouth fell open in surprise.  

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  "Would you still like one?  Or would you like me to wait on that?"  

 

"I uh, do, yeah, no, that's fine," Sam stuttered, taking a deep breath and smiling at Gadreel.  "Left hand is my preference.  I use my right for too much stuff."  

 

"Very well.  I shall have one for you on Tuesday.  Would you like to meet me here, or should I pick you up?  Whatever you would like, Sam."  Gadreel said, smiling at him again.  

 

Gadreel could see Sam's hesitation around being picked up and smiled at him.  "If you would like to meet here, that is fine."  

 

Sam nodded.  "Yeah, let's do that, meeting here sounds great."  

 

Gadreel nodded again.  "Of course.  Do you have a specific time that would work for you?"  

 

Sam thought about it for a moment.  “Uh, well, I have work in the morning, and I get home around five, so between six and seven?” 

 

“That would be perfect,” Gadreel said, smiling at Sam.  

 

Sam flushed again, but nodded.  “Okay, okay.  Then, I’ll see you Tuesday?”  

 

“Yes.”  Gadreel watched Sam walk to the door.  “Text me if you would like to.”  

 

Sam glanced back at him a moment later.  “Yeah, yeah.  I will.”  

 

Sam glanced back at him once more and Gadreel nodded to him before Sam was gone.  He sank back down into the chair and took a deep breath.  This was dangerous.  

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

'Honest to fucking god, sometimes I want to stab my brother.  He needs a good beating more than I do!  And I actually like said beatings!'

 

Gadreel opened the text and smiled.  'I could offer your brother his pick of doms.  Would he prefer a male or female?'

 

Sam's next reply was immediate.  He was likely on break from work.  The knowledge that they would be seeing each other in a few hours had them both keyed up.  

 

They had texted a handful of times over the course of the weekend, trading questions about their day.  Sam was very teasing in his texts, trying to start a game of sorts.  Gadreel followed along to a point, but always stopped before it became too involved.  Perhaps some other time.  

 

'He doesn't even know what he wants.  He has a crush on this guy who works in the bookshop across from where he works, but he's also never said a single word to the guy!  He's ridiculous!' 

 

Gadreel smiled.  'So your brother likes the nerdy types?  I have several doms who would be more than willing to assist.' 

 

'I'll keep that in mind.' 

 

Gadreel was about to respond when suddenly his phone chimed again.  He raised an eyebrow.  

 

'So do I get any hints about what is happening tonight?' 

 

'Tonight will mostly be about exploration.' Gadreel debated sending another and typed out a few more words.  'I want to learn what you like.  You're going to tell me.'  

 

'Sounds hot.  G2g, see you at six!' 

 

'Of course.  I will be on the couches, as before.' 

 

No response from Sam, but that would be all right.  He would need to begin getting ready soon.  The scene tonight...Sam would enjoy it.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

Gadreel turned over the running of the club for the evening to Castiel.  His cousin was more than happy to do so, and had taken his place, patrolling the floor, keeping an eye on the members of the club.  

 

He situated himself on the couches at five minutes until six and kept his eyes on the doors.  Sam entered no less than ten minutes later, catching his eyes immediately.  Gadreel sat up and waited for Sam to approach.  

 

While the crowd didn't part for Sam, they weren't willing to stand in his way either.  By the time Sam made his way over in front of him, they had attracted more than a little attention.  Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Sam, in only black jeans (no shoes, shirt or socks, good) as he knelt in front of him and bowed his head.  

 

"Very good," Gadreel said, standing up from the couch, circling around Sam slowly, inspecting him.  "You look excellent this evening."  

 

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor.  

 

"Give me your left hand.  I have a present for you," Gadreel said, taking Sam's hand as soon as he lifted it.  He pulled out the small bracelet and snapped it around Sam's wrist.  "Does it fit well?"  

 

Sam stared at the bracelet and swallowed.  "Yes."  

 

“Good.  It won’t chafe.  It’s made of suede.  Unmarked for now,” Gadreel smiled and stroked his fingers along the fabric.  “In another life, this same strip of fabric would have been a cock ring.  I found it fitting.”  

 

Gadreel felt Sam’s entire body shiver and he smirked at him.  “Beautiful.”  He stood and trailed his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “Now come with me.”  

 

Gadreel led the way to one of the private rooms, waiting until Sam had come in after him before he shut the door.  He could tell that Sam was tense and a little worried that they were shut off from the rest of the club.  

 

"Don't worry.  We won't be in here long," Gadreel assured him, watching the rest of the tension bleed from Sam.  "Kneel at the foot of the bed.  I have something else I want to give you."  

 

Gadreel went to the wardrobe and pulled out the small bag he had put there earlier and placed in front of where Sam was now kneeling.  "Open it," he ordered.  

 

Gadreel watched as Sam opened the small bag and reached in.  Sam's eyes went wide as he felt the material and then pulled it out.  The pale blue satin panties with white lace dangled from his fingers.  "Put them on."  

 

"I-panties, I-"  

 

"Sam," Gadreel interrupted.  "Put them on.  Now."  Sam immediately jolted into action, undoing the zipper and button on his jeans.  Sam was once again tense as he pushed his jeans down.  Bare underneath.  Perfect.  

 

Sam hesitated only another second, picking up the soft blue silk.  Gadreel watched the way his fingers rubbed it and waited for Sam to step into them, pulling them up his legs.  Sam shivered again, hard.  "How do they feel?"  

 

"I, ah, good, sir," Sam stuttered, sucking in a slow breath.  

 

"I'm sure that they do.  Now, put your jeans back on."  It took Sam a moment to obey the order, but his relief was palpable.  The black jeans showed nothing.  Gadreel walked closer and trailed his fingers along the waistband of Sam's jeans.  "No one is going to know, except for me."  

 

Sam nodded for him and dropped his eyes to the floor.  "Thank you, sir."  

 

"So good for me," Gadreel said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "Here's what I want you to do.  Spend the next hour walking around the club.  No one will disturb you now that you are wearing that."  He nodded towards the bracelet.  

 

"I want you to watch.  Observe.  Get curious.  Find things you want to try, things you hate, dislike, and want me to try.  Come back and tell me three things you would like to try," Gadreel instructed.  Sam shivered again, and Gadreel could tell he was hardening in his jeans.  

 

"When you are finished, I will be waiting on the couches.  If you do as I have asked, I will let you come.  Understood?"  

 

"Y-yes sir," Sam gasped.  

 

"Go," Gadreel ordered, nodding towards the door.  A moment later, Sam disappeared through it, a small sound escaping him as he moved.  

 

Gadreel made his way back to the couches and watched as Sam slowly walked around the room.  He was obedient, watching everyone, pausing longer in some places than others.  Had he not been looking for it, he never would have noticed the way Sam shifted in place from time to time, as though uncomfortable.  

 

He smiled and took a sip of the water.  Sam was so very beautiful, and every dom in the club noticed him.  Perhaps they didn't all want him, but many of them did.  Gadreel kept an eye on the clock and smiled when Sam started to make his way back to the upper level after an hour had passed.  

 

Gadreel waited for Sam to come kneel in front of him on the couch.  "You did very well," he praised, reaching for one of the water bottles he had ordered.  "Tilt your head back and open your mouth."  

 

He felt Sam relax even further as he slowly poured water into Sam's mouth, letting him swallow and consume an entire bottle before he put it to the side.  "I like my subs to be punctual.  Thank you for being so."  

 

"Of course, sir," Sam said, resisting the urge to look up at Gadreel again.  

 

“Now, come here.  Straddle my lap.  I want you to tell me what you learned,” Gadreel said.  It took Sam a second, but then he was sitting as ordered, comfortably on his lap, his head still bowed.  He was breathing a little harder than usual and he was clearly aroused.  

 

“I,” Sam managed, and then swallowed.  “I saw several things I would like to try, sir.” 

 

“I’m sure you did,” Gadreel said, smiling at Sam.  “Tell me.”  

 

Sam took a slow breath and stared at Gadreel.  “Spanking.”  

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at him.  “That is hardly a revelation, considering you enjoy paddling.”  

 

“No, sir.  But my previous, well, she never used her hands.  And the way the handprint appeared, and then the skin reddened, and it was just-”  

 

“I understand,” Gadreel interrupted.  “It’s much more personal than a paddle, isn’t it?” 

 

Sam nodded, glancing up at Gadreel.  “Yes, sir.”  

 

“Very good.  Perhaps that is something we will try soon.  What else did you see that you liked?” Gadreel asked, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair again, smiling when he melted almost immediately.  

 

Sam cleared his throat.  “I would like you to try fucking my mouth.  There was one couple, who, it was just, slow and deep and…”  He trailed off and shivered.  

 

“Ahhh,” Gadreel said, smiling at Sam, reaching up to cup his face and tilt Sam’s face until surprised hazel eyes met his.  “I think I should like to see that again.  I loved the sight of your lips stretched around me, to fuck your mouth and throat…” He hummed.  “It would be a special pleasure.”  

 

“Yeah, so, uh,” Sam looked up at Gadreel for a brief second.  “I’m also liking what we’re doing right now.”  

 

Gadreel tucked his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s pants, trailing his fingers over the satin that he could feel.  “Do you?”  Sam gave him another nod and he smiled.  “Good.  I’m glad.  Is there anything else that you would like to try off the top of your head?”  

 

“One other thing.  Uh, your voice, and I liked,” Sam paused for a second.  “I like it when you call me good.”  

 

Gadreel watched Sam flush and reached up to push his fingers slowly through Sam’s hair.  He smiled and tugged Sam closer, kissing him softly.  “You’ve done very well.  Would you like to come?”  

 

He wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and gave a slow squeeze through the jeans.  Sam immediately gasped and bucked into the touch.  The panties, accented by the roughness of the jeans, probably felt maddening.  

 

“Ahhh, yes,” Sam groaned, leaning forward, trying to balance himself on the edge of the couch.  “Yes, please, sir.”  

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

“Let me put you on display for everyone here, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?Everyone watching and wanting you, and none of them can have you,” Gadreel said, squeezing Sam again.Sam gasped and moaned for him and Gadreel repeated the squeeze, admiring Sam as he tried to thrust into his hand.  

 

 

“Yes, yes, sir, please sir,” Sam begged, rocking his hips up and into the tease of Gadreel’s fingertips.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled.“Good boy, such a good boy for me.”Sam keened and thrust into his hand again, desperately searching for friction.“Yes, yes, I’d like to see you come, just like this.Can you do that for me?”  

 

 

“Y-yes sir,” Sam moaned, rocking into the firm press of Gadreel’s hand.  

 

 

“Good, you’re so very good for me, Sam,” Gadreel whispered, watching as Sam strained, pushing into his hands.“Come Sam, I want to see you, you’ve been so good, now take what you want.”  

 

 

Sam was shaking on top of him, his whole body trembling as he moved, pushing his hips forward over and over again.Several people had stopped to watch and Gadreel knew Sam loved it even more that people were watching."They see you, you know."Sam's hips stuttered and a low whine escaped his mouth.  

 

 

"You love that they watch, that they want you," Gadreel whispered."I hope that you know that.They want you, they see that bracelet on your wrist.I'm not going to let them take you away from me.You are so very beautiful.And I want them to see what you look like when you come." 

 

 

Sam choked on another moan, his movements getting desperate and frantic before he finally stuttered and came.His body arched, one beautiful curve as Gadreel felt his cock pulse inside his jeans.A moment later, Sam slumped against him, breathing hard.  

 

 

"That's it.You're so beautiful.Just breathe for me now, Sam, you did so good.So good," Gadreel said, helping Sam to settling into his lap so Sam could lay his head on his thigh.He combed his fingers slowly through Sam's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple."Thank you Sam, you were perfect, thank you."  

 

 

Sam made a muffled sound against his thigh and Gadreel smiled, letting Sam relax until he was nothing but a puddle against him."Well, I think that your first foray into lingerie was a resounding success," he whispered, continuing to pet Sam slowly.  

 

 

It took Sam several minutes until he could move, but Gadreel smiled when Sam shifted back a few inches and surprised hazel eyes blinked at him."Hey there, how are you feeling?"  

 

 

Sam wrinkled his nose and glanced down."I came in my pants."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and looked up at Sam, pulling him in for a soft kiss.Sam melted into it, opening for him."So you did.It was magnificent."  

 

 

"Magnificent, yeah, but..." He looked back up at Gadreel and snorted."A shower would be lovely."  

 

 

"A shower I can do, beautiful.Up you go.Do you need water?"Gadreel asked, smiling when Sam shook his head."Very well.Follow me.We'll be going back to the room that we were in before."  

 

 

"Sounds good," Sam said, standing slowly and bowing his head again as he held his arms behind his back.

 

 

Gadreel checked only once to make sure that Sam was following him and let the way through the different members, including more than one dom smirking at him.He opened the door for Sam again and held it open, letting Sam walk in."Strip, and we'll shower together if you like."  

 

 

Sam immediately turned around and swore a little bit."Shit, I mean, you didn't have me-"  

 

 

"True, but I am hoping for a hand in the shower."Sam burst out laughing and grinned widely at him.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and opened the door to the bathroom, watching as Sam stripped the rest of the way."I might keep those.Have you wear them again.Get you matching stockings and maybe a few other things?"Sam paused in the middle of walking towards the bathroom and shivered, his cock twitching.Gadreel smiled."Like that idea?"  

 

 

"Okay, okay.Yes, fuck yes, especially after this," Sam said."Just, give me a little bit to recover."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled again and turned the shower on, turning the heat of the water up."You do prefer hot showers, right?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and stepped up behind Gadreel, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his neck."Yes, I'm not one of those strange and terrible people who like cold showers."  

 

 

"Excellent to know.Get in.You'll want to rinse off after that, I'm sure," Gadreel held the door open for Sam and stepped into the shower after him.He was surprised when Sam suddenly wrapped him in his arms and kissed him, hard and demanding.  

 

 

Gadreel let Sam sweep him away, that big, delicious hand wrapping around his cock and giving a slow squeeze."Ahhh, you don't have to if you don't want to, Sam."  

 

 

"I said yes already," Sam breathed against Gadreel's lips, nipping at his lower lip."I want to.You certainly deserve it after that show earlier.Been a while since I've come that hard."  

 

 

Gadreel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and held on as he was kissed again, Sam's hand working him over in slow, steady strokes.Sam started to kiss down his neck and Gadreel let his head fall back, closing his eyes."Then I would say that you have not been having proper partner-induced orgasms.I promise you that what I have planned for you next will be even better."  

 

 

"Ooooh." Sam grinned up at Gadreel and stole another kiss, this one decidedly softer."I like how you already have plans for what you want to do next time and we've barely finished this time."  

 

 

"Well, I do need to be prepared," Gadreel teased, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair and pull gently."How are you feeling?"  

 

 

"Mmmm, floaty, awesome, and like you are doing too much damn talking for someone who has their dick in the hand of someone else," Sam shot back, leaning in to kiss Gadreel, stroking him a little faster.  

 

 

Gadreel groaned and bucked his hips into Sam's hand."Control.I attempt to have it, even around you."  

 

 

"Hmmm," Sam hummed, teasing his thumb across the tip of Gadreel's cock.  

 

 

Gadreel groaned and tugged on Sam's hair."Don't forget, you tease me, I'm going to tease back."  

 

 

“Well, I like your teasing,” Sam shot back, grinning at Gadreel.  

 

 

“My teasing is going to involve a cock ring and you begging to come until I think you are desperate enough for it if you aren’t careful,” Gadreel growled.He pulled Sam down into another kiss and gasped when Sam’s other hand came around him to pull him closer.  

 

 

“Mmmm, sounds fun.Maybe you should spank me for misbehaving,” Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Gadreel again.  

 

 

Gadreel shuddered and gasped into Sam’s mouth, shaking as his orgasm washed over him, sagging into Sam’s arms for a moment.He took a deep breath and pulled back to stare at Sam.“Those hands of yours are lethal weapons.”  

 

 

Sam grinned at Gadreel.“Yup, aren’t they?”  

 

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam and tugged him down for another kiss.“Let’s work on actually getting clean, shall we?We need to go over what did and didn’t work for this scene.”  

 

 

Sam blinked.“Uh, everything was awesome, I got to come, so, we’re good?”  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and ducked under the spray, rinsing himself off."There's nothing that you would have liked done differently, nothing that made you uncomfortable or that you were not okay with?"  

 

 

He watched as Sam hummed and gave it some serious thought before he shrugged.Gadreel raised an eyebrow at him and waited for an answer.  

 

 

"There were definitely a few things that I was less than thrilled with," Sam said."But it wasn't anything in your control.It was stuff that I saw that I wasn't okay with.Which you couldn't help.I just kept moving when I saw that sort of stuff."  

 

 

Gadreel nodded approvingly."I'm glad that the scene went how you wished it to.Shall we meet next Tuesday as planned?"  

 

 

Sam grinned at him."How about tomorrow night?I'll host and we can have pizza and watch movies."  

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Sam."That sounds quite amenable. However, are you certain that you want to see me again so soon?"  

 

 

Sam frowned and leaned down to give Gadreel another kiss.Gadreel let his eyes flutter shut as Sam's hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer."I told you.I'm not going to get tired of you.Whoever gave you that impression, that you are someone to get tired of, I'll hit if I ever get the chance to meet them.And you've seen my hands.I pack one hell of a punch."  

 

 

"Ah," Gadreel said with a smile."I appreciate your thoughts of violence on my behalf, but I assure you it isn't necessary.If you would like to eat pizza tomorrow, I shall arrive happily whenever you like."  

 

 

"Okay, well, I'm going to pass the hell out when I get home, but how about you arrive somewhere between three and four and I'll get the pizza for us?"Sam said, taking his turn under the spray to rinse the rest of the way off.  

 

 

"Will you text me your address?" Gadreel asked, admiring the sight of Sam under the water.He was beautiful.Very, very beautiful."And should I expect orgasms?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and winked at him.Gadreel smiled and closed his eyes happily.That was almost certainly a yes.Excellent.  

 

 

"Hey, Gadreel?" Sam asked, reaching out to wrap a hand around the back of Gadreel's neck.  

 

 

"Yes?" Gadreel stepped closer as Sam pulled on him, until their lips were meeting again, this time a slow and gentle slide.Sam wasn't trying to claim him, but their lips and tongues tangled together in a dance that got hotter by the moment until they finally managed to break apart, panting at each other.  

 

 

Sam grinned at Gadreel."Surprise is a good look on you.I like that smile."  

 

 

Gadreel blinked in surprise as Sam pressed a thumb to his lower lip, still smiling at him."I shall endeavor to use it on you far more often then."  

 

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered, leaning down to kiss Gadreel again."But save that one for me, okay?I don't want other people seeing it and thinking they can take you from me."  

 

 

"I am quite certain that if that time comes, it will be you they wish to steal, not me," Gadreel said, keeping his voice low as Sam kissed him again, slow and hesitant.  

 

 

Sam pulled back and pressed a kiss to Gadreel's forehead."They didn't see that smile."  

 

 

Gadreel blinked in surprise and watched as Sam reached out to turn the water off, grabbing one of the two towels that were hanging on a nearby rack, starting to dry off.He grabbed one as well, wrapping it around his waist before following Sam back into the bedroom.  

 

 

Sam was busy toweling off his hair, uncaring about his nakedness, proud of his body.Gadreel admired the sight of him for a very long moment and licked his lips.“You are beautiful.”  

 

 

Sam laughed.“Men are handsome, women are beautiful.”  

 

 

“Beauty is often said to be in the eye of the beholder,” Gadreel shot back, watching Sam grin at him.“As I am the one beholding, you are very, very beautiful, Sam.”  

 

 

“Flatterer,” Sam accused.  

 

 

"One might argue that that is my job as your dominant," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam."But in this case, it nothing more than the truth.I'll get you to see it eventually, you have my promise."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam again and finished dressing himself, holding the door open to Sam."Then I shall see you tomorrow?"  

 

 

"Yeah, I'll text you!" Sam said, giving Gadreel a wave.  

 

 

Gadreel followed Sam out far enough to make sure that Sam was able to leave the club safely.He leaned back against the wall and turned to look at Castiel over his shoulder, smiling at him."All is well?"  

 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, stepping up closer to Gadreel."I find it surprising that he submits.You would think, with a body and posture like that, he would be a dom, even an excellent one."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and turned to look at his cousin."I don't disagree in the slightest. And I think what I will find is that he is far more of a switch than he is a submissive.But his submission is very...sweet."  

 

 

"You did appear to be enjoying his display earlier," Castiel commented.  

 

 

Gadreel turned to look at Castiel and smiled at him."I would challenge you not to enjoy such a display as that when it is going on right in your lap."  

 

 

Castiel bowed his head and Gadreel turned to look back out at the rest of the club.Things were far from winding down, some new members coming in only a moment later."I think that I shall leave the rest of tonight in your hands, Castiel.If you should require anything, I will be available in my office."  

 

 

"Understood," Castiel said, brushing past Gadreel.  

 

 

Gadreel made his way back to the bar and ordered a drink for himself, sipping it slowly.Sam.He was fascinating as much as he was dangerous.He would need to take care to guard his heart.His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.  

 

 

'Had a really awesome time tonight.Forgot to mention it.Thanks.' 

 

 

Gadreel thumbed over the reply button for a few minutes, and smiled at the message from Sam.Sweet and innocent still, somehow.'I had an excellent time as well.You will never need to thank me.Unless it is with pizza.'  

 

 

He sent the message and could hear the echo of Sam's laughter as he received a smiley face in response.He tapped out another message quickly.'Sleep well, Sam.'  

 

 

'Not going to be an issue!Night!'  

 

 

Gadreel tucked his phone back into his pocket and picked up his drink again, sipping at it.  

 

 

"You don't deserve him, you know," a feminine voice purred.  

 

 

Gadreel stiffened and didn't bother looking over his shoulder."Leave.Now.Or I will have you thrown out."  

 

 

"Come, come, don't you want to keep some semblance of decorum, Gadreel?" Ruby said as she slid into the seat next to him, waving for a drink.  

 

 

"I don't know how you got in here-"  

 

 

"A blond wig and some different makeup does wonders for fooling anyone," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder."I remain very impressed at your conniving.You picked him up mere hours after I left him.What did you tell him?"  

 

 

Gadreel took another sip of his drink."The truth.You abused him.Have abused him."  

 

 

"I gave him what he needed and he knows that.He's twisted inside.Fucked up.He wants dark things and I was more than willing to give those to him.Of course, perhaps I went too far a few weeks ago-"

 

 

"Perhaps?" Gadreel snarled, turning to face her.Ruby merely raised an eyebrow at him."He safeworded.You did not stop, and you attempted something on him that he had not consented to.That is the definition of going too far.He trusted you."  

 

 

Ruby shrugged and smiled at the bartender when she was offered a drink."And now he does not, and he’s dumped me, ejected me from all parts of his life.Are you satisfied?You may take my place in all things."  

 

 

Gadreel stared at Ruby, frowning."What are you implying?"  

 

 

"You orchestrated it all, didn't you?You saw Sam, wanted him.You invited me on stage, perhaps knowing that I would push Sam too far.You have a conversation with Sam prior to that same show, maybe you said something to him that made him more inclined to safeword than he ever has been before.In any other circumstances, I am confident that Sam would have been fine," Ruby said, staring at Gadreel.  

 

 

"Take it a step even further.I push him too far.He safewords.You comfort him, bring him down from the high he was at.And then what?Offer up your services?A perfect situational manipulation," Ruby said, laughing."I would be impressed if it hadn't happened to me.Your mind games are legendary, Gadreel, but I hadn’t realized the extent that you would go to get what you wanted."  

 

 

Gadreel stared at her, tilting his head."You assume that I had forethought and not Sam's well-being at the top of my mind.That was my only desire, to provide him a safe environment to what he needed.It was his choice to come back here-"

 

 

"Hardly!" Ruby interrupted."Maybe you gave him the illusion of a choice, but I very much doubt that you had any intention whatsoever of letting him go."  

 

 

Gadreel waved a hand and in a moment, Castiel appeared."Leave, Ruby.You are no longer welcome here, as has been made abundantly clear.Stay away from Asphodel and stay away from Sam."  

 

 

"Is that a threat?" she called as she was walked to the door.  

 

 

"No.I do not need to make threats," Gadreel told her, watching as she was directed out the door and towards the street.He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

 

"Gadreel?"  

 

 

Gadreel shook his head and looked at Castiel."No, it's all right.I banned her once and I should not have needed to do so a second time.Unless it is urgent, please leave me alone for the remainder of the evening, Castiel."  

 

 

Castiel bowed his head again and immediately retreated.Gadreel stared at the doorway that Ruby had just left from.That wasn't the last they were going to hear of her.He would need to warn Sam.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohshit there's that plot I mentioned...


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

Sam's apartment was only ten minutes away from his own, a fact which made him smile as he parked his car  in the lot that Sam had recommended.  Gadreel made his way into the enclosed entrance of the apartment and buzzed to be let into Sam's.  In another minute, he was up the two flights of stairs and knocking on Sam's door.  

 

 

"Door's open!" Sam called.  

 

 

Gadreel opened the door and removed his shoes, leaving them in the entryway, padding into the living room."I believe that beer is normally accompanied with pizza," he said, holding up the six pack he had procured."I did remember to get Bud Light, as is your preference."  

 

 

Sam laughed and grinned at Gadreel over the back of the couch."Awesome, thanks!Go ahead and throw it into the fridge.I was just about to order the pizza, so let me know what you like!"  

 

 

"Veggie lovers would be excellent," Gadreel said, depositing the beer into the fridge before heading over to Sam on the couch."I will also be fine with anything you order, however, nothing with onions."  

 

 

"Allergy?"  

 

 

Gadreel settled down onto the other side of the couch and smiled at Sam."A strong dislike would be far more accurate."  

 

 

Sam grinned and added that to their pizza order on the computer."Yeah, I'm not the biggest fan of onions either, unless they’re in chili."  

 

 

"I love them when they are in things, I just cannot stand them when they are raw or not thoroughly cooked.In chili, that is not a concern, so I do not need to worry."He leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at what he was getting."Meat Lovers?"  

 

 

Sam waggled his eyebrows at Gadreel."I love me some meat."  

 

 

Gadreel snorted and left Sam to ordering the pizza."What movie are we going to watch?"  

 

 

"Figured I'd leave it up to you.I'm not picky, but I'd like to stay away from anything sappy and romance-esque.Not really my...area," Sam said, going back to clicking away frantically at his computer.  

 

 

Gadreel stood and made his way over to the rack of movies next to the television, looking through the dozens of movies."You have a rather impressive movie collection."  

 

 

"I tend to wait until places have them on sale for cheap and then stock up," Sam said, glancing over the top of his computer at Gadreel.  

 

 

"I see."Gadreel selected several different movies and brought them back over to Sam, holding them out."Are any of these particularly interesting to you?I have not seen them."  

 

 

"You haven't seen the new Hobbit?" Sam asked, staring at Gadreel with wide eyes."Well hell, that's what we're watching then!I can't believe that you’ve denied yourself that.You've seen the Lord of the Rings movies, right?"  

 

 

Gadreel laughed and nodded."Yes, I am not completely without some movie-going experience.I have seen the Lord of the Rings movies, but I have not had a chance to look at the Hobbit movies as yet."  

 

 

Sam pointed to the Blu-Ray player and waited for Gadreel to put the disc in before patting the couch next to him."All right, come on, I am a fantastic pillow, and unless you have any objections, you're getting over here to cuddle up next to me."  

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Sam, but made his way back over to the couch, sitting next to him."Are we going to cuddle?"  

 

 

"I like cuddling!" Sam said, grinning at Gadreel, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer."So yes, we're going to cuddle and you're going to do as your sub asks, because he is feeling unnecessarily needy this evening."  

 

 

"Perhaps you should be the one leaning against me then," Gadreel suggested, relaxing against Sam's chest, tucking his head to make it a little more comfortable for them both.As Sam opened the DVD menu, he shook his head and sat up."I have another recommendation."At Sam's blank look, he motioned for Sam to get up and settled himself back down onto the couch with his back to the armrest and spread his legs."Come here.Your head on my chest.This way you can stretch out."  

 

 

Sam laughed."I said I wanted to cuddle, not fall asleep."  

 

 

"I'll pet your hair," Gadreel said, his voice teasing.It took Sam another minute before he settled in against his chest, but after that, Sam groaned happily the second his fingers were in Sam's hair."See?Better idea?"  

 

 

Sam snorted and shook his head."I am going to say no and refuse to admit it, because this is way too comfy and I still need to get up for pizza and that is just completely unfair.I don't want to move." 

 

 

Gadreel smiled and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair."I would apologize, but I am not sorry for this."He smiled as Sam made a sleepy noise against his chest and snuggled into him further."Go ahead and rest.I'll watch the movie and keep an ear out for the pizza."Another grunt of Sam.Gadreel kept up the gentle petting and watched the events on screen pan out.  

 

 

He smiled, more than once.The actor playing Bilbo was doing an excellent job portraying the stuffiness of hobbits.When a knock came on the door, he nudged Sam, gently, who had been snoring against his chest for several minutes."Sam?Wake up, sweetheart," Gadreel whispered."Pizza's here."  

 

 

"Whazzat?" Sam mumbled, pushing himself up and off Gadreel's chest, looking at the door.Knocking came again."Yeah, uh, one second, be right there," he called out, stretching and padding over to the table to grab his wallet and some cash out of it.He grabbed their pizzas and brought them back over to the couch."Do you want one of the beers you brought, or something else to drink?"  

 

 

"Water would be fantastic.But here, sit.Would you like one of the beers?I'll get it for you," Gadreel said, walking towards the kitchen.Sam called out a yes and Gadreel grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge and a glass from one of the cabinets.He poured himself some water and made his way over to the couch again, offering Sam his beer as he sat in front of his pizza.  

 

 

"Are you a vegetarian?" Sam asked, taking a large bite of his pizza."If I eat meat, does that bother you?"  

 

 

Gadreel shook his head."No to both questions.However I do like vegetables on my pizza, when I can get them.But, rest assured, I do still enjoy a wide variety of meat."  

 

 

"Excellent, I was worried there for a second." Sam said, grabbing a second slide of pizza.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and they both ate together for several minutes, turning the movie back on when they realized it was still frozen on pause.Sam polished off his entire pizza and even ate one of the slices of his veggie pizza before declaring himself full and settling back onto the couch.He smiled and closed the box and they both returned to their previous positions on the couch.  

 

 

The rest of the night was a blur of movies and Sam dozing off and on against him.Gadreel kept up the constant petting and Sam relaxed even more, dozing off regularly.By the time the movie was over, he let Sam rest a little while longer before rousing him."Sam?"  

 

 

"Mmmm, dun wanna move," Sam mumbled.He yawned again and nuzzled into Gadreel's chest.The other man did make an excellent pillow, that was for certain.  

 

 

"I absolutely agree with the not moving, however, I think that you would be far more comfortable in your bed," Gadreel said, combing through Sam's hair.  

 

 

Sam huffed."My bed doesn't have you in it.You are the best human pillow ever." 

 

 

Gadreel smiled and urged Sam up a little bit."Well, let me put it this way then.If you want me in your bed, all you have to do is ask."  

 

 

Sam blinked and sat up and looked at Gadreel."Really?"  

 

 

"Of course," Gadreel said, shrugging a little bit."I did come over here with that option in mind.If you would prefer me to head home, I can do that as well."  

 

 

Sam shook his head and managed to lever himself the rest of the way off the couch."Nope, get your butt up and into my bed.Now I'm really glad that I put fresh sheets on it, but yeah."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and put the remains of his pizza into the fridge before following Sam into the bedroom.Sam was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth by the sound of things and Gadreel took out his keys and wallet and placed them on the desk."Do you have a spare toothbrush?"  

 

 

"Yup!" Sam called from the bathroom.  

 

 

Gadreel stripped off his jeans and padded to the kitchen in just his shirt and boxer briefs.Sam was surprised for only a moment before his eyes darkened and he made room at the small sink, offering Gadreel the spare toothbrush.Gadreel took it and brushed his teeth quickly, following Sam back into the bedroom.  

 

 

"Should I make a sleeping naked joke?" Sam asked, combing his fingers through his hair."Cause this feels way more awkward than it should be, considering that we've seen each other naked."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and stepped up to Sam, pressing a hand to his chest."How do you normally sleep?"  

 

 

"Boxers."  

 

 

Gadreel nodded and smiled at him."How would you like me to sleep?"  

 

 

"Uh," Sam gave another hoarse chuckle."My obvious preference is naked, but-"

 

 

Gadreel stripped off his shirt and his boxers, grinning at Sam."Unless you were joking?"  

 

 

Sam stared at Gadreel for a long moment and shook his head, gesturing to the bed."It's all yours, go ahead and feel free."  

 

 

Gadreel settled himself into bed and smiled at Sam as he climbed in as well, only moments later."Keep in mind, as well Sam, that I will not press you into anything.If you would prefer-mmm."His words were cut off by a slow kiss from Sam, as Sam rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him."This is also acceptable."  

 

 

"People don't say stuff like that in bed," Sam whispered, kissing down Gadreel's throat, licking and sucking at his neck."But are you alright with this?Me, uh, on top?"  

 

 

"Of course, Sam, I would tell you if I wasn't."  

 

 

"Good," Sam said, leaning down to kiss Gadreel again, soft and gentle.  

 

 

His earlier assessment of Sam as a switch was more and more accurate by the minute.Gadreel opened up for Sam, letting him kiss harder and deeper until they were grinding against each other in slow undulations.  

 

 

"You're gorgeous," Sam said, trailing his fingers down Gadreel's chest."But I think that these are my favorites.I almost didn't believe it when I saw them in the shower."He moved his fingers up to Gadreel's shoulders, to the tattoo he couldn't see."I've seen my fair share of people with wing tattoos across their shoulders, but nothing quite like..."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and pulled Sam in for another kiss."Sometimes our wings are broken.We are beaten down, torn apart and left in a heap to try to patch ourselves back together.I was once in that place.I have that tattoo as a reminder that no matter how broken and beaten down we are, we can always rise again from the ashes of our lives and move forward."  

 

 

"It's beautiful." 

 

 

Gadreel tilted his head back as Sam kissed down his neck again and swallowed hard.This gentle taking apart was not something that he had expected of Sam and it was a struggle to be able to focus enough to make this about Sam the way it needed to be."Thank you for saying so."  

 

 

Sam hummed again and pressed a kiss to Gadreel's heart."You sound like people haven't found it beautiful before."  

 

 

"They traditionally do not find the broken imagery appealing.There is a reason that I wear long-sleeved shirts at the club," Gadreel explained, gasping as Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke, his touches gentle and teasing.  

 

 

"I think that you should go shirtless all of the time," Sam said, smiling as he leaned down for another kiss.  

 

 

"I might argue you are biased," Gadreel said, letting Sam sweep him away with another kiss.Sam shifted a moment later and gave a slow grind against his thigh."Mmm, I can take care of you-"

 

 

"No," Sam interrupted."Just like this.Together."  

 

 

Gadreel nodded and let Sam kiss him again, swept away on the passion and slow build of an orgasm between the both of them.Sam's strokes slowly got firmer and harder as he moved, his hips rocking frantically.Their lips were almost fused together, refusing to part for more than the handful of seconds it took for them to suck in another breath of air.  

 

 

"Wanna, just, wanna have you like this," Sam panted, rocking down into the softness of Gadreel's thigh."My broken angel," he whispered.  

 

 

Gadreel startled and looked up into Sam's eyes.Sam was smiling at him and kissed him again before he could ask the question.The name was enough to send shivers down his spine."Broken angels are not something to be revered."  

 

 

"And yet here you are," Sam said, smiling at Gadreel."I'd never heard your name before, so I looked it up.Named after an angel, huh?"  

 

 

"Could we maybe discuss this, after?" Gadreel panted, struggling for breath as he rocked into Sam's hand."But yes, named after an angel."  

 

 

Sam stared at him for a long moment and Gadreel shivered under the intense gaze.Sam was absolutely a switch, able to command someone's obedience with nothing more than a look at them.He cleared his throat and gave a small buck into Sam's hand, eagerly demanding more with every motion of his hips."Please, Sam,"he pleaded.  

 

 

Sam only hummed at him and rocked his hips forward again.Sam's lips were demanding on his, swallowing his moan in kiss after kiss until his head was spinning.Sam was determined to possess all of him in this gentle assault on his senses.Whereas before, Gadreel had been the one in control, now, like this, there was nothing but a gentle trading of control.It was almost overwhelming in how much he wanted to fall into it and never leave.  

 

 

Sam's hips began to move faster, a little more frantically, chasing his orgasm.Gadreel slid his hands from Sam's waist where they had been holding Sam in place to his ass, giving him a slow squeeze, pulling him closer.Sam gave another long, low groan before reaching his orgasm, hot ropes of come exploding over his skin.Gadreel shivered and pushed into Sam's hand twice more before following Sam over the edge as well, adding to the mess on his stomach.  

 

 

"Sam," Gadreel whispered, staring up at him for a long moment.Sam's eyes were closed, a fine hint of sweat at his temples.He was breathing slow and deep, his body relaxing into a haze.Sam hadn't heard him, but that was all right.He could stay here, he could be happy here, relaxing into the clouds of pleasure that were determined to surround them both.  

 

 

"Hey, Gadreel," Sam whispered several moments later.  

 

 

Gadreel stirred, but Sam didn't seem to notice.He blinked awake a fraction and then felt Sam move off of him and grab some tissues from the bedside.Sam cleaned him off a moment later and then curled up with him again, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the blanket up and over them both.He relaxed into Sam's chest, pressing his face to Sam's neck and inhaled slowly, tasting Sam's skin.Sam shivered under him but soon relaxed into sleep. 

 

 

Gadreel took much longer to fall asleep, but Sam dropped off almost immediately.He let himself be lulled to sleep by the slow, creeping warmth of Sam's body.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

It was not supposed to be this easy.Gadreel smiled at the text message from Sam wishing him a good day and then put his phone down onto the desk.After the night of pizza and movies, he had been to Sam's house twice more, and now tonight was their next scene night.Sam had already mentioned, more than once, that he was excited to see what was planned for him.  

 

 

Gadreel stared at the ceiling of his office and took several deep breaths.He would need to make sure that there was nothing between the two of them, or at the very least clarify their relationships.Outside of the club, it almost felt as though they were dating.There was sex, movies and laughter.Dinner together.Discussing other topics that did not pertain to their sex lives here, within the club.He took another deep breath.Clarification from Sam was needed.Ruby likely mixed the two relationships together, giving Sam no clarification on how they could remain separate.  

 

 

However, if he did, would Sam no longer wish to see him outside of the club?The thought was moderately unbearable and he did not want to continue down that path of thought.Gadreel frowned.He cared too much for Sam already, to want to lose what they had found together outside of Asphodel.He sighed again and debated what his next course of action was.If they continued down their current path, he had no doubt that the relationship lines would continue to blur for the both of them until there was no separation.  

 

 

Unfortunately, what had once been a distasteful idea, to have the relationships combined together, was looking more and more appealing by the moment, with Sam.  

 

 

Ruby's words about how he had manipulated Sam into a relationship with him echoed in his mind again and he shook his head.He had not manipulated Sam.He had not.He had tried to do what was best for him.It had been Sam's choice to come back here, to be in a relationship with him.But what if he had?What if Sam found out?Would he leave then, regardless?  

 

 

A soft knock.Two taps."Come in, Castiel," he said, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that seemed determined to plague him.He had his scene tonight with Sam that he needed to prepare for.It would be simple, once again, however, he was certain that Sam would enjoy what he was going to do.A careful balance needed to be struck between the two.  

 

 

"Gadreel, Ruby is here," Castiel said.  

 

 

Gadreel frowned and stood."Where is she?"  

 

 

"She attempted to sneak in a back entrance.We have stopped her and detained her in one of the cool down rooms.She requested to speak with you," Castiel said.  

 

 

Gadreel shook his head."We have discussed everything that we need to."  

 

 

"She mentioned something about Sam.Something that you would want to know," Castiel added.  

 

 

"I do not like being manipulated.Especially by the likes of her," Gadreel said, clearing his throat a little as he walked towards the door."Did she say what it was about Sam that I would want to know, or did she keep that as a secret to lure me down there to speak with her?"  

 

 

"She has not said anything further," Castiel said."I will accompany you-"

 

 

Gadreel shook his head."No, you will not.It will be better if I do this alone."  

 

 

"For sake of liability, I am going to disagree, Gadreel.You need someone there with you.You need to turn the cameras on in that particular room," Castiel encouraged.  

 

 

"Cameras, yes, and we can also make sure to include the audio as well, in case she says anything potentially inflammatory," Gadreel said, looking to Castiel."But Ruby wants me, and wants to speak to me. I fear that if you are also present, she won't say anything else and will demand something further down the line."  

 

 

Castiel nodded."That is certainly a possibility."  

 

 

"Yes, almost a certain one with her," Gadreel said, touching Castiel lightly on the arm."I shall be all right.Come.I don't want to keep her waiting and give her time to think up anything else before I am able to get down there."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ruby was sitting on the edge of the bed when he opened the door to the room and shut it behind him.  

 

 

"Gads!And here I thought you were going to keep me waiting all afternoon.I would have gotten bored, might have made use of a few of the toys you have stashed here," She held up a vibrator she had removed from a drawer and smiled at it."Have you used one of these on him yet?"  

 

 

"Why are you here, Ruby?" Gadreel asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

 

"I came to warn you about Sam.If Sam has his way, you'd never know about this, and I'm sure you would want to know that your perfect little darling Sam isn't quite as perfect as he seems," she purred, smirking at Gadreel.

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at her and waited.He held the better hand here, not her.She knew it, so her game had to be something devious that would attempt to undermine his relat-his arrangement with Sam.Something that would send Sam straight back into her arms.What she wanted all along."Do tell."  

 

 

Ruby smirked at Gadreel and stood up, stalking towards him."I must admit, whatever you have done to Sam is truly impressive.He refuses to see me whenever I have presented myself, so either you must be giving it to him nice and hard, or you’ve told him some additional lies about me.Either way, I am so very proud of you Gadreel, falling from those lofty heights of yours."  

 

 

"What are you referring to?" he asked, watching as she stopped in front of him.  

 

 

"Hmmm, should I tell you?I think I will, and watch you break Sam's heart.I'll of course, be there to pick up the pieces when he comes running back to me.I can't wait for it," she said, twirling away from Gadreel, looking at him over her shoulder.  

 

 

Gadreel stared at her, meeting her eyes."Enough with the theatrics, Ruby.What do you need to tell me about Sam?"  

 

 

Ruby huffed."Fine, ruin the thrill of my moment.And here I thought you were one that enjoyed dramatic tension."  

 

 

"Perhaps I do, but not when it involves Sam Winchester," Gadreel said, scowling her at her."So tell me what you need to tell me and be done with it."  

 

 

"Sam's a drug addict.He's attempting to make that past tense and failing.Let me tell you, he's had a rough childhood.Kicked out of law school, on the run for several petty crimes when he was younger...he's no saint.He's dark, and he knows it," Ruby said, smirking at Gadreel."That's why he's perfect for me, really.I mean, I'm willing to indulge his darker side.You're helping him hide from it.Sooner or later, it's going to come out though, and if you aren't ready for it?How far will you need to run-"

 

 

"Enough," Gadreel growled, stalking towards her."Enough with your lies and your attempts at manipulation."  

 

 

"Lies?" Ruby asked, laughing."Do a little digging and you will see that everything I've said is accurate, Gadreel.Sam went to school at Stanford before moving here.Petty crimes are a little harder to track down, since his juvenile records are sealed, but they are there.And then there's the drug abuse-"

 

 

"Ruby," Gadreel said, stepping closer until he was only inches from her, towering over her smaller frame."I suggest you cease speaking about Sam right this instant."  

 

 

"Or what?" Ruby taunted."What are you going to do to me if I don't stop, Gadreel?"  

 

 

Gareel glared at her.  

 

 

"That's right.You can do nothing.Absolutely nothing.Your precious Sam is not all that precious, and now that you know that, I can go on my merry way while your little arrangement falls to pieces around the both of you." Ruby smiled and headed towards the door."I'm fairly certain that you have an escort waiting for me on the other side of this door so I'll just go ahead and let them show me out.It was a pleasure seeing you again, Gadreel."  

 

 

"I can't say that I return the sentiment," Gadreel snapped, watching as she closed the door behind him.He paced across the room a handful of times, taking deep breaths.Sam?A drug addict?It didn't seem possible.Not someone as gentle and as carefree as Sam was.He worked hard, had a full-time job as tech support, made not-so-decent money, but enough to afford an apartment on his own, a movie collection...

 

 

"Gadreel?" 

 

 

Gadreel turned to look at Inias.The younger man was worried.He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus.He had a scene with Sam tonight that he was already prepped for.After that, he and Sam would have time to talk.Perhaps over pizza tomorrow night, as they had before.That would allow him to explain what Ruby had said, and they could talk through it.  

 

 

"I'm sorry, Inias," Gadreel managed, clearing his throat and smiling at him."That conversation was unpleasant at best."  

 

 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" 

 

 

Gadreel shook his head.He wasn't going to talk to anyone about it until he had talked to Sam.Sam would tell him what was true and what was not and they could continue to move forward.That was what needed to happen and would happen.After that, it would be up to them."Thank you for offering.However, I assure you, that I will be fine."  

 

 

Inias nodded again and left the room.Gadreel looked up at the clock and smiled.He needed to finish getting ready.Sam would be here soon.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam's penchant for jeans that hugged every inch of his body was one that Gadreel appreciated in all aspects.Sam walked closer to him and Gadreel smiled, nodding to the carpet in front of him."Hello Sam,"he said, watching as Sam knelt gracefully in front of him and bowed his head.Any of the remaining thoughts about Ruby were banished from his mind as he leaned forward and slowly combed his fingers through Sam's hair."How are you doing this evening?"  

 

 

"Very well, sir, thank you," Sam said, glancing up at Gadreel through his hair before returning his eyes on the floor.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and pulled back, studying Sam for a long moment.Sam shifted, almost uncomfortable in the jeans and Gadreel raised an eyebrow."Are you alright, Sam?"  

 

 

Sam nodded and smiled at Gadreel."I am, sir.I have a surprise for you."  

 

 

"A surprise?" Gadreel said, raising an eyebrow as Sam nodded and bowed his head again."Do tell exactly what this surprise is."  

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and reached down to undo the button on his jeans, followed by the zipper, revealing the dark blue satin panties.Gadreel smirked at Sam and raised an eyebrow at him."While I do appreciate the sight very much, I asked you to tell me, not show me, Sam." 

 

 

Hazel eyes that were wide with shock and arousal jumped up to him.Gadreel raised an eyebrow at him."Which means that you will need to endure a punishment."He leaned in closer and took Sam's chin in his hand, forcing those hazel eyes back up to his again."I think you are going to enjoy this punishment very much."  

 

 

Sam was forced to nod, his breath already coming in pants.Gadreel smirked at him and gestured to his lap."Pull down your jeans to your knees, leave the panties on for now.Drape yourself over my lap, ass in the air."He watched Sam immediately flush, frozen in place before he started moving again to position himself like he had been ordered.  

 

 

Gadreel watched the jeans be pushed down, revealing the dark blue satin in all of their glory.They were clearly a pair meant for men, just like he had bought, which meant that Sam had done some shopping on his own."I do love the sight of you in these, and it is such an excellent present that I will not punish you as much as I ought to."  

 

 

Gadreel felt Sam relax and sag a little more in his lap.He trailed his fingertips over Sam's ass, clad in those blue panties.He nodded to another worker and waited for her to come over.He gave instructions for another toy and lubricant to be brought over.Likely something Sam would also enjoy."Do these feel good?I enjoy the color on you."  

 

 

"Y-yes sir," Sam panted, closing his eyes.

 

 

He felt Sam shiver as he trailed his fingers down and over the swell of Sam's ass.He paused and snapped the elastic against Sam's skin a moment later, watching as Sam jumped, groaning loudly. "Did you like shopping for these?Picking out the different colors, debating on what I was going to like?"  

 

 

Sam didn't answer, only groaned again and Gadreel frowned, snapping the elastic again, this time a little harder."Sam.Answer me," he ordered, waiting for the response.  

 

 

"Yes, yes sir.I wanted to pick one you would like," Sam managed to groan out, shivering hard.  

 

 

Gadreel dipped his fingers lower, using the satin material to tease Sam, playing with his balls, giving him only the most teasing of touches to his cock, eager to drive him a little wild.He smirked at Sam again."While I do agree that this is very beautiful, next time I want to see you in white.Can you do that for me, Sam?Wear pretty little white panties like a good little boy?"  

 

 

Sam moaned, long and loud."Oh fuck, yes, yes sir, please, I want to do that for you."

 

 

Gadreel smiled and tugged the band of Sam's underwear down a little bit lower, revealing the pale globes of his ass."Mmm, I am sure that you do.I will look forward to it in the future.However, more immediately, there is the manner of your punishment.Let's see how you handle twenty slaps.Normally it would be more, but I find that with a present like this, I am willing to be generous with you."

 

 

Sam shuddered and gasped."Oh, oh, yes sir.Sh-Should I count them for you?"  

 

 

"Yes, I think that you should."Sam groaned again, but nodded and waited.Gadreel pulled his hand back and brought it down, firmly across the globes of Sam's ass.He waited for the gasped out cry of "One!" from Sam before he brought his hand back for another hit, then another, setting a steady rhythm.One of the more experienced subs brought the toy that he wanted, setting it on the table beside the couch.Sam was too far gone and busy counting his slaps to have noticed.  

 

 

Gadreel paused after ten and rubbed his hand over the swell of Sam's ass, licking his lips."So red and beautiful for me."  

 

 

Sam panted and whined, trying to rock his hips forward, the panties giving him a maddening amount of friction.Gadreel admired his struggle and gave him another moment to try to wiggle before resuming the slaps.This time he went a little bit lower, hitting Sam's upper thighs.Sam gave him a truly obscene moan and bucked in his lap."Keep counting," Gadreel ordered, resuming the slow and harsh slaps.  

 

 

By the time Sam managed the word twenty, his ass was truly red and beautifully marked.Gadreel took another long moment to admire it, picking up the toy and the lubricant."I think you will like this."He poured some of the lube onto his finger and slowly pressed it against Sam's hole, watching as the taller man bucked in his lap, groaning loudly.  

 

 

"Shh," Gadreel whispered, trailing his other hand down and over Sam's back."It's all right, I've got you, just take deep breaths for me, I promise that things are going to be all right."Sam relaxed for him a moment later and Gadreel allowed the tip of his finger to sink inside.It took him a second to prevent groaning.While he and Sam had traded all manner of blowjobs and handjobs, neither of them had pushed things this far, but Sam was responding beautifully.  

 

 

He pushed his one finger in a little deeper, stretching Sam carefully, letting him breathe through the stretch until he relaxed again."This won't be too big, since it's your first time playing with one of these, but I think that you are going to enjoy it," Gadreel said.He added more lube to his fingers and started working a second into Sam, letting him fall apart on his lap, moaning and cursing loudly as he did so.  

 

 

Gadreel deemed Sam stretched enough when he was rocking eagerly back against his fingers for more.He removed both fingers and started to slick up the plug.Sam was frozen in uncertainty, but then when he started to press it again, Sam let out another of those obscene moans, his whole body shaking and shivering.It was beautiful to see.Gadreel got the plug settled and wiped off his fingers on the tissues that had been provided and pulled Sam's panties back up and over his ass.  

 

 

He rubbed at Sam gently through the fabric and felt Sam shiver again, this time even harder than before."There.You did very well," he said, pulling his hands away."Stand, pull your jeans back up," he ordered.  

 

 

Sam gasped, but stood and slowly started to pull his black jeans up.Gadreel watched as the slow progress was made.Eventually, Sam managed to get his jeans all of the way back up and buttoned up around his erection.He waited for Sam to be finished and then nodded approvingly."Very good.Well done, Sam."

 

 

Sam dropped back down to his knees and was waiting so beautifully to be told what to do next.Gadreel debated for a second on exactly what they would be doing, since Sam had jumped the gun on what he had had planned by needing to be spanked."Stand, Sam."Sam managed to get to his feet, his jeans still with an obscene tent.Gadreel licked his lips.He wanted to taste it, and perhaps he would after.  

 

 

He held up the remote that had come with the plug."Look at me, Sam," Gadreel ordered, waiting until Sam's eyes snapped to him.Recognition of the remote and what it was lit Sam's eyes and he smiled."You are going to go get us bottles of water," Gadreel said, turning the vibrator up to halfway.Sam's whole body jerked and he gasped, shivering harder."Hurry now, or I might decide to turn it up before you get back."  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam nod and turn to walk towards the bar.He paused to take a breath.He fiddled with the remote and pushed it up another notch, watching Sam groan and immediately stride to the bar.He was walking much stiffer than usual and every few seconds or so he would pause, struggling to keep walking.When Sam made it to the bar and asked for the water, Gadreel smiled and turned the vibrations back down to where they had been before.  

 

 

Sam returned with the water quickly, striding through a crowd that parted for him, whether he realized it or not.When he knelt and held up the bottles of water, Gadreel took them from him and put them to the side."Good, very good, Sam.Now, kneel and rest your head on my thigh.I have business to attend to, and then, if you behave, I will let you come."  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam shift into position, resting his cheek on his thigh.He put his hand into Sam's hair and combed through it, feeling Sam sag against him a moment later.All the tension bled out of him and Gadreel turned his attention back to one of the other approaching doms.He nodded at her and waited for her to approach.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Gadreel had kept him on the edge for hours, he was certain of it.Sam fought another groan down as the vibrations were suddenly turned up to max, making him shiver and fight to keep breathing.The rest of the club had faded into the same white fog as before.He could hear Gadreel talking above him, discussing some club manners and different submissives and other club business.  

 

 

The vibrations died down again and Sam breathed, in and out, with the rhythm of Gadreel stroking his head.It was like his hand would never get tired.Gadreel could pet his hair for hours on end, from him falling asleep to him waking up and through all of it, never stopped.It was surprising and yet perfect.  

 

This time, a gentle tug on his hair made him look up at Gadreel.Sam blinked a handful of times, struggling to focus until he could manage to do just what Gadreel wanted."S-Sir?"

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam.Sam's eyes were still cloudy and slightly unfocused, but they were sharpening by the second.He waited another few seconds for Sam to be able to see him and see him completely before he tugged at Sam's hair."Up," he ordered.  

 

 

Sam stumbled a little getting to his feet, but he managed it.Gadreel turned the vibrator down to the lowest setting and stood up as well, smiling at Sam."Come with me."  

 

 

The order was simple enough for Sam to merely nod and follow him back to his favored private room.Gadreel closed the door behind him and turned to look at Sam, where he was kneeling at the foot of the bed."Remove your jeans."  

 

 

Sam stripped quickly now, his erection that had flagged returning with a vengeance, stretching the blue silk once again.It did make for a delicious picture.He could have spent hours admiring it alone.Gadreel cleared his throat and removed his own shirt, pants and boxers, stalking towards Sam."Such a good boy for me.Climb onto the bed.Hands and knees, ass in the air.Spread your legs wide.Keep the panties on."  

 

 

Sam scrambled to clamber onto the bed, settling into the position that he had asked for.Gadreel admired the sight for a long moment before clearing his throat and approaching the bed."Tell me what you want, Sam."  

 

 

"To come, please, please sir, I want to come," Sam begged, his body shivering as he rocked forward against the air, desperate for friction.  

 

 

"I'm sure that you do," Gadreel said with a smile, reaching out to run his fingers over Sam's ass again, watching him groan."But is that all you want?You don't want anything else?Are you sure?"Sam hesitated this time and Gadreel smiled, waiting for the answer from him, keeping his hand on Sam's ass, stroking him gently through the panties. 

 

 

"I, uh," Sam said, stuttering a little."Would, uh, would you fuck me?"  

 

 

Gadreel groaned, gasping and pressing a hand to the base of his erection, staring at the pretty picture that Sam made for him like that."You want that, Sam?"  

 

 

"Y-yes, sir.Please?Wanted to ask for it, wasn't sure if you would," Sam whispered into the bedspread.  

 

 

Gadreel tugged the waistband of the panties down just enough.Sam's cock was still trapped in them and soaking through the dark blue satin."I think that you have been very, very good and deserve a reward."  

 

 

"Yes, sir, please sir, please," Sam pleaded.  

 

 

Sam's arms were shaking as he struggled to hold himself still.Gadreel stood up from the bed and went to one of the desk drawers beside the bed, pulling out a condom and additional lubricant."I will Sam, but I want to make sure that you are ready."  

 

 

"I'm ready!" 

 

 

Gadreel laughed a little at the desperate tone and walked back over to Sam."Not quite yet.I won't hurt you," he said, kneeling on the bed behind Sam.Rubbing his hand slowly up and down Sam's thigh, he waited for Sam to stop shaking before he removed the plug and pressed two fingers into him again.Sam arched for him, groaning nice and loud."Now, don't come yet.You're going to wait until I tell you, right?You promised to do that, so you had better make sure you do it."  

 

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Sam panted, rocking his hips back into Gadreel's fingers.  

 

 

Gadreel stretched him for a few minutes longer and then pressed in a third finger.Sam arched for him, crying out."Don't come.Remember, I'll be so good to you, but you can't come, not yet."  

 

 

Sam whined, bucking back against him impatiently.Gadreel managed to pull his fingers out and ignore the cry of outrage that Sam gave him as he slipped on the condom."Are you ready?"  

 

 

Sam gave an impatient snort."Yes, yes please!"  

 

 

Gadreel rubbed his hand down the length of Sam's back and positioned himself carefully and slid in in one slow thrust until he bottomed out, all of the way into Sam's body.Sam arched again and cried out for him.Gadreel took a few deep breaths and rubbed his hand down Sam's thigh again."Breathe," he ordered.  

 

 

"I am breathing, please move!" Sam begged, rocking back into the cradle of Gadreel's hips."Please!"  

 

 

Gadreel pulled himself out and then rocked his hips forward, driving himself deep into Sam, watching as he shuddered and cried out.Sam's hands were tightly clenched in the blankets and he was moaning into the sheets, shouting with every single additional thrust.  

 

 

"So good, you're so good, so beautiful for me, Sam," Gadreel breathed, planting both of his knees firmly into the bed so he could fuck Sam harder.  

 

 

"Harder, harder, come on, please, please, please!" Sam cried out, rocking back desperately.  

 

 

Gadreel grunted, but gave Sam what he asked for, slamming into him over and over again.Sam's whole body was shaking with every thrust, but he pushed back into it, demanded more of him."Don't come for me yet, Sam," Gadreel panted, pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulders.Sam cried out, whining.  

 

 

He sacrificed some of his leverage by moving one of his hands away from Sam's hip to cup him through the lacy panties he was wearing.Sam had almost soaked through them and trembled as he gave him a slow stroke and rub through the panties."Look at you, so wet for me, so hard and so desperate to come, aren't you?"  

 

 

Sam could barely manage to nod his head as he bucked into his hand, his cock swelling against his hand."Hold on for me Sam," Gadreel whispered, grinding in deep after his next thrust, having Sam choke on another moan.Another burst of wetness leaked through the lace and Gadreel rubbed the fabric down the length of Sam's cock."You're going to come so hard for me, Sam, aren't you?So hard.You're going to scream for me," Gadreel taunted.  

 

 

Sam gave another wordless cry under him, nodding helplessly as he rocked into the touch of his fingers.Gadreel squeezed Sam again and groaned into Sam's shoulder as Sam clenched down around him.He swiveled his hips in a slow circle, rocking into Sam."You've been so good for me Sam," Gadreel whispered.He pressed his thumb to the bundle of nerves just below the head and bit down on Sam's shoulder."Come," he ordered against Sam's skin.  

 

 

Gadreel held onto Sam as he bucked and screamed, pulsing in his hand and leaking through the panties almost immediately.Sam was suddenly a vise around him and Gadreel shuddered, coming after another thrust into that delicious tightness.Sam was still trembling and rocking into his fingers, whining into the pillows.  

 

 

Gadreel waited until he'd worked Sam through the last of the aftershocks before pulling away.Sam fell to the bed with a muffled grunt and he smiled, standing and disposing of the condom before padding to the bathroom.He grabbed a washcloth and helped Sam remove the panties before cleaning him up.  

 

 

After he curled back up in bed with Sam, acquiescing to being tugged up against Sam's chest, he took a deep breath and let the last of the afterglow wash over him."You were good, Sam, so very good," he whispered, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist.They could afford to doze for a few minutes at the very least.

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel blinked awake when Sam stretched against him.He glanced at the clock and relaxed.More time had passed than he would like, but almost an hour in the room was something they deserved after that scene.Sam looked up at him, his eyes still hazy."Would you like some water, Sam?"At Sam's nod, Gadreel managed to pull away from his arms and walk over to the fridge.  

 

 

He pulled out two bottles of water and knelt down on the bed, offering one to Sam.He downed his in a matter of seconds and smiled when he saw Sam do the exact same thing.Gadreel stretched back out on the bed next to Sam and smiled at him."I take it this was a resounding success?"  

 

 

Sam groaned."I've never come that hard in my life.Jesus."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled."Just Gadreel is fine, no need for fancy titles."  

 

 

Sam laughed and rolled over onto his side, raising an eyebrow at Gadreel."I'm pretty sure that I was begging for you more than a little there in the middle." 

 

 

"Beginning, middle and end.I did quite well and you seemed to enjoy yourself a great deal," Gadreel said, smoothing his hand over Sam's side before reaching up to tuck some of his hair out of his face."Was there anything that you did not enjoy?"  

 

 

"Mmm, no, everything was damn good.Hell, next time I misbehave, if you want to spank me more, I would be more than okay with it.This stings and will feel good tomorrow, but I don't mind if you go at it a little harder next time," Sam said with a shrug, leaning down to rest on the pillow again.  

 

 

"I agree completely with your assessment.Was the position I had you kneel in uncomfortable?"  

 

 

"Nothing that I'm not more than prepared to handle," Sam said, leaning closer to give Gadreel a slow kiss."But now I’m hungry, I want you again, and I want it in my bed.Will you come home with me tonight?"  

 

 

Gadreel hesitated only a moment before nodding.  

 

 

"You don't have to-" 

 

 

"I wish to," Gadreel said, pressing his finger to Sam's lips."My hesitance is not around you, it is around whether I can leave the club for the evening.But Castiel is here and more than capable to cover operations for the remainder of the evening."  

 

 

Sam lit up and grinned at him, dimples flashing.Gadreel stared at him and was struck, once again, by how beautiful Sam was.Ruby couldn't be right about him and the things he had done in the past.She had described two completely different people.  

 

 

"Great!I don't mind you coming over tomorrow night either, but..." Sam shrugged."I figured maybe you could stay tonight if you wanted and we could spend tomorrow together too."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam again."I believe that would be an excellent arrangement for us.However, I will need to stop by my house to feed my dog-"  

 

 

"Oh, I forgot!" Sam's face fell."Damn, I don't want your dog locked up all day.Guess I can't steal you away after all."  

 

 

Gadreel took Sam's chin in his hand and pulled him into another kiss."Castiel can take care of him.He has a key to my place and has done so before.I am more than comfortable spending the next two days at your apartment, should you wish me to."  

 

 

Sam gave him another bashful grin and kissed him, rolling him back into the blankets.Gadreel kissed Sam until he melted, his entire body going pliant under him.He didn't let Sam up for breath until they were both panting again."It would be wise to get back to your house before we get ourselves all worked up again."  

 

 

Gadreel stood up and stretched, walking over to where he had discarded his boxers and pants at the base of the bed."Will you be all right wearing nothing under your jeans?"  

 

 

"Why, do you have another pair of panties that I could wear home?" Sam shot back, laughing as he grabbed his jeans."Pretty sure those are ruined."  

 

 

"Not at all.A simple dry-cleaning will do wonders for them and they will be back to normal," Gadreel said, bringing them over to a small basket in the corner of the room.  

 

 

When he turned back to Sam, both of Sam's eyebrows were raised.He tilted his head at Sam. "Is everything alright?"  

 

 

"You have a laundry service for lingerie?"  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and walked over to Sam, tugging him down for another kiss."Most couples get their lingerie dry-cleaned.No place will know the difference between panties for men and panties for women unless they have personal experience with it.To them, it is simply another couple who requires their clothing cleaned."  

 

 

"Huh," Sam said, shrugging."Guess I never thought of it that way.Okay.I'd like to get those back, I liked them."  

 

 

"I can tell," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam, glancing over at the basket."I do need to see you in white though.I have a feeling that you will look splendid in white.With perhaps a few other things as well."He turned his attention back to Sam and trailed a finger up the outside of Sam's thigh."Have you thought about shaving before?"  

 

 

"Uh," Sam stuttered."Like, shaving all over, hairless?"As much as the idea of doing so was hot, the potential for....injury seemed a little too high to risk it, and he wasn't about to get his dick waxed.  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and trailed his fingers up Sam's side."Not all over.I do like a little hair on my men."He glanced up at Sam and smiled, trying to show he was teasing.Mostly."Perhaps just your legs and your thighs?No need for any of your groin area.Or your chest."  

 

 

Sam considered that for a moment and nodded."I've done it before, back when I was really into cross-country running.I could pick up the habit again, if you wanted me to."  

 

 

"At the moment?No, but perhaps, sometime in the future, it might be a very good idea to do so.I will let you know," Gadreel said, dragging his fingertips back down Sam's side.He could already picture the beautiful white stockings that Sam would wear.White thigh-highs with lace at the top, a matching garter belt, perhaps pretty pink panties.Maybe he could convince Sam to wear them to work.  

 

 

"Gadreel?" Sam asked.  

 

 

Gadreel snapped his attention back to Sam and smiled."I apologize, I was thinking what I might have in store for you next and got more than a little distracted by the idea.You are...exquisite."  

 

 

Sam laughed and leaned in to steal a quick kiss."I rather like the idea that the mere thought of me can drive you to distraction.Might be useful to know later."  

 

 

Gadreel laughed as well and reached up to tug on Sam's hair, forcing Sam to groan and tilt his head back."Feel free to keep that knowledge, but I'll pay you back for any use of it.Likely you will enjoy the payback, but I still want you to be aware."  

 

 

"Sounds good to me."  

 

 

Gadreel nodded at Sam again."Go to the bar, enjoy a drink.I shall join you shortly, I just need to meet with Castiel to inform him that I will not be here for the rest of the evening nor tomorrow."  

 

 

Sam grinned at him again, bright and unrestrained."I'm clearly a terrible influence on you."  

 

 

"My cousin would disagree and say that you are an excellent influence on me.I am terrible about taking anything resembling a day off," Gadreel said, picking up his shirt and buttoning it up slowly."It will be good."  

 

 

"And," Sam said, winking at Gadreel."We can watch the last two Hobbit movies, since we got distracted the last few times you were over."  

 

 

"Only if you promise that we can order Chinese or Thai.I am craving it," Gadreel admitted, watching as Sam gave him another bright grin.  

 

 

"I know an excellent Thai place, right around the corner.We'll go there.They always give me free side dishes."

 

 

Gadreel chuckled as Sam ducked out the door and headed out into the club again.There was a story there that he would need to try to get out Sam at a later date.Ruby was clearly wrong about everything she had said.She was only trying to cause friction and to make them fight.Sam wasn't like that.She could not have described a more different person from the Sam he knew.  

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel joined Sam at the bar almost a half hour later, sliding into the seat behind him.Sam was still nursing a drink as well as a water and he smiled, ordering a drink from Inias with a quick nod.  

 

 

"Look at you being all cool," Sam teased as Inias brought a drink over to Gadreel."You don't even have to say anything, just wave your hand all boss-like and a drink appears in front of you."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam."There are some definite bonuses to being the boss of an establishment.I treat my people well, and in return, they do the same."  

 

 

Sam huffed and finished off his drink, then pushed it towards the bartender again.Gadreel glanced at the drink."Would you like another?"  

 

 

"Nah, you don't want a drunk me stumbling out of here.I'm a goofy drunk and I should only be intoxicated within the boundaries of my own home.It’s safer for everyone involved," Sam said with a laugh.  

 

 

"I will keep that in mind," Gadreel said, sipping his own drink.Sam was attracting more than one envious set of eyes.The echo of Ruby's laughter and her accusation of his manipulation arose again and he shook his head, dismissing it.He could speak with Sam about that tomorrow, after they had both slept and showered.  

 

 

Gadreel finished his drink in a few more sips and smiled at Sam.Sam was clearly feeling a little impatient and wanted to get out of the club and head back to his apartment."Come, let's go.Castiel will be fine for the rest of the evening."  

 

 

Sam laughed and slid off the stool, heading for the door, collecting his shirt and jacket in the foyer.Wearing what he did inside the club was all well and good, but he was glad to see that Sam did not do that outside the club as well.He might not be able to deal with all of the jealous stares.  

 

 

Gadreel collected his own jacket and followed Sam out towards his car."I shall meet you at my apartment?"  

 

 

"If you trust me not to kidnap you, I'll give you a ride," Sam said with a wink."Maybe even more than one kind."  

 

 

Gadreel laughed and followed Sam the rest of the way to his car."We shall see what happens. I seem to remember you saying something about having me again."  

 

 

Sam hummed and climbed into the car, starting the engine.He shifted a little in his seat.  

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at him as Sam cleared his throat and pulled them both out of the parking lot."Or would you rather the reverse?I am open to both this evening."  

 

 

Huffing, Sam glanced over at Gadreel."Stop being so perfect, would you?You're giving the rest of us a bad name."  

 

 

"I don't-"

 

 

Sam waved a hand."Never mind, let me just get us home."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and settled back into the seat and watched Sam as he drove.The suede band around Sam's wrist caught his eye and he stared at it.It suited Sam.No one else would perhaps think anything of the significance.  

 

 

"Do I have something on me?" Sam asked, looking over at Gadreel again.  

 

 

Gadreel continued to study Sam and shook his head.Sam shivered under his gaze and focused on the road again, his speed increasing as he got them to his apartment much faster than would be normal.Gadreel waited until Sam had parked to climb out of the car.  

 

 

"Oh, shit, I forgot about your dog!" Sam said, looking at Gadreel. 

 

 

"Castiel is going to drop by this evening and pick him up.He will be fine, I promise," Gadreel said, walking with Sam towards the door.Sam huffed and glared at him, but continued to lead him upstairs.  

 

 

"Damn, I don't like the idea that your puppy is home alone right now," Sam said, unlocking the door and holding it open for Gadreel, both of them kicking off their shoes a moment later.  

 

 

Gadreel shut the door behind him and pulled Sam down for a kiss."He will survive, I assure you."  

 

 

Sam leaned into the kiss, pressing Gadreel against the wall, kissing him harder and deeper."All right.Food first, or bed first?" He asked.  

 

 

Gadreel stared up at Sam and smiled at him."It may be pertinent to order the food first before we fall into bed with each other."  

 

 

"I fucking hate your logic sometimes," Sam grumbled, but walked further into the apartment, heading for the phone.“Anything in particular you want?”  

 

 

Gadreel walked up behind Sam and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist.Sam relaxed immediately and placed their order for delivery a few minutes later.  

 

 

“Come.I want to talk through tonight with you,” Gadreel said, pulling Sam over to the couch.“Are you sore?”  

 

 

“A little.Jeans aren’t exactly the comfiest thing to wear commando after you’ve been spanked,” Sam said, shrugging.  

 

 

Gadreel nodded.“Would you like to go change before the food is here?Do you have arnica cream for the soreness?”At the shake of Sam's head, he frowned a bit."It might help with the soreness and the marks.We will try it next time after we finish our scene."  

 

 

"Well," Sam said, chuckling, "I kind of like the soreness, but helping a little bit with it would be awesome."  

 

 

Gadreel settled down onto the couch and smiled at Sam again.They'd got into the habit of lying so Sam could lean against his chest after the first time, and this time was no different, Sam immediately curling against him.He pushed his fingers into Sam's hair and began petting."Was I too rough with you?"  

 

 

"Nah," Sam said, humming against Gadreel's shirt."Gonna feel it tomorrow, and that's what I want."  

 

 

"Perhaps I should refrain from taking you again this evening," Gadreel mused, combing his fingers through Sam's hair, watching as the larger man melted against him, his eyes fluttering closed.  

 

 

Sam whined a little."No, I want you to.Feel even more sore.Be so good."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and bent down to kiss Sam's forehead."We'll see how you feel after dinner.Fair?"  

 

 

Sam yawned and wrapped an arm around Gadreel's waist."You're too nice to me."  

 

 

"I do not think so." Gadreel said, rubbing gently at Sam's scalp."I think you have had past experiences where you were not given what you deserved."  

 

 

Sam snorted and smiled."I'd not put it that way.I've gotten what I've deserved, in more than one way, trust me.I have intimate experience with it.I'm definitely used to it."  

 

 

Gadreel's hand froze in Sam's hair for a second before he resumed the petting."I find it hard to believe that your experiences in life would be so rough.You are kind and beautiful Sam."  

 

 

"Mmm.Let's save that conversation for after dinner.I'm definitely not a saint and I've screwed up more than once." Sam shrugged and turned to hide his face against Gadreel's chest."Some ways bigger than others.But I don't feel like scaring you away yet, so can we talk about that later?"  

 

 

Gadreel hummed and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair."Later, most definitely," he agreed, waiting for Sam to relax against him again.Their food arrived a few minutes later and Gadreel grinned when Sam decided to go change into sweatpants before sitting down at the table. 

 

 

They polished off an impressive amount of food (and Sam was clearly used to ordering portions for himself to have enough left over - but it was still a boggling amount of food), and shoved the rest in the fridge.Gadreel smiled and resumed his spot on the couch, watching as Sam put in the next movie and came crawling into his lap again.  

 

 

Despite every intent earlier to fall into bed with each other again, Sam fell asleep against him almost immediately.Gadreel watched the remainder of the movie and then roused Sam just enough to bundle him into bed and get him tucked in.He turned off the TV and the rest of the lights before climbing into bed after Sam.  

 

 

Sam's long arms came around him almost immediately and Gadreel smiled as he was yanked back against Sam's chest.He closed his eyes and let himself start to doze off.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel woke up the next morning, relaxed and cuddled under the blankets with Sam.Sam was snoring softly, every exhale tickling his breath.Gadreel climbed out of bed and padded his way to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen.  

 

 

Sam had at least gone shopping, so it would be easy to cook them both breakfast.Gadreel started pulling out ingredients, placing them on the counter.When Sam came padding out of the bedroom a few minutes later, Gadreel had several pieces of bacon and eggs going on the stove.“Morning, Sam,” he called, grinning at the sight of Sam shuffling into the kitchen and making a beeline for the coffeemaker to pour himself some.  

 

 

“Food’ll be ready in a few minutes, how do you like your eggs?”Gadreel asked, smiling when Sam sucked in a harsh breath as he sat down.He leaned over and put a small plate with bacon in front of Sam."It's hot."  

 

 

He put the cream and sugar in front of Sam and didn't miss the grateful look he got from the taller man."I'm just going to assume sunny-side up is fine and if you have an issue, grunt at me."  

 

 

No additional noise from Sam, so Gadreel finished making their eggs, putting another full plate in front of Sam along with a few more pieces of bacon.He sat down next to Sam with a glass of orange juice and dug into his eggs.  

 

 

Sam was steadily drinking his way through his coffee more than he was eating, and Gadreel smiled when Sam started to perk up and look around him."Food good?"  

 

 

Sam swallowed another large bite of eggs and grinned at Gadreel."Delicious.Thanks."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and finished off the rest of his food, clearing his plate."Do you want anything else?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head and stood up, collecting both plates, bringing them over to the sink.He eyed the hard chairs in the kitchen and smiled at Gadreel."Think we can move over to the couch?"  

 

 

Gadreel finished off his orange juice and put the cup into the sink."Of course.Is everything alright?"  

 

 

Sam didn't answer him until they were settled into their usual position.Both of Sam's arms were tight around his sides and Sam's face was pressed into his chest.Gadreel hummed and kept pushing his fingers through Sam's hair.It might be as good a time as any to bring up the discussion that they needed to have."Ruby came to the club the other day."  

 

 

Sam immediately tensed in his arms, keeping his face pressed to Gadreel's shirt."She did?Did she start anything?Fuck, Gadreel, I'm sorry, I should have told you that she's been trying to see me and-" 

 

 

"Shhh," Gadreel said, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Sam's scalp."It's all right.There is nothing she could tell me that I am not prepared for."Sam was still one long line of tension, his body refusing to relax, even under the steady caresses of his hand.  

 

 

"What did she say?" Sam asked, almost choking on the words.He tightened his hands in Gadreel's shirt.If Ruby had told him, they wouldn't be here, things wouldn't still be good, Gadreel certainly wouldn't have made him breakfast...

 

 

"Sam," Gadreel whispered."It's all right.I promise.I want to talk to you about what she said to me, but it is all right."  

 

 

Sam winced."I can guess what she said to you."  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam force himself to take another deep breath, his limbs starting to shake."Can you?If so, will you tell me?I should like to hear it from you far more than her.She is not someone I trust."  

 

 

"And I am?" Sam asked, his tone disbelieving.  

 

 

"You are," Gadreel confirmed, pressing a small kiss to the top of Sam's head.Sam was clearly struggling for the words, and Gadreel kept up the slow petting of his hair.  

 

 

"I..."Sam swallowed, hard."I was thrown out of law school.Ruby would have told you that.I know she would have."  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam flinch and waited for the condemnation from him."Anything else?"Sam fumbled and shifted to look up at him in surprise."Let's get everything on the table.Anything you want to talk about."  

 

 

"I used to do drugs.Not heroin, but, coke.Ecstasy," Sam choked on the words."I'm clean now, I swear I am, I haven't touched them in years, no matter what Ruby told you, I sw-"

 

 

"Sam," Gadreel said, his voice soft, his finger still pressed to Sam's lips.Tears were streaking down Sam's face as Sam stared at him.He smiled."It's all right.I promise.What else?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head and then managed to force out a few more words."Got a sealed juvie record."  

 

 

Gadreel pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head and waited for his sobbing to stop, holding him close."Shh, dear one, it's all right, I promise it's all right."  

 

 

"It's not alright!" Sam growled, forcing himself up and off Gadreel's chest, pacing beside the couch. "I don’t deserve any comfort after what happened, it was my fault, and fuck, Ruby was right, I'm fucked up, so messed up, and I'm sure that's what she told you-"  

 

 

"I don't care what she told me," Gadreel said, interrupting Sam, standing up from the couch as well, stepping in front of Sam."I care about what you told me.Her opinion and thoughts about what you have gone through means nothing."

 

 

Sam froze in front of Gadreel and stared at him."She's right," he whispered.  

 

 

"She's only right if you think that she is, Sam," Gadreel said, stepping closer to him.He pressed a palm to Sam's chest and nudged him towards the bedroom."Come.Lay down," he ordered.  

 

 

Sam followed his prompting easy enough, until he was laying on the bed on his side.He looked exhausted now, his eyes still glassy and wet from his crying.Gadreel crawled onto the bed beside him."What do you think my broken wings stand for?"  

 

 

Sam blinked at him for a moment, surprised by the question."I-I don't..."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled and cupped Sam's chin in his hand, pulling him in for a slow kiss."I never knew my mother, or my father.I was put into the system for years.I ended up with the wrong people as friends, for longer than I can remember." 

 

 

Sam was staring at him, his eyes wide and shocked, but riveted to him.Gadreel smiled again and trailed his thumb over Sam's cheek."I know rock bottom.I know what fucked up, what messed up, and what horrible people look like.I was one.Please believe me when I say that you are not any of these things, Sam."  

 

 

Sam bit down on his lip and stared at the coverlet between them."But-"

 

 

"Shall I prove it to you?" Gadreel asked, keeping his voice quiet."Why were you kicked out of school, Sam?"  

 

 

"I put a guy in the hospital," Sam admitted, gritting his teeth together."Knocked out six of his teeth and...well, let's just say he isn't ever having kids.More than good reason to expel me.I deserved it." 

 

 

Gadreel nodded, watching as Sam spat the words out like they were dirty, tainted things."Why did you do it?"Surprised hazel eyes shot to his again and Gadreel smiled."You aren't one for senseless violence, Sam.Why did you do it?"  

 

 

"He'd..."Sam swallowed and stared at Gadreel, trying to imply the obvious to him."To my best friend.She...she wasn't herself after that.She couldn't let me near her.She hated how scared she was of me, but she couldn't help it.She stopped talking to me and dropped out a few weeks later.I hated him-"

 

 

"Sam," Gadreel interrupted, forcing Sam to look at him again."He hurt someone you cared about deeply."  

 

 

Sam gave a harsh laugh."That doesn't mean you can go beating people up and-"

 

 

Gadreel kissed Sam, preventing the next words from escaping."I have seen men fight over sports teams.If your friend was attacked and hurt, I have no doubt that what you did to him was justified.Maybe not in the eyes of your campus, but in the eyes of everyone that actually mattered, that was the right thing to do."  

 

 

Sam was silent, unable to look at him.Gadreel kissed him again, slow and gentle, waiting for Sam to melt into him a little and kiss back.By the time he pulled away, Sam had relaxed a little.  

 

 

"How about the juvie record?" he asked, feeling Sam tense all over again."You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  

 

 

"I'd..."Sam shook his head."I'd rather not get into that.It wasn't anything more than petty theft, lots of it, but I don't-"  

 

 

"Hey, that's fine, it's all fine," Gadreel soothed, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair again."I promise."  

 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath."Now, of course, you want to know about the drug use, right?"  

 

 

Gadreel hummed and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair."If you want to tell me," he said, looking at Sam.  

 

 

"Well, fuck, now that I've said it, I've got to explain.I won't have you hating me over a misconception!" Sam spat, covering his face with his hands.  

 

 

"I'm not going to hate you," Gadreel pointed out quietly.

 

 

Sam growled into his hands again."It was partying at first, fuck, it always is.I ended up trying E by accident, and then afterward, just became something I did every time I went out partying."  

 

 

Gadreel waited for Sam to finish.Sam's entire body was wrought with tension, so certain that he was going to walk away from this and not come back."And the rest?"  

 

 

"School.Trying to support myself.I mean, I had a scholarship, but it didn't keep me fed.Or, or anything.So I was working two jobs on top of my classes and studying and I was so tired, so exhausted all of the time, and it helped-" Sam choked off another sob."Should've found another way, fucking ruined everything and now you're going to-"  

 

 

"Sam," Gadreel said, his voice echoing in the small space between them."Whatever Ruby told you was a lie.Whatever you are thinking about yourself right now is a lie."The reaction was almost similar to someone falling into a subdrop.  

 

 

"But I-"

 

 

"You are clean.You are holding down a steady job.You are keeping yourself fed, clothed and healthy," Gadreel said, pulling Sam's hands away from his face.Tear-filled hazel eyes looked up at him desperately."You are amazing."Tears started to fall down Sam's cheeks again, even as he leaned in for a slow kiss.  

 

 

"You have overcome all of these things.Anyone else might not have been able to.You are so very strong, Sam," Gadreel whispered.  

 

 

Sam choked on another sob."Fuck I wish you were right."  

 

 

"I am right.It's only your head and your fear that is telling you differently," Gadreel soothed.  

 

 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, this isn't what I wanted us doing, I mean, we have the whole day together and here I am, fucking it up again," Sam babbled.  

 

 

Gadreel wrapped his arms around Sam and scooted closer, letting Sam's head fall to his chest."You aren't fucking anything up, Sam, I assure you.I am here, and I am spending the day with you.That is what I wanted."  

 

 

Sam pressed his face even closer to Gadreel and wrapped an arm around him."You didn't want a day spent with me sobbing into your shirt."  

 

 

"Let me be the decider of that, Sam," Gadreel said, reaching up to comb fingers through Sam's hair and down his neck, massaging gently."Now I just want you to breathe, and remember that I'm not going anywhere."  

 

 

"You will," Sam whispered, holding on tighter.  

 

 

"Not unless you want me to," Gadreel whispered back, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's head."Sleep.I'll hold you for as long as you need me to."  

 

 

Sam fell asleep almost immediately, still clinging to his shirt.  

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

 

When Sam managed to blink himself awake a few hours later, he looked ashamed.Gadreel didn't resist when Sam pulled himself away and sat on the edge of the bed."Sam?"  

 

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry Gadreel," Sam muttered, pushing his fingers through his hair."I didn't mean to fall apart on you."  

 

 

Gadreel stared at Sam's back as he sat on the edge of the bed.After a moment of indecision, he stood and moved in front of Sam, both of his hands diving into Sam's hair to comb slowly through his locks."You don't need to apologize to me."  

 

 

Sam gave a low laugh."And here I wanted to talk to you about something else and now I just-"  

 

 

"Feel completely wrung out?" Gadreel supplied, smiling when Sam looked up at him in shock.  

 

 

"Yeah, that's a word for it," Sam muttered, sighing as he leaned into Gadreel's hands.  

 

 

"That's a very similar emotion that submissives, and sometimes doms have after they experience a subdrop.We should take the rest of the day easy.Perhaps eat some leftovers and watch a movie," Gadreel suggested, keeping his fingers threaded through Sam's hair.  

 

 

Sam sighed."You shouldn't have to take care of me."  

 

 

"I want to," Gadreel said."You went through an emotional upheaval, talking with me about those things.Not unlike subbing.You also experienced a drop, afterward.Again, not something I am unfamiliar with."He watched Sam sag a little bit more before long arms were wrapping around his thighs and pulling him closer, between Sam's spread legs."I care about you, Sam.I want you to understand that you have not scared me away, and I am still here for you."  

 

 

Sam sighed and tightened his arms around Gadreel."You're weird." 

 

 

Gadreel smiled and pressed another kiss to Sam's hair."I would agree with your assessment.However, I believe that I am your kind of weird, so you have no complaints?"  

 

 

"Nah.No complaints," Sam said, nuzzling his face against Gadreel's stomach."Think I'm definitely done with the heart to heart for today though."  

 

 

Gadreel hummed and kept his arms wrapped around Sam carefully."Then I have a conversation we can perhaps have at another time." He felt Sam tense in his arms."Nothing bad, simply a clarification of our relationship."  

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and pulled back to look up at Gadreel, both eyebrows raised."Well, now we're going to talk about it.What clarification do you need after that whole heart-to-heart mess earlier?"  

 

 

"I am...I do not excel at subtleties.I just want a moment of clarification from you," Gadreel said, clearing his throat."About our relationship.Within the club, I understand our boundaries very clearly, outside it, I am not..."  

 

 

Sam squinted at Gadreel before his face cleared and he relaxed a little bit."Is this your very awkward way of asking if there’s something between us outside the club as well as inside it?"  

 

 

"I, yes," Gadreel said, clearing his throat."I apologize for my fumbling Sam."  

 

 

Sam smiled up at Gadreel, glad that for once their heights were reversed.He should sit on the edge of the bed more often.Put him at the right height for other interesting things too."Would you like there to be?"  

 

 

"I would think that I have made that particular aspect clear these past two weeks, but yes," Gadreel said, staring down at Sam, cupping the back of his head gently."I would very much."  

 

 

Sam reached up and tugged Gadreel down for a slow kiss.He was more than a little gross after all of that crying, but Gadreel didn't seem to mind."How's that for an answer?"  

 

 

“I’d like to hear you say it, if that’s all right,” Gadreel said, leaning down for another slow kiss.  

 

 

Sam hummed against Gadreel's lips and waited until he had pulled back and was staring at him."We are dating.I'm going to tell people I have a boyfriend.I would like to keep dating you for the foreseeable future."  

 

 

Gadreel chuckled and wrapped his arms even more tightly around Sam's shoulders, holding him close."I am quite glad, Sam.I wasn't sure that after your previous experiences that you would want to have both a relationship and...what we have inside Asphodel."  

 

 

"Mmm, well, I mean, it's all your fault.Giving me all this amazing sex outside of it too?I mean, I had no choice but to start falling for you."Sam winked at Gadreel and pushed the other man back a bit."Let me go wipe my face off and down a few bottles of water.We've still got one more movie to watch, if I remember right."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled as Sam made his way over to the bathroom.He should stop by his house for some clothing, or he could...He glanced over at one of Sam's drawers and pulled out a pair of sleep pants.They were a few inches too long for him, but that didn't bother him.  

 

 

A t-shirt followed quickly and he padded back out to the couch, stretching out on it before settling it into his usual position.Sam came out of the bedroom a few minutes later and froze at the sight of him, his mouth dropping open.Gadreel raised an eyebrow."Sam?"  

 

 

"Are you wearing my clothes?"  

 

 

"Yes?" Gadreel said, looking down at his outfit."They are far comfier than my jeans and I figured that you would not mind me borrowing your clothes for a few-mmmpfh!"  

 

 

Sam kissed him, hard and desperate, pinning him down to the couch as they kissed and kissed.Sam's mouth tasted a little like the peppermint of his toothpaste, but Gadreel couldn't bring himself to mind as Sam pressed even closer to him.By the time Sam pulled away from him, they were both panting and more than a little aroused."Sam?"  

 

 

"I was not ready to see you in my clothes.Fuck.You're so fucking gorgeous," Sam panted.

 

 

Sam licked into his mouth, forcing it open, making him groan.Gadreel shuddered as Sam shifted on the couch, pressing a firm thigh between his, then situating his thigh so he could get the same friction."I take it that you enjoy the sight?" 

 

 

"Yes, fuck, god," Sam groaned, kissing Gadreel again, both of his hands pushing up Gadreel's shirt up so he could touch bare skin.His hips rocked down, grinding, desperate for friction."Gadreel, fuck, want you."  

 

 

Gadreel dropped his hands to Sam's hips, helping him find a slow rhythm, grinding against him.Sam was whining, little keening moans escaping him as he rocked harder and closer against him."You have me, Sam, I'm right here."  

 

 

Sam groaned and leaned down to lick at Gadreel's neck, sucking on the golden skin.Gadreel wasn't someone delicate, he could be rougher, make demands."Can I?" Sam whispered, scraping his teeth over the column of his neck."Want them all to know that you're mine.See that you're taken, mine, mine."  

 

 

"Possessive," Gadreel said, approvingly, tilting his head back."Yes.Go ahead.Expect that I will do the same to you, all over your collar bones, chest, your hips and your navel, all of it marked by me."  

 

 

Sam shuddered again for him, gasping and moaning as he moved harder and faster against his thigh, chasing his release.Gadreel tightened his hands on Sam's hips."That's it, come on Sam, you're so close and I want to see you."  

 

 

Sam's teeth sank into the meat of his neck and Gadreel groaned, shivering under Sam as he sucked at his neck, making good on his promise to mark him up nicely.Gadreel sucked in another breath and Sam paused only a second before repeating the bite, a little further down his neck.He had no doubt that they would be showing, nice and bright soon enough.  

 

 

"Yes, Sam, that's good, yes," Gadreel said, tilting his neck further back, baring more of his skin for Sam.Sam's rutting was getting more desperate by the second and Gadreel could feel Sam's cock getting harder against his thigh."Come on, let me see you," he ordered.  

 

 

Sam arched back, his entire body shuddering as he shoved against Gadreel's thigh and came, making a mess in his boxers before he slumped down, his face against Gadreel's shoulder."Gotta, gotta...you too," he murmured, his words slurred.  

 

 

"I'm alright for now.I think you needed that," Gadreel said with a smile, helping Sam stand up a moment later.Sam made a face at the mess in his pants and padded back to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and grabbing a different pair of sleep pants and a condom.  

 

 

"You mentioned liking my enthusiasm, right?" Sam asked, tossing the condom so it landed on Gadreel's stomach."How about it?"  

 

 

Gadreel laughed."I am never going to refuse that, Sam." 

 

 

Twenty minutes and a very, very enthusiastic blowjob from his boyfriend later, Gadreel wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him even closer as they cuddled on the couch."I think we're going to need to watch this movie twice." 

 

 

Sam shifted to glance up at Gadreel and smiled, going back to nuzzling his chest."No complaints from me, it's a great movie.If a bit heartbreaking."  

 

 

"Mmmm," Gadreel hummed, dropping his had to Sam's hair.It was becoming something close to an addiction now, touching Sam like this, watching him melt into the touch.  

 

 

It didn't take long for them to doze off, either.Gadreel woke up to the rumble of Sam's stomach and met Sam's eyes and sheepish smile."All right, let's get you fed, come on.We have leftovers, maybe even enough for you."  

 

 

Sam's laugh was wonderful.He could get used to hearing it.He wanted to get used to hearing it.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're in love," Castiel announced two weeks later, striding into Gadreel's office."You have been with him for less than a month and you are in love with him."  

 

 

"A month and a day," Gadreel corrected, signing another document before looking up at his cousin with a smile."How can I help you, Castiel?"  

 

 

Castiel settled into the chair across from him and stared at Gadreel."Are you?Your scenes here are becoming very well known.Just this afternoon, I heard another couple discussing changing the night of their attendance to Tuesdays so they might have a chance to watch you both."  

 

 

Gadreel hummed, facing his brother.Sam had shied away from doing anything on the stage, with good reason, but they both enjoyed having Sam on display in the lounge area.Their last two scenes had been both simple and intense, one with Sam putting himself on display, jerking himself off on Gadreel's lap, and the other Sam had been in a mood and had ended up disciplined, tied with his arms behind him, blindfolded and desperate to come.  

 

 

"They were excellent scenes," Gadreel said, smiling at his cousin."But I still do not see the reason for your declaration."  

 

 

"Because you are in love with him!" Castiel said, staring at Gadreel.  

 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow.“This is not ground-breaking, Castiel.”  

 

 

“I want to hear you admit it,” Castiel said.  

 

 

“You have already assumed it to be true, why do I need to admit it?” Gadreel asked.  

 

 

Castiel’s smile widened.“I am happy for you both.Does he care for you the same way?”  

 

 

Gadreel shook his head.“I have not pressed him.After his experiences with Ruby…” He gave a small shrug.“I do not want to ask him for more than he is willing to give.I still fall well in the lines of being a rebound.”  

 

 

Castiel frowned and narrowed his eyes.“Do you fear that is what you are to him?”  

 

 

“No.I think I am more to him than that, but he is afraid to say how much and to what extent.I cannot blame him for that and I won’t push him any further,” Gadreel said.  

 

 

Castiel glared at his cousin before relaxing back into his chair."I believe that Sam does care for you a great deal." 

 

 

Gadreel smiled and looked down at the papers strewn all over the desk."I believe so as well."  

 

 

"Has Ruby appeared again in the last few weeks?" Castiel asked, turning his attention to more serious matters.  

 

 

Gadreel shook his head."No, I have not seen her, and I am glad of it.She is and will remained banned from Asphodel.I will not tolerate abuse here, in any capacity."  

 

 

"She's tried to approach Sam, hasn't she?" Castiel asked, frowning at Gadreel.  

 

 

"Multiple times from Sam's description.Each time, he has not gone near her, but I worry if she did manage to speak with him," Gadreel admitted."She pointed out that my actions when I first met Sam could be....construed in such a way that is not flattering to myself or the situation."  

 

 

Castiel scoffed."Sam is far too intelligent for that.I would not worry."He raised an eyebrow at Gadreel."What do you have planned for this evening?"  

 

 

Gadreel hummed and gathered up a few different sheets of paper, adding notes to his calendar on the desk."Something that shall surely be an excellent show for those willing to watch."  

 

 

Castiel smiled and glanced towards the door, standing."I will leave you to finish preparing then."  

 

 

"Castiel," Gadreel said, stopping the other man before he reached the door."What else is on your mind?"  

 

 

"I have...met someone," Castiel admitted, looking back at Gadreel.  

 

 

"That is excellent news!" Gadreel strode over to Castiel and wrapped an arm around his shoulders."We should celebrate.Is he a member?Who?I will have to meet them."  

 

 

Castiel cleared his throat."Not a member of the club.He, ah, approached me.He has no knowledge of my interests or what I do here."  

 

 

Gadreel laughed and wrapped his cousin in a hug."Someone approached you while you were working in your bookshop?"  

 

 

"Yes," Castiel said.  

 

 

"Someone that you like?" Gadreel pressed.  

 

 

"Very much."  

 

 

Gadreel smiled even wider."Well, you shall have to introduce him to things slowly!I'm sure that it won't take long for him to be trailing around here on a leash after you."  

 

 

Castiel chuckled and nodded his head."I wanted to make sure you were aware.I may need to have a night off here or there during the week, so that I may see him."  

 

 

"Of course, we'll talk through the schedule more properly once you have had a chance to tell me all about him," Gadreel said, ushering Castiel outside and into the club.  

 

 

He smiled as Castiel walked away and leaned against the doorframe for a long moment.A beep of his watch reminded him that Sam would be here soon and that he needed to have everything ready for him.  

 

 

Tonight was certainly going to be enjoyable for them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

Sam was feeling jittery by the time he made it to the club.He nodded towards two of the bouncers as he removed his shirt, socks and jeans, stuffing them into a locker that he could retrieve them from later.  

 

 

Walking into the club, with the darker lights and the now-familiar bracelet around his wrist had him relaxing even further as he made his way towards the couches.Gadreel was already seated there and waiting for him by the looks of things.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam approach, looking much more tense than he normally did.He frowned a little bit as Sam made it to the couches and knelt in front of him."Are you alright this evening, Sam?" Gadreel asked, reaching out to touch his hair gently.  

 

 

"Of course," Sam said, keeping his head bowed.  

 

 

Gadreel hummed thoughtfully."Look at me then," he ordered, waiting for Sam's hazel eyes to meet his.Sam still looked frustrated, and his body was not as relaxed as it would normally be."Tell me about your day."  

 

 

Sam scoffed."Can't we just get on with things already?I've been looking forward to this all day, and who cares what my day was like-"

 

 

"I care," Gadreel interrupted, keeping his voice soft.Sam jolted back from him, his head dropping down again.Sam's face was hidden by his hair, but his breathing was unsteady and rough."If you are not in the mood for a scene tonight, Sam-"

 

 

"I am.I'm fine.Hell, maybe you just need to beat my ass and make sure I know that you know better."Sam growled, meeting Gadreel's eyes.  

 

 

The challenge was obvious, and Sam's growl had reached the attention of more than one watching couple.Discipline me.Sam's eyes and posture demanded that he be brought back into submission, where he belonged.Gadreel frowned at him again and reached out to tug on Sam's hair."On your hands and knees," he ordered.  

 

 

"Make me," Sam growled, glaring at Gadreel, meeting his eyes.  

 

 

If Sam wanted to play that type of a game this evening, Gadreel would oblige him.Sam needed to be absolved of something, have his anger and frustration taken from him, and if this was how it needed to be done?Then so be it, that is what he would do.  

 

 

Gadreel shifted and forced Sam down onto his hands and knees, pushing hard on his shoulder to keep him there.Sam bucked under his hold, trying to resist, but not trying to break free.He needed this.If he didn't, then he truly would have managed to get away."Tell me your safeword," he growled.  

 

 

"Just do it!" Sam snarled.  

 

 

"Safeword!" Gadreel ordered, bringing his hand down on Sam's ass with a hard smack.Even through the jeans, it had Sam shuddering."Tell me what it is, now." 

 

 

"Mockingbird," Sam panted out, closing his eyes as Gadreel's hand came down on his ass again.  

 

 

"Louder."  

 

 

"Mockingbird!" Sam snarled, looking over his shoulder.  

 

 

"Good," Gadreel purred, looking up at one of the attendants."Flogger.He needs to be punished."He turned his attention back down to Sam."Strip your pants down to your thighs."  

 

 

In another instant, there was a flogger on the table beside him.Gadreel picked it up and kept his hand on Sam's shoulders."Count them.You will take twenty."  

 

 

Sam scoffed."Make that thirty and maybe I'll actually feel it." 

 

 

“Twenty five,” Gadreel said, pulling the flogger back and bringing it down against Sam’s thighs.When no sound escaped Sam, he pressed down on his shoulders harder.“Count!” he ordered.

 

 

“O-One!” 

 

 

Gadreel focused his blows on Sam’s thighs, until they were pink and trembling.He made sure to land a few on Sam’s back, keeping clear of his spine.When he landed the final blow on Sam’s thighs, streaking the flogger against the already red skin, Sam cried out and barely managed to cry out twenty five.  

 

 

He dropped the flogger when he was finished and focused his attention on Sam.His entire body was shaking as he continued to stay on all fours.Gadreel trailed his fingers slowly along Sam’s back, along the redness.He would make sure to treat Sam with arnica cream before he left this evening.  

 

 

"Good," he purred, pulling his hand away from Sam's back."On your knees.Facing me.Then move back a few feet." 

 

 

Gadreel waited until Sam had done as he was ordered, his jeans still around his thighs, his cock hard and bobbing against his stomach.He smirked and stepped forward so his hips were close to Sam's face."Undo my jeans."  

 

 

Sam's fingers were steady as they plucked at the button of his jeans and zipper, pulling it down, waiting for his next order.  

 

 

"Very good, yes, I think you've earned a reward.Do you want my cock in your throat?"Gadreel raised an eyebrow when frantic hazel eyes jumped to his and Sam gave him a slow nod."Good.Open your mouth then while I use you."  

 

 

Sam immediately leaned forward, but before his lips could touch the head of his cock, hesitated.Gadreel raised another eyebrow at him."Yes?"  

 

 

"I, ah, my safeword, sir," Sam said, clearing his throat and lifting his hands towards Gadreel's hips.They'd discussed this after one of their other sessions.But he needed to be able to touch Gadreel to be able to do it.  

 

 

"Go ahead," Gadreel said."You never need to ask for that."Sam's hands settled around his hips and Gadreel dropped both of his hands into Sam's hair, tugging at it."Good.Now, come on," he ordered. 

 

 

Sam leaned forward and swallowed him in one go, bobbing his head slowly.Gadreel let him adjust, taking him in all the way before he tightened his hand in Sam's hair, stopping him from moving.He gave a shallow thrust into Sam's mouth and Sam groaned around him, his hands tightening on his hips.  

 

 

Gadreel kept up the slow and steady pace, but it was clear that Sam was enjoying himself.He took a deep breath and started pushing into Sam's mouth faster, forcing Sam to take him in."Yes, you look so pretty like this.Perhaps I always knew that you would.Look so good, lips red and shiny around my cock.Made for it, weren't you?Made for this, to be on your knees for me, Sam, so beautiful."  

 

 

Gadreel could feel the second he pushed too far.Sam faltered in his rhythm, choked, and his hands came flying off his hips.Gadreel pulled himself out of Sam's mouth and watched Sam shake his head, his eyes clenched shut.  

 

 

"Mockingbird, mockingbird, fuck, I can't, mockingbird!" Sam chanted, falling back a few feet away from Gadreel, curling up on himself.  

 

 

"Inias, Castiel." Gadreel barked, glancing up at both of them as they appeared, immediately clearing the crowd around them.Whatever had happened to Sam, he wasn't about to try to deal with it with an audience.He did up his jeans and knelt down on the floor a few feet in front of Sam.Sam was sobbing, rocking with his arms around his knees.  

 

 

"Sam?" Gadreel said, keeping his voice soft."Sam, sweetheart, it's okay, I promise it's okay."Sam wouldn’t look at him, shaking his head slowly.“Hey, it’s okay.”  

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam swore, pressing his hands to his face.“Fuck, I’m sorry, I just, I couldn’t breathe-”

 

 

“Sam,” Gadreel said, moving a little closer, reaching out to touch Sam’s bare foot.“It’s okay, that’s what it’s there for.I stopped.You’re all right.It’s okay.”  

 

 

Sam whimpered and shook his head again.“I fucked up, fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you do anything, fucking know better-”

 

 

“Can you stand?” Gadreel asked quietly.“My office is closer than one of the private rooms.Or do you want to be alone right now?”Sam’s hand immediately reached out to snag in his shirt and Gadreel relaxed a fraction.“Don’t worry.I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.”  

 

 

“I just…” Sam sucked in a breath.“Privacy, us, just us, please?” 

 

 

Gadreel nodded and helped Sam to his feet, leading him to the office, glad that the crowd parted for all of them.Castiel was right behind him with water, blankets and Arnica cream.Gadreel waited for Castiel to put them on the floor and close the door behind him.“Sam, sweetheart, can you take your jeans off so I can put cream on your thighs?It’ll help with the pain.”  

 

 

Gadreel watched Sam fumble with his jeans before he got them off.Gadreel left them in a pile on the floor and turned his attention back to Sam.Scared hazel eyes were riveted to him.He stood carefully and moved over to the couch, pulling the cushions off it to reveal a pull-out bed.  

 

 

“M-make a habit of sleeping in your office?” Sam quipped, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  

 

 

“I like the convenience should it be required,” Gadreel said, spreading out one of the blankets on the bed.“The bed is decidedly not big enough for you, but could you lay down for me?”  

 

 

It took Sam a minute to settle into a position that was comfortable, with his back that was clearly red.Gadreel opened the small jar of cream and turned to look at Sam.“I’m going to touch your back, thighs and ass, everywhere I flogged you.Is that alright?”  

 

 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered.  

 

 

Gadreel was careful and thorough, spreading the cream on each of the welts, massaging Sam gently as he went along.Sam’s tension slowly bled out of him and his breathing steadied.Gadreel finished applying the cream and wiped his hands on his jeans, sitting on the bed near Sam’s head.He reached out and touched Sam’s hair.Sam didn’t flinch away, so he combed his fingers through Sam’s hair in a slow and gentle caress.  

 

 

“Do you need water?” he offered, his voice still soft.Sam nodded at him and Gadreel stood, gathering the bottles that Castiel had dropped off in the room.He brought them back and settled by Sam.“Here,” he said, pressing the bottle to Sam’s hands.Sam shifted slowly, painfully, before uncapping the bottle and downing it in desperate gulps.  

 

 

Gadreel took the bottle from him as he finished and offered Sam another.Sam shook his head and dropped his head back down to his arms.He was trembling again.He reached out and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair, the small whimper from the tall man making him want to wrap Sam in his arms and never let go.  

 

 

“We don’t need to do it right this second,” Gadreel whispered.“But we do need to talk about what happened so I don’t do it again.When you’re ready.”Sam trembled and Gadreel swallowed hard, shifting so he could stretch out on the lumpy mattress beside Sam.  

 

 

Gadreel debated saying anything, on the wisdom of tugging Sam into his arms to hold him until he was no longer shaking.“Will you tell me what I can do to help?” he whispered, continuing to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair.  

 

 

Sam forced his eyes open so he could look at Gadreel.“Can, uh, you maybe hold me?” 

 

 

Sam’s hesitance was clear.Gadreel shifted closer and carefully wrapped an arm around Sam, letting Sam shift so he could press his forehead to his chest.Tension started to bleed out of Sam in slow increments until he was curled up against him.Gadreel pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s hair and continued to hold him. 

 

 

“It freaked me out.The, the not breathing thing.I lost my focus for one second, and then I couldn’t breathe and, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Sam whispered.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues immediately after the end of the previous chapter.

 

Gadreel tightened his arm around Sam a fraction. “You don’t need to apologize. I promise.  I’m angry at myself for pushing you too far when you were clearly not in the mood.”  He pressed another kiss to the top of Sam’s head.  “I should have known better when you started trying to push my buttons.”

 

Sam sighed.  “Shouldn’t have done that either.  Sorry. Bad day at work.”

 

“Hey,” Gadreel said, gently tipping Sam’s head up to look at him.  He leaned down and kissed Sam on the forehead.  “If you ever don’t want a scene, or you just want to have sex, or just cuddle, or say not tonight, that’s all okay.” 

 

“But we-”

 

“Are both adults and I trust and respect you. If you aren’t in the mood, Sam, I never, ever want to force you,” Gadreel interrupted, keeping his voice quiet. “Okay?” 

 

Sam sighed and pressed his face to Gadreel's chest again, taking a small breath.  "Gadreel, but what if you-" 

 

"Sam.  If I want something, or don't, I would let you know too.  I trust you to tell me when you aren't into something. Someone who doesn't respect that is an abuser," Gadreel explained, combing his fingers into Sam's hair again.

 

Sam nodded and pressed into Gadreel's hand, relaxing against him.  "All right. I'm sorry."

 

Gadreel smiled.  "What are you sorry for?  You have nothing to-"

 

"For not telling you why I was angry and for pushing you into punishing me.  I mean, I loved it," Sam said, chuckling.  "But now was not the right time to try to do that."

 

"I think we both agree on that," Gadreel said, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead.  "How are you feeling?  A little better?" 

 

Sam took another deep breath and sagged into the bed. "Yes.  Much.  Thanks."

 

Gadreel nodded and pulled his fingers away from Sam's hair.  "Good. I'm glad.  Now, what would you like to do?"  When Sam immediately tensed, he held up his hand to clarify. "We can stay here until you feel like leaving.  We can move to one of the private rooms, but you'd need to walk through at least a little of the club and I didn't think that you were feeling up to that."

 

Sam immediately shook his head. "Hell no."

 

"I didn't think so.  We can also leave, and you can head home for the evening. I'd like to accompany you, if only to make sure that you do not experience a more extensive sub drop," Gadreel said, looking Sam in the eye. 

 

Sam hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah.  I'd like to be in a bed that is designed to fit me."

 

Gadreel smiled and leaned down to kiss Sam, soft and gentle.  "All right. We can do that."

 

Sam relaxed and leaned into Gadreel's touch, watching as he climbed up and off the bed. 

 

"Sam?" Gadreel called, collecting a few things from his desk before walking back over to where Sam was pulling up his jeans slowly.  "I want you to know something before you walk out there again."

 

"That you'll still respect me in the morning?" Sam quipped, smiling at Gadreel. 

 

Gadreel smiled.  If Sam's good humor was returning, perhaps he would be all right for the evening after all.  "Yes, I will, but that was not what I was going to tell you." 

 

"All right then." Sam said, straightening and smiling and looking at Gadreel.  "What's up?" 

 

"There is no shame in safe wording. No one out there will judge you for what happened," Gadreel said. 

 

Sam frowned.  "But I stopped things." 

 

Gadreel shook his head.  "Your need to safeword reflects poorly on me. I should know your limits better. I did stop immediately, so it is likely that no one will pay any attention to us as we leave." He cleared his throat. "But I wanted to make sure that you knew that.  No one will shame you for calling a stop to things." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and forced himself to nod. "I, uh, yeah, but, uh, okay. Thanks."

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam and nodded. “You do not need to thank me. Come.  Let’s get you home.” 

 

Thankfully, his prediction that they would be ignored by majority of the members was correct and other than a few gazes from other doms, no one approached Sam, or him as they made their way to the front. Gadreel waited for Sam to pull on the remainder of his clothing, his movements still stiff and uncomfortable.

 

Gadreel followed Sam to his car and debated offering to drive.  Sam climbed into the front seat of the car without a complaint and Gadreel followed, sliding into the front seat.

 

Sam groaned a little and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel.  “Ow.”

 

Gadreel watched Sam and eyed him carefully. “Would you like me to drive instead?”

 

Sam shook his head and took a deep breath, starting the car.  “No, I need to get used to this, since I’ll be driving at least a little in the next few days.”

 

Gadreel nodded and didn’t say anything further as Sam drove them both towards his apartment.  “What was terrible about your day today?” 

 

Sam chuckled and focused on the road. “Tons of things. I had to sit in a different spot than I was used to, which was maddening.  I mean, it’s a boring job to begin with, but when they fuck with the small things…”  He shook his head and made a turn towards his apartment complex. 

 

“Deviation in routine can be very frustrating,” Gadreel agreed, watching as Sam parked and took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair.  “But I do not think that is all that is bothering you.” 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh.  “No, it isn’t, but I want to talk about it when I am wearing something other than jeans that chafe.” 

 

Gadreel smiled and climbed out of the car. “Of course.”  He followed Sam into his apartment and shut the door behind them both, watching as Sam padded to the bathroom.  He went into the kitchen and started to make them both tea, waiting for the water to boil before joining Sam on the couch.

 

“My brother is dating someone,” Sam said, taking the cup from Gadreel.  He sighed and took a slow inhale of the scent of the tea. 

 

Gadreel watched Sam and nodded. “You are happy for your brother?”

 

Sam took a deep breath of the tea again and glanced at Gadreel.  “Dean introduced me to him today.  Guy works in the bookstore.”

 

Gadreel blinked at Sam, his eyes widening. “Is his-”

 

“Yeah.  Your cousin.  I’ve seen him around a couple of times.  Blue eyes, black hair. Dean said his name’s Cas,” Sam said, rubbing his hand over his face.  “I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing my brother is as kinky as I am.”

 

Gadreel chuckled and shifted a little closer to Sam on the couch, nudging his shoulder.  “Your brother is dating a bookshop owner, as far as he knows. Right now, he knows nothing about Cas’ job as a dom.” 

 

Sam blew out a breath and took a sip of his tea. “I would pay damn good money to see Dean’s face when he gets told that.  Damn good money.” 

 

Gadreel’s smile widened and he wrapped an arm around Sam, pulling him closer and against him.  “I would as well.  I shall have to ask Castiel for details.” 

 

Sam snorted.  “Oh god, with how fucking repressed Dean is?  Cas is in for the ride of his life, or the fight of his life.”

 

“I am certain he is ready for both,” Gadreel said, taking another sip of his tea.  “And as riveting as it is to talk about our families, I do want to make sure that you are all right after this evening.”  He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “How are you feeling now?  Would you like to try talking about what happened?” 

 

Sam hummed a little and put his tea down on the table, leaning into Gadreel.  It was nice to know that Gadreel cared.  Cared enough to remind him that they needed to talk through things. “Feeling a lot better. Getting out of there helped.”

 

“You are safe here,” Gadreel added, keeping his voice soft.  “Your brain knows that, even on an unconscious level.  That helps.” Sam gave a slow nod against him, not volunteering any additional information.  Gadreel debated pressing further, but it was absolutely necessary that he understand where Sam’s head was at.  “What happened during the scene?” 

 

Sam blew out a breath and shivered, curling in tighter against Gadreel.  “I couldn’t breathe.  I mean, I know you would stop if I needed you to, and you did, but I couldn’t breathe.”

 

“Okay,” Gadreel said, petting his fingers through Sam’s hair again.  “That’s okay. No problem. I won’t push you to do something like that again.” 

 

Sam sighed and shifted to press his face into Gadreel’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Gadreel kissed the top of Sam’s head. “Whatever for, love?”

 

Sam’s breath caught and he shook his head a little, trying to make himself focus.  “I, uh, told you that I wanted to do this.  That I wanted to try it and I fucked it-”

 

“Shhh,” Gadreel interrupted, kissing Sam’s temple again gently.  “It’s a common thing, you know.” 

 

Sam blinked against Gadreel’s shoulder and pulled away just enough to look at him.  “Huh? What is?” 

 

“You can like something, find it hot, get turned on by it, but actually trying it puts you beyond your limits,” he explained, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair slowly.  “Our minds play games with us sometimes.” 

 

Sam frowned.  “I don’t-” 

 

“For example, what happened tonight,” Gadreel said, rubbing at Sam’s scalp.  “I bet, if I were to describe it to you, talk you through it?  You’d still find it hot.  Maybe not, because of tonight, but maybe you would.  For something like that?  There’s no shame in getting off on the idea of something, even if you never try it in practice.”

 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and tugging himself away from Gadreel.  “You say that-”

 

“And I mean it,” Gadreel said, standing up. “We don’t always have control over what we find arousing.” 

 

Sam growled against his hands and stalked towards the kitchen.  “Stop being so damn perfect and accepting!” 

 

Gadreel froze, staring at Sam as he braced both of his hands against the counter.  He took a deep breath and walked a little closer to Sam.  “I’m sorry, Sam.” 

 

“See!” Sam waved a hand at Gadreel and spun around, yanking open the fridge before glaring at the contents.  He yanked out a bottle of water and gulped down some of it greedily.  “That’s exactly what I mean.  Here I am, acting like an asshole, ruining our scene tonight-”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything-”

 

“-and you keep apologizing like it’s your fault! Why?”

 

Gadreel took a deep, steadying breath and stared at Sam’s back, at the way he was tense all over.  “Because it is my _job_ to take care of you.” 

 

“Your _job_?” Sam whispered, turning to stare at Gadreel.  “That’s why?” 

 

“As your dom-” 

 

“How about as my damn boyfriend?!” Sam shouted, glaring at Gadreel.  “Good to know that I’m just another _job_ to you! Here I thought that we had something else-”

 

Gadreel moved to the entrance of the kitchen and reached out for Sam.  “Sam, that wasn’t what I meant.” 

 

“You’re a professional dom!” Sam said, glaring at Gadreel.  “You’re not like Cas. You don’t have a day job. It’s not like this is your dirty little secret that you do at night, it’s _your_ life.  You own the damn club.” 

 

Gadreel forced himself to take a deep breath and stepped towards Sam.  “Sam, please, you’ve never been a job to me.” 

 

“Really?  Because that’s not what you said a second ago!”  Sam squared his shoulders and faced Gadreel. “I think you need to leave.”

 

“What?”  Gadreel blinked in surprise at Sam, his chest tightening to the point of pain. _No, not again._   “Sam, I-”

 

“Just…”  Sam closed his eyes for a second and put the bottle down on the counter. “I think I want to be alone tonight.”

 

Gadreel backed away a step from Sam and nodded. “Of course, if that is what you want, Sam.” 

 

Sam stared at Gadreel.  “It is.” 

 

“I-” Gadreel swallowed and forced himself to look Sam in the eye.  “I will see you again?” Sam softened the tiniest bit, some of the tension leaving his eyes and his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah.  I’ll call you,” Sam said, nodding almost absently to himself. 

 

Gadreel gave Sam a small smile. “All right.  Have a good night, Sam.”  He picked up his keys from the table beside the door and glanced back at Sam once more before leaving the apartment. 

 

He didn’t remember the walk to the car, or the drive back to Asphodel.  He did remember taking the bottle from the bar before shutting himself in his office. He remembered turning his phone to the highest volume, with the most obnoxious ringtone, just in case Sam called him. 

 

And the last thing he remembered was curling up on the pull-out bed that still smelled like Sam with the bottle half full, his phone clenched in his other hand. 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

The knock on the door had his heart jumping into his throat. Sam jumped up off the couch and rubbed at his face.  Of course Gadreel had come back, of course he had!  He grinned, wide and happy as he undid the chain and opened the door and froze at the sight of Ruby. “What are you doing here?”

 

Ruby caught the door before Sam could slam it shut.  “I just want to talk.” 

 

Sam laughed.  “Oh, what about? Me, dumping your ass after you fucked with me, both physically and mentally?” 

 

“No, I’m here to warn you.”

 

Sam scowled at her and rolled his eyes.  He crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of the doorway. “Fine.  Talk.” 

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow.  “You want to talk about your abusive BDSM boyfriend in the hallway?”

 

“He’s not abusive!” Sam spat, yanking the door open, watching Ruby saunter through and towards his couch. 

 

Ruby sat down on the edge of the couch.  “Maybe he’s not,” she allowed.  “But he is manipulating you.  I’d know.  I did it too.”

 

Sam flinched and walked towards her.  “Telling me that you manipulated me isn’t exactly earning you any brownie points with me here.” 

 

“No,” Ruby agreed.  “But it means I’m right about Gadreel and what he’s doing to you.”

 

Sam stared at her for a long time.  Ruby did nothing but look at the floor.  “How do I know you’re not manipulating me now?  Seems like that’d be your game.” 

 

“Because after I tell you this, I’ll walk out the door and never see you again if you don’t want me to,” Ruby said, raising her eyes to look at Sam.

 

Sam swallowed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. His head was swimming, he wanted to lay down, but if listening to Ruby would get her out of his life forever, then he’d do it.  “Fine.”

 

“Did I ever hurt you beyond what you could tolerate?”

 

Sam scoffed.  “Maybe when you tied me up, gagged me and ran a knife along my skin-”

 

“Before that,” Ruby interrupted.  “Before that night at the club, Sam, did I ever hurt you beyond what you could tolerate?”

 

Sam hesitated, staring at her.  “No. You definitely pushed me too hard a few times, but-”

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow.  “But?”

 

“But no,” Sam admitted.  “You didn’t.”

 

“I gave you an outlet.  Whatever I did to you, you took it out on me afterward.  You loved that, I know,” Ruby said. 

 

“That doesn’t change what you did to me that night, Ruby!” Sam growled.

 

Ruby nodded.  “Yes. You’re right.  It doesn’t.  But, there’s some stuff that doesn’t add up.  Like, us going on stage.  We weren’t one of the regulars, why invite us?” 

 

Sam shrugged, narrowing his eyes.  “You’re gorgeous, I’m, well, we were attention-grabbing.”

 

“We never should have been on that stage, Sam,” Ruby said, walking closer to him.  “Gadreel played us, both of us.  He knew I wanted to show you off, wanted everyone jealous.  He knew you were concerned about a show, took you aside after our little playtime and told you...what?” 

 

Sam swallowed, meeting Ruby’s eyes again.  “That it was okay to safeword.  Asked me about our performance.  How I’d be able to safeword.” 

 

“He implied that I mistreated you, that I was _going_ to mistreat you.” 

 

“You did!” Sam growled. 

 

“Sam,” Ruby pleaded, stepping closer to him.  “I’m not arguing that point.  I did.  But I want you to see what happened beyond that.  He played us both. You and I.” 

 

“I don’t need to listen to this, I don’t believe you!” Sam growled.

 

“Who comforted you afterward?” Ruby asked. 

 

Sam shook his head.  “We’re done, done. Get out.” 

 

“Who took you home and offered his services?  Did he want to teach you what it meant to be a real dom?”

 

“Get. _Out_ ,” Sam snarled, striding to the door.

 

Ruby stalked towards the door.  “Who told you I mistreated you?  Who told you that I wasn’t good enough?” 

 

“Ruby, if you do not get out of this apartment, I am going to throw you out,” Sam said, his voice quiet and deadly. 

 

“You need to think about that stuff, Sam.  You need to think about it really hard.  What really happened that night.” 

 

Sam shut the door as soon as Ruby was out the door and locked it, staggering back over to the couch and sinking down on it.  He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to take a deep breath. She was wrong, she had to be wrong.

 

_She had to be._

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Gadreel settled back into his office chair and stared at the phone on his desk. Eight days since Sam had said he needed, wanted space.  Seven days since Sam had responded to his last text with a terse ‘I need time.’ He pressed his face into his hands and sighed. 

 

“Still no word from Sam?” Castiel asked, opening the door to Gadreel’s office. He frowned at the sight of the pullout bed.  “Did you sleep here again last night?” 

 

Gadreel ignored the judgemental look from Cas and stood up. “How are things with you and Dean?”

 

“They, they are going well, I believe.  Dean has asked me to stay over this evening,” Castiel said, smiling at Gadreel.

 

Gadreel forced a smile to his lips.  “I am happy for you Castiel.” 

 

“Sam will call,” Castiel said, staring at his cousin. “He will.” 

 

Gadreel glanced back at the phone on his desk.  “I want to believe that.  I really, truly do.” 

 

Castiel reached out and laid his hand on Gadreel’s arm.  “He will.” 

 

Gadreel nodded and followed Castiel out into the club.  He needed to be out and focus on running his business. He needed, at least for one night, to stop thinking about Sam.

 

If he even could.

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

He typed in the number for the eighth time the next night. He had it memorized. Gadreel let his finger hover over the green button, hesitating for another long moment before pressing it. He heard the phone ring once before he brought it up to his ear, closing his eyes. 

 

He sank down into his chair, staring up at the ceiling. The phone rang again. He closed his eyes. _Please. Sam.  Please._  

 

“Hello?”

 

Gadreel’s eyes flew open and he sat up in a rush.  “Sam!” 

 

“Gadreel? Is everything alright?”

 

Gadreel swallowed and struggled to find the right words. “I, yes, of course. I just wanted-”

 

“Why are you calling me?” Sam interrupted.  “I told you I need time.” 

 

“It’s been a week,” Gadreel said.  “I’ve missed you.”  He slumped forward and put his elbows on his desk, pressing the phone tighter to his ear. “Sam-”

 

Sam sighed.  “Look, there’s stuff I need to work through.  And I-”

 

“Stuff you can’t talk to your boyfriend about?” Gadreel asked, regretting the words the instant they escaped.  He closed his eyes and sighed. 

 

“Oh so now you’re my boyfriend?  What happened to being my dom, and it is your job to take care of me?” Sam sneered. 

 

Gadreel tightened his hand around the phone.  “Then I’ll stop being your dom.  I don’t, you aren’t a job, Sam.  You never were.” 

 

“Not even the first night we met?  The night that you decided you wanted me, manipulated the situation so you could have me?”

 

“Is that what you think happened?” Gadreel whispered. “There was no other thought in my mind than your safety.  That is my _job_.  The safety of all who are in my club.”

 

Sam sneered.  “So you deny wanting me? Manipulating the situation so you could have me instead?” 

 

“Ruby was abusing you,” Gadreel said.  “I didn’t manipulate anything.” 

 

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Sam said, sighing into the phone. “Look, I think, right now, it’s better if we just, take a break.  Get away from each other for a while, give each other some space, I’m sure you’ve got plenty of other subs vying for your attention.” 

 

“I don’t want them!” Gadreel said, raising his voice. “I want you, Sam!”

 

“How much?” Sam asked, his voice wobbling.  “Enough that you invite two new people to perform on stage? That you tell me, who you can tell is new, that it’s okay to safeword, implying that I’m going to need to? Who does that kind of shit, Gadreel?”

 

“I wanted you to feel _safe_ , Sam!”

 

Sam sighed.  “Gadreel, there’s too many coincidences there.  Ruby was-”

 

“Ruby?” Gadreel interrupted.  “When did you talk to her?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter.  I believe her, at least a little.  There’s too many coincidences, Gadreel,” Sam said. 

 

Gadreel clenched his eyes shut, struggling to keep his breathing steady. “So you believe her over me. You trust her word over mine.” He pressed a hand to his forehead and bit down on his lower lip. 

 

“I don’t know _who_ I trust,” Sam said, sighing again.  “Everything happened so damn quick Gadreel.  I met you, two weeks later I was sleeping with you.” 

 

“You came back to the club.  Came looking for me,” Gadreel said, his heart pounding as he held onto the phone. “Sam, I care about you, I miss you-”

 

“You miss me,” Sam scoffed. 

 

“Of course I do,” Gadreel said, blinking hard.  He was not going to cry, he should have expected this from the very beginning.  He knew better, had always known better. 

 

Sam sighed.  “Gadreel, I don’t know what you want from me.” 

 

“Nothing I will ever force you to give,” Gadreel said, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment.  He covered his mouth and took two deep breaths.  He settled the phone against his ear again.  Silence, he could barely hear Sam breathing. “Sam?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

Sam’s voice sounded so small and scared, but this was what he wanted. Gadreel took another deep breath. He had to be strong enough for the both of them.  “Sam.” He inhaled slowly and looked at the ceiling.  “Thank you, for everything.  For letting me into your home, and into your life.  You are an amazing and beautiful person, inside and out.”

 

A small noise from Sam had him pause, but he didn’t say anything. Gadreel swallowed hard and kept talking. “Your secrets will stay secrets and I-” he choked and forced the rest of the words out.  “I won’t call you again, Sam.  I wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope you find someone who deserves you. Goodbye.” 

 

Gadreel dropped the phone to his desk and hid his face in his hands. He should have known better, known that Sam was too good for him, from the very beginning.

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

“You can’t hide here forever,” Castiel said, walking in the front door.

 

Gadreel stacked a few more books onto the counter.  “I am not hiding.” 

 

“You haven’t gone back to Asphodel for three weeks now, Gadreel. He hasn’t come back, I think it is safe for you to return.”

 

Gadreel paused in picking up another book and sighed, looking at Castiel. “It is not about it being safe for me to return.  I needed a change of pace, and that’s not unheard of.” 

 

Castiel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “You’re hiding from the memory of him, then. Did he really impact you that much?”

 

“I-” Gadreel stopped when a tall man walked in the door behind Castiel. He stood up a little straighter and nodded at him.  “Hello. Let me know if you need help finding anything.” 

 

“Just here to pick up my date,” he said. 

 

Gadreel blinked and then watched as the man wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close.  He cleared his throat.  “You must be Dean. Castiel’s told me a lot about you. I trust you’re treating my cousin well?”

 

Dean grinned and let go of Cas, walking towards the counter, holding out his hand.  “Wouldn’t dream of doing anything different since I’ve heard about how many self-defense classes you’ve taken and taught.  Nice to meet you.”

 

Gadreel shook Dean’s hand and forced a smile.  Not how he’d imagined meeting Sam’s brother for the first time. “Nice to meet you as well. Where are-” 

 

“Dean, would you hurry-oh!”

 

The sight of Sam, frozen and standing in the doorway was the last thing Gadreel had expected to see.  He drank in the sight of Sam for a long moment before meeting his eyes. Sam was just as surprised as he was. He gave a small smile and nodded to them all.  “If you’ll excuse me, I have work I need to get back to.” 

 

“Gadreel-”

 

“Sam? What’s going-”

 

Gadreel shut the door between the shop and the back room behind him and took a slow, deep breath.  He pressed a hand to his face and clenched his eyes shut. He sat down on one of the boxes that he hadn’t unpacked yet and forced himself to breathe, in and out, slowly and steadily. 

 

Sam looked good.  Three weeks and he’d already recovered, maybe even moved on, back to Ruby or someone else. Someone that he could trust and who would be better for him.   Someone who wasn’t broken like him.  A small sob escaped him and Gadreel pressed his hand tighter to his face. He was over this, he was over Sam.

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

Sam was halfway to the door behind the counter when Castiel’s hand tightened around his arm.  He turned to glare at Cas, ignoring his brother’s rising voice and confusion. “Let me go.” 

 

Castiel frowned at Sam.  “Let him go.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, turning to look at Castiel.  “You saw his face-”

 

“And you have made the decision that it is not something for you to worry about any longer.  Let. Him.  Go.” 

 

Sam hesitated, glancing towards the door again.  “I-”

 

Castiel sighed and shook his head at Dean when he stepped closer. “Sam, this is not something that is up for debate.  You are going to leave my cousin alone or I am going to make you.  Now go back to the car.” 

 

Sam scowled at Cas and yanked his arm away, heading back towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.  He didn’t bother getting back into the car, instead, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept walking. 

 

“Cas, what the hell is going on?  Who was that guy?” Dean hissed, stepping closer.  “And what the hell is wrong with Sam?” 

 

Castiel took a deep breath and looked up at Dean.  He cupped Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “I need to tell you something about me. I haven’t been entirely honest about what I do for a living.” 

 

Dean frowned at him but Castiel took a slow breath.  He could do this.  Dean would not care. 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

Sam stopped when he realized that his walking had led him straight to Asphodel.  It was mid-afternoon and the club was clearly closed.  He sighed and knocked on the door.  He knew Gadreel wasn’t here, that there was nothing for him here anymore.

 

“We are cl-what are you doing here?”

 

Sam swallowed hard, staring at the other man.  _Fuck_ , he should have turned around the second he realized where he was.  He cleared his throat.  “Inias, right?”

 

Inias straightened his back, raising an eyebrow.  “Yes.  Gadreel isn’t here, and I suggest you don’t-”

 

“Please, I know he’s at the bookshop on 72nd.  I know he isn’t here,” Sam blurted, glancing at the door behind Inias before meeting his eyes again.  What the hell was he doing? 

 

Inias rolled his eyes.  “If you know where he is and you aren’t interested in talking to him, what are you doing here?”

 

Sam frowned and turned to look at Inias.  What _was_ he doing here? There was no reason for him to be here, not anymore.  And yet… He raised his eyes to look up at Inias, an idea striking.  “I need your help.”

 

Inias scoffed.  “With what?”

 

Sam nodded to the door.  “Can we talk inside?” 

 

He glared at Sam before reluctantly opening the door. “Talk.  Quickly.” 

 

“I need a dom.” 

 

“You have got to be joking.  Why, when I know about your prior relationship with my boss and _cousin,_ would I help you find a dom?” Inias asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and growled, anger surging as he snarled,  “I’m not looking for someone to fuck me, I need someone to talk to!  There’s only so much reading I can do online and the breadth of my experience is Ruby, who, by all counts, fucking abused me, manipulated me and nearly sliced me open with a knife to-”

 

“To my cousin, who was wonderful to you, who loved you, and you decided not to trust him?” Inias snapped. 

 

“He told you that?” Sam asked, his anger draining out of him in a heartbeat. Inias was glaring him and he bit down on his lip.  _Fuck._

 

“He didn’t _need_ to tell us anything. Your ex-girlfriend came in to gloat about how you trusted her word more.  Thankfully Gadreel wasn’t here to see or hear that.”

 

Sam sighed and tugged on his hair, looking down at the floor. He deserved that. This was such a fucking mess. “It’s not about trusting her. I don’t trust her. At all.” 

 

Inias sighed and glared at Sam.  “Well, you don’t trust Gadreel either!”  He took a deep breath and exhaled in a rush.  “I’ll get you someone.  Stay here,” he ordered, stalking into the club. 

 

Sam sank down on the bench, hanging his head.  He should never have come here, he should have just left the damn building, gotten into the Impala and let Dean drive him back to his apartment. 

 

“This is Gabriel,” Inias said, stepping up to where Sam was hunched over. “Gabriel, this is Sam.”

 

Sam barely looked up at the shorter man before he sighed. “I just have-”

 

“Kiddo, you are fucked up to holy heaven, aren’t you?” Gabriel said, walking closer.  “Look at me.”

 

Sam raised his eyes and was surprised to see that Gabriel was only a few inches taller than he was sitting down.  He snorted.  “You’re a dom?”

 

“Who happens to be helping you out, so I wouldn’t suggest mocking me,” Gabriel quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, pushing his hand through his hair again. Fuck, he was just batting a thousand with these people.  “Can I ask you a few questions?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t already said yes.  Now, hurry up, because I do have other shit that I could be doing.”

 

“Do you date your subs?” Sam blurted, rubbing his face with his hand. He was an idiot, he should have started with any question other than that one. 

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “Sometimes. Sometimes I also do one-night stands with people here at the club.  Experienced members only, most I’ve been with before.” 

 

“The ones you dated…” Sam swallowed, hesitating before finishing the sentence. “What was it like outside the club? Did, were you still…”

 

“Dom/sub dynamic?  Only if we wanted to. Sometimes, yeah, we fucked around outside the club.  Nothing hardcore obviously, but would I have my partner walk around plugged up?  Sure,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.  “There a point to this?” 

 

Sam took another deep breath and forged on.  This one was willing to answer some of his questions at least, maybe he’d give some information on Gadreel.  “How well do you know Gadreel?” 

 

Gabriel hummed and paced in front of Sam.  “Well enough.  He owns this place. Good, if rather boring. Suppose you like that kind of thing?”

 

“Does he date most of his subs?” Sam asked.

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and knelt down in front of Sam. “You know nothing about him, do you?”

 

Sam frowned and stared at Gabriel.  “What are you talking about?” 

 

“You have no idea he’s a switch, did you?” 

 

“I, what?” Sam stuttered, blinking at Gabriel.  “He is?” 

 

Gabriel sighed and settled onto the bench beside Sam.  “I’ll leave the gory details for him to tell you. But there’s a lot of clubs like this in the city kiddo, but this one has a reputation for being safe, and enforcing that.  You don’t always find that in other places.”

 

Sam frowned and looked back down at his hands.  He’d known that, fuck, Ruby had been a living, breathing example of that. 

 

“And a lot of that,” Gabriel continued, “has to do with Gadreel, and his past relationship.  You’ve seen his wings, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, nodding.  Gadreel’s wings. Broken, beaten, feathers missing. Gadreel had seen rock bottom, had known the worst about him and hadn’t cared.     

 

“Cas and I went with him to get those.  It was the night before this place opened.  He, well, Gadreel cleaned himself up.  A lot. But what he didn’t tell you was that he’d been in your spot.” 

 

“What?” Sam asked, turning to look at Gabriel.  Dread settled into his stomach and Gabriel’s eyes were pitying.

 

“Sub, abused by a dom.  Pushed beyond his limits.  That’s why he’s such a big proponent of safety, and why he halted what happened your first night here,” Gabriel said, shrugging. 

 

Sam’s mouth went dry and his eyes fell shut.  He hung his head, his mind racing.  “Is he a manipulator?” 

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “Yeah. But in a good way.”

 

Sam laughed and dropped his face into his hands, his stomach twisting into knots.  “There’s a good way to be a manipulator?” 

 

“‘Course. Bastard’s kicked out more abusive doms than I probably want to think about.  There’s a reason this place is the safest in the city,” Gabriel said, laughing. “Being good at mind games makes you a good dom.  He’s good at mind games with other doms, which, let me tell you, is not only rare?  But dangerous.” 

 

“Would he ever…” Sam swallowed.  He had to ask it, he had to.  Gabriel might even tell him the truth, if he was lucky.  “Take advantage of a situation?  Manipulate it to his own advantage?” 

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Kiddo, you need to learn to be blunt.  What are you asking me?” 

 

“That night.  Would Gadreel have manipulated the events and me to make sure we ended up together?” Sam asked, staring at Gabriel.  _Please tell me the truth._

 

Gabriel laughed, leaning back into the bench and looked at Sam. “You came back, met him on even ground, un-owned, as an equal.  Did he make you come back?” 

 

Sam frowned.  “Well, no.”

 

“Then, kiddo, I want to know where the hell you got the idea that it wasn’t your own damn choice to come back here, sleep with him, and enter into the relationship with him.” 

 

“Look, that night-” 

 

Gabriel scoffed.  “I was there that night you were here with Ruby.  In case you need to be told it again, she abused you.  She took advantage.  Do you honestly think you wouldn’t have safe-worded the second she pulled out a knife? Who cares if Gadreel talked to you earlier? You _should_ have safe-worded.  You did.” He stood up and shrugged again, moving to stand in front of Sam. 

 

“That part?  Was about him doing his job,” Gabriel said, tilting Sam’s chin up to look at him. “Everything that came after? Was because he’s been in your damn spot and knew how much that could fuck with a person.” 

 

Sam clenched his hands into fits and glared at the the other man. “So you’re-”

 

“Listen, kid.  Gads? He’s one of the good guys. Better than me, better than 90% of the doms out there.  I don’t know what went on between you and him.  But I’ve watched your scenes together.  What you have-”

 

“Had,” Sam interrupted, digging his nails into his palm. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Past tense,” he said, his voice dropping. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “So dramatic. You think, just because you’ve been apart, suddenly that chemistry is gone?  Grow up.  You’re both pining for the other.  Get your shit together, sort whatever fucked you both up out and accept your kinky happily-ever-after!”

 

“I-”

 

“Gabriel,” A smooth voice called.  “Are you coming?” 

 

Gabriel grinned over his shoulder and winked.  “Yup, coming, Kali.  Go into the room, strip, and kneel at the foot of the bed.  I’ll be right there.” 

 

Sam watched the tall woman head back towards the back rooms, his mouth dry. That woman could have been a model, and she was Gabriel’s sub? 

 

“You know, I’m a little offended that you look so shocked,” Gabriel called, sauntering away.  “Make it up to me. Kali got off watching the two of you. I would like to oblige her again.”

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and glared at Gabriel’s back as he followed Kali to the back rooms.  He sighed and stood up from the bench, walking towards the front door.  Inias was nowhere to be seen, so he might as well let himself out.

 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way down the street. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Sam pulled it out, hitting ignore on the message from Dean. He needed to think, and then he needed to figure out what the hell to do. 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

“Finally!” Dean shouted.  “How long were you going to disappear on me, huh?” 

 

Sam sat down on the couch and glared at his brother. “It’s not like I was gone for a week, I just went for a walk.”  He glanced up at Cas a moment later.  “And actually, Dean, I need you to piss off so I can talk to Cas for a bit.”

 

“What, no, are you out of your goddamn-”

 

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted. 

 

“Cas-”

 

“Dean,” Castiel said, walking towards Sam on the couch.  “Perhaps I could have a few minutes alone with Sam to speak with him?” 

 

Dean scowled, but nodded.  "All right fine, if you two need to discuss your kinky shit. Just keep me the hell out of it."

 

Sam watched Dean stalk off towards his bedroom and shut the door behind him. A minute later, loud rock music was echoing down the hall.  He gave Castiel a wry grin.  "He knows now?"

 

"Yes. I informed him earlier. I suspected that he might inquire where you and Gadreel knew each other from and I could not have explained that without explaining my own involvement," Castiel said, sitting down next to Sam. 

 

"Yeah, guess so," Sam said, chewing on his lip.  Dean was a safe topic.  "How'd he take it?" 

 

Castiel smiled.  "I suspect he does not believe me, at least on the surface.  I plan to take him Asphodel sometime in the next few days to have him, ah. Understand."

 

Sam snorted and looked at Castiel.  "I want pictures of his expressions.  Especially when he first walks in." 

 

"I shall endeavor to capture them for you," Castiel promised.

 

Sam grinned and looked back down at his hands, clasped in front of him. "Speaking of Asphodel, I went there this afternoon." 

 

"Did you?" Castiel asked, his voice mild. 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, taking a deep breath.  "I needed to find something out.  I needed another dom, really."  He caught Castiel's flinch before the man had a chance to hide it. "Not to _be_ dominated, but, I wanted to talk to one. Just, to understand some stuff." Castiel's posture immediately relaxed several fractions and Sam nodded to himself. 

 

Castiel studied Sam.  "What was it that you wished to understand?" 

 

Sam blew out another breath and pushed a hand through his hair. "Mostly if I could trust your brother." 

 

"You trusted him with your body and your mental state in the club. Did you not trust him completely?"

 

"I think I did.  I just...there were...some coincidences about the night we met."  Sam took another breath.  "Someone else made it seem like he had done it to take advantage of, er, me." 

 

Castiel hummed and leaned back against the couch.  "So you left him." 

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered, closing his eyes in shame.  "I did.  But, I didn't mean to do it the way that I did.  I didn't know what to think, or who to trust." 

 

"One might argue that you did trust him until you were given a reason not to," Castiel said. 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh.  "Considering Ruby was my last dom, I don't think any of you are surprised that I reacted the way I did." 

 

Castiel stared at Sam and waited for the smile to fall off his face again. "Sam, my cousin cares for you a great deal, but do not toy with him." 

 

"Threatening me now, Cas?"

 

"You broke his heart," Castiel said, turning to stare directly at Sam. "You threw painful words into his face and left him hanging for over a week before you were able to terminate the relationship." 

 

"I, I needed time," Sam said, hating how small his voice sounded. "I didn't want to hurt him."

 

Castiel hummed.  "And yet you did. And now you come to me to ask a question of some sorts?" 

 

Sam swallowed again and looked back down at his hands. "Cas, I need to know, uh, I need to know a few things about Gadreel." 

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  "Such as?" 

 

"Is he a switch?" 

 

"With the right partner, he can be,"  Castiel allowed.  "Why do you ask?"  

 

"Was he with an abusive partner like I was?" Sam asked instead.

 

Castiel hesitated.  "He was, for a time, yes." 

 

Sam took a deep breath and pressed both of his hands to his knees. "And I need you to answer this question honestly.  That night, my first night in the club.  Did he manipulate the events of that evening so I would end up with him?"

 

Castiel exhaled slowly and stared at Sam.  "This is what Ruby told you, isn't it?"

 

Sam nodded, only glancing over at Castiel for a moment. "Yeah."

 

"Ruby has a reputation in our circles.  It is not a...good one," Castiel explained.  "When we both noticed she had you, someone who was clearly new, we were concerned." 

 

"I believe that Gadreel's plan for the evening was to have her perform where she would be watched by more than one pair of eyes." He paused. "I do not know this for fact, but it is something he has done before.  This way, you would be protected by more than just him were things to not go as intended.  Based on what happened, I am very glad for his decision." 

 

Sam let out a shaky breath and clenched his eyes shut. "So he really did do it to protect me and keep me safe?" 

 

"Were you in love with Ruby, Sam?" Castiel asked.

 

Sam frowned and turned to look at Castiel.  "What?" 

 

"Did you love, or do you love, Ruby?" 

 

"Why are you asking?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Castiel hummed and met Sam's gaze.  "Because I cannot think of another reason that you would leave my brother. You were happy with him, I believed. As he has not told me what happened, I can only surmise that you are still in love with Ruby and therefore not able to commit to him." 

 

"Jesus no," Sam said, shaking his head violently.  "That's not it at all!" 

 

"Then why did you leave my cousin?" 

 

"I don't know," Sam said, looking up at the ceiling of the apartment. "It was that night I screwed up, that I safeworded.  He kept telling me that it was alright, that everything was okay-" 

 

Castiel tilted his head.  "Was it not? You safeworded, and he immediately stopped. Did you have another concern?"

 

Sam pushed a hand through his hair and tugged on it for a moment. "I mean, I fucked up the scene." 

 

"No, you didn't," Castiel contradicted.  "You were pushed beyond your limits and you asked Gadreel to stop.  That is why safewords exist." 

 

"But I'd wanted to try it!  I should have known-" 

 

"Sam, did you know you were going to like spanking the first time you tried it?" he interrupted. 

 

Sam blinked and stared at Castiel.  "What?" 

 

"Spanking," Castiel said.  "Did you know that you were going to like it the first time you tried it?"

 

"Well, I mean, I thought I-" 

 

"But you didn't _know_ ," Castiel said, shifting to look right at Sam.  "You thought, assumed, but you didn't know.  Not for certain.  Not until you tried it." 

 

Sam shrugged.  "Yeah, I guess that's pretty accurate.  That doesn't mean-" 

 

"No, that's exactly what it does mean."  Castiel stared at Sam and took a deep breath. "You thought something was hot, you weren't sure if you'd love it, you tried and didn't. That happens every evening there, multiple times." 

 

"It does?" 

 

"Of course," Castiel said.  "Many subs ask their doms to push them further within their boundaries. Their safeword is there to protect them if they should need it." 

 

Sam bit down on his lip and stared at his hands in his lap. "He's too good for me."

 

Castiel stood up from the couch and turned to Sam.  "He would argue the exact opposite.  I believe that you are both broken, and perhaps you could heal together." 

 

He closed his eyes and sighed.  "Yeah." 

 

"Any other questions, Sam?" Castiel asked, heading towards the door Dean was now hiding behind. 

 

"Yeah. Just one.  Gabriel, is he, uh.  Can he be trusted?" 

 

Castiel paused and turned to look at Sam.  "Gabriel?" 

 

Sam flushed in embarrassment.  "Yeah.  Short dude, brownish blonde hair, golden eyes, attitude?" 

 

Castiel snorted.  "An apt description of my brother."  He smiled at Sam. "Gabriel is known for his extraordinary bluntness to the point of cruelty.  Whatever he said to you, you may trust."

 

Sam sighed and nodded.  "Okay. Okay." 

 

Castiel nodded to him.  “Sam?” He waited for Sam to look at him. “My cousin will be at the bookshop this evening.” 

 

Sam glanced up at Castiel and watched as he walked into Dean's room and shut the door behind him.  Now that he was alone again, the living room felt too quiet, even with the tv on. He stood up and walked to the table, pocketing his keys. 

 

Might as well try.  It couldn't hurt to try.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

The drive to the bookshop felt like an eternity.  By the time Sam parked and made his way to the front door, it was dark outside and starting to be a little bit chilly.  He pushed open the door and looked up at the bell that had announced his arrival. 

 

"I'll be right with you!" Gadreel called. 

 

Sam's heart jumped into his throat.  Gadreel sounded much happier than he had earlier.  What had happened?  He reached out to the shop window and flipped the sign around, showing the store as closed.  Hopefully that would be enough to keep them from getting interrupted. 

 

"Hi, sorry about that, how can I-Oh!" Gadreel froze, staring at Sam.

 

Sam cleared his throat and soaked in the sight of Gadreel in the white button up and black jeans.  His hair was a mess, likely because he'd been lifting boxes and putting books away for the rest of the afternoon.  "Um, hi. I, was, uh, wondering if we could talk."

 

"Talk?" Gadreel asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked behind the counter, by the register.  "About what?"

 

Sam looked around and tried to think of something that didn't sound like a movie cliche.  "How long have you and Cas had this place?" 

 

Gadreel huffed.  "You come here to ask about how long we've owned a bookshop?" 

 

Sam shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was attempting to go for the non-cliched line?" 

 

Gadreel shook his head and stepped around the counter towards Sam. "We opened it at the same time we did Asphodel.  At the time, Castiel was not sure that we would make a profit and insisted that we split the investment." 

 

"So you run two separate businesses?" Sam asked.

 

"Yes," Gadreel said, reaching for a rag, wiping off his hands. "Though this shop is family owned and run, by some of our younger cousins and siblings."

 

Sam smiled and shook his head a little bit.  "I should have known that you all worked here and there."

 

"Castiel prefers the bookshop, and enjoys running it far more than I do, but whenever one of us needs a break....the simple manual labor can be relaxing for the mind," Gadreel said, lifting another box of books onto the counter.

 

"Is that why you're here?  You're taking a break?" Sam asked, walking closer to the counter.

 

"I think it would be far more appropriate for you to tell me why you are here, Sam," Gadreel countered, slowly unloading the box before looking up at Sam.  He tossed the larger cardboard box away behind him. 

 

"I..." Sam stared at Gadreel as he walked around one shelf and towards another, starting to place books onto it. He pushed his fingers through his hair and gave a small growl of frustration.  It wasn't supposed to be this hard!! 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Gadreel finished putting the books away on the shelf and forced himself to take a deep breath as he walked back towards the counter.  ....and Sam.  He was beautiful as he always was, but now, he was skittish, unsure of himself and the welcome he would receive.  "Sam?"

 

"I had to see you," Sam blurted. 

 

Gadreel tightened his hand on one book and closed his eyes for a moment before lifting it into his arms, followed by another and another. He walked away from Sam, towards the shelves again, adding the three hardcover books to their ranks. "What, precisely, does that mean?" 

 

Sam paced in front of the checkout counter.  "So you know Ruby came to see me the night I safeworded?"

 

"I did not know that was when, but I had guessed.  Are you with her again?" Gadreel asked, picking up another book, trying to ignore the clench of pain in his chest at the idea.

 

"What?" Sam blinked.  "Hell no!  I kicked her out of my apartment that night and I haven't seen her since."

 

Gadreel froze mid-stride towards the bookshelf and had to force his feet into motion again, putting the books down on the edge of the bookshelf before returning for more.  "I am...pleased for you," he managed. 

 

"Gadreel..." Sam whispered, stepping closer. 

 

Gadreel dodged Sam's hand, just barely, and hurried over to the bookshelf again. His hands trembled a little as he put the books away.  He would not look at Sam. It was not worth the heartache. Not any longer. "Tell me what you are doing here, Sam." 

 

"I will if you stop and look me in the damn face when I do it," Sam growled, stepping between Gadreel and the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Gadreel straightened his back and stopped in front of Sam, putting at least seven feet of space between them before he let their eyes meet. "Yes?"

 

"I didn't want to believe her.  I kicked her out because I didn't.  But there were a lot of things that happened that first night-"

 

"We've gone over this, Sam," Gadreel said, stepping around Sam with a sigh. He gathered several more books into his arms.  "Either you believe me, or you do not, and you have made it perfectly clear that you do not."

 

"No, wait-"

 

Gadreel put the books down in a heap on an empty shelf, whirling on Sam. "No?  Have you suddenly decided that I was telling the truth about that night? About how I was only concerned for your safety?" 

 

Sam stood his ground and kept his hands inside his pockets. "And if I have? Would you even believe me?"

 

Gadreel put his hands on top of the loose books and glared at Sam. "Why the sudden change of heart?" 

 

"Am I easy to manipulate, Gadreel?" Sam asked. 

 

Gadreel shook his head.  "I don't see how that has anything to do with my question, Sam."

 

Sam took a deep breath.  "Just, please answer it?" 

 

"You can be," Gadreel allowed.  "It depends on the nature and the type of manipulation. Like most people, you can be manipulated with the right leverage." 

 

Sam nodded, staring hard at Gadreel.  "Did you manipulate me that night?"

 

Gadreel shook his head.  "Ruby, yes. You?  No."  Gadreel took a deep breath and glanced down at the counter, where his hands were pressed on top of the books.  He picked up another before looking back at Sam.  “I was worried about you.  I wanted you to feel safe, not intimidate you.” 

 

“Okay,” Sam said, nodding. 

 

“Okay?” Gadreel asked, looking up at Sam as he put the book down. “What does okay mean? Thanks, now you’ll never see me again? I just needed some closure? Or did you come to throw the fact that I’m ‘too nice’ into my face again?” 

 

Sam sighed.  “No, no, I don’t want to do anything, I just-”

 

Gadreel took another breath and picked up an armful of books, walking towards the shelves.  “If you’ve gotten your closure, I am going to ask you to leave, Sam.”  He kept his back to Sam and put the books away slowly, one by one.

 

Sam strode to Gadreel and wrapped a hand around his forearm. “I don’t want closure on anything. I want to talk. Please,” he said.

 

Gadreel closed his eyes and didn’t look down at Sam’s hand where it was wrapped so carefully around his forearm.  “Sam,” he managed, before taking another breath.  “There’s, a, ah, pair of chairs, beside each other.” He nodded towards the back of the shop on the other end of the bookshelves. “Wait for me there?”

 

Sam nodded and squeezed Gadreel’s arm once, gently, before letting go and heading for the back of the shop.  "Of course." 

 

Gadreel walked back over to the counter, glad he was out of Sam's sight for a few seconds at least.  He clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe.  He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Castiel. 'He's here.'

 

'I know.' 

 

Gadreel stared at the message from Castiel for several seconds and put the phone back in his pocket.  That meant Sam had spoken with Castiel.  Which meant...what? Sam wanted a second chance? Sam wanted something else from him?

 

He looked back up to the back of the shop and squared his shoulders. If Sam did want something, he wasn't going to find out about it by hiding in the back of the shop like some coward.

 

Gadreel grabbed them both water bottles and headed for the back. Sam was settled into his seat, his head hanging as he breathed heavily.  He put the water bottle down on the table in front of Sam and then sat down in the chair opposite, relaxing back into it, raising an eyebrow at Sam. "I don't understand why you're here." 

 

"Neither do I," Sam said, chewing on his lip before sighing. "I owe you a few things, and then after that...I guess it's up to you what happens."

 

Gadreel had only a few seconds to ponder exactly what that meant before Sam started speaking again. 

 

"I'm sorry," Sam started, exhaling a large breath. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you and for calling you too nice.  That wasn't what I meant at all, and I never should have asked you to leave."

 

Gadreel shook his head.  "You don't need to apologize, Sam, your mental state was not-"

 

"Gadreel," Sam interrupted.  "Please let me finish apologizing to you?" 

 

Gadreel snapped his mouth shut and nodded, looking at Sam. He caught sight of Sam's smile, just for a fraction of a second, and felt his heart lurch.  He'd missed that smile. 

 

"But most of all I'm sorry for even listening to Ruby for a second," Sam said.  He blew out a breath of air glanced up at the ceiling.  "I knew better, but she timed showing up perfectly.  I was already frustrated with how our conversation had gone earlier.  She was able to make me doubt.  Just long enough to screw everything up, and you didn't deserve that."

 

He held a hand up to keep Gadreel from interrupting and kept talking. "I'm also sorry for the chickenshit way that I broke up with you.  You deserved at least me saying it to your face, not over the phone. And I certainly shouldn't have yelled at you." 

 

Gadreel nodded and waited for any more words to come from Sam. When none were forthcoming, he cleared his throat and waited for Sam's eyes to meet his.  Gadreel gave him a small smile.  "Apology accepted, Sam." 

 

Gadreel watched Sam gasp and his eyes immediately slam shut as he hunched his shoulders over and shook his head.  "Sam?" 

 

"I don't," Sam managed, sucking in a harsh breath. "You just forgive me, just like that?"

 

Gadreel stood up from his chair and knelt in front of Sam, putting his hands on Sam's knees, giving them a gentle squeeze.  "Yes.  Just like that, Sam. You are forgiven."

 

Sam flinched.  "I don't deserve to be forgiven." 

 

"No one believes they deserve to be forgiven.  Our transgressions are often far worse in our own minds than they are to others.  Hurt does not last forever, Sam," Gadreel said, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles along Sam's calf. 

 

"But I-" 

 

"Forgiveness, real forgiveness, is unconditional," he whispered. "That is what I am offering you, Sam.  There is no need for 'buts' or 'what ifs'.  I was," Gadreel hesitated.  "Am, hurt at your loss, but it is not a hurt that will last forever.  I want only happiness for you, Sam, and knowing that you will find it, even if it is not with me, is enough to-"

 

Gadreel stopped when Sam's hands were suddenly on top of his, squeezing them. He looked up at Sam, but his face was hidden behind the curtain of his hair.  "Sam?  Are you alright?" 

 

"You're too good for me," Sam whispered.  "You're so good, Gadreel, and I don't deserve you."

 

Gadreel swallowed hard and smiled, shaking his head.  "Sam, look at me," he ordered, and waited for hazel eyes to snap to his.  Sam was blinking hard and he could see the hint of tears.  "You deserve the world, Sam." 

 

"I don't want the world," Sam said, huffing a laugh. "Fuck, so much for avoiding cliches." 

 

"Sam?" Gadreel asked, his breath catching as Sam looked at him again, this time with a wide, happy grin. 

 

"I just want you." 

 

Gadreel stared up at Sam, his mouth dry as he watched Sam continue to smile, those big hands staying firmly wrapped around his.  "W-what?" 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh.  "Of course you'd make me say it again.  Gadreel, I don't want the world, I wouldn't know what the fuck to do with it if I had it.  I just want, I need, a second chance with you." 

 

"Why do you want that?" Gadreel asked, blinking again. Sam was leaning in again, moving closer, his lips parting, until they were only an inch apart.

 

"Because I'm happy with you," Sam whispered against Gadreel's lips, closing the last few millimeters between them. 

 

Gadreel closed his eyes and tightened his hands on Sam's knees, savoring the soft press of Sam's lips against his until Sam pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet.  "Sam?"

 

Sam took a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together. "I trust you. Implicitly."

 

Gadreel stared at Sam and felt a smile start.  He moved his hands from Sam’s knees to cup his face, pulling him into another kiss.  “I trust you too, Sam.” He swallowed Sam’s gasp and kept him in the kiss until they both needed to break for air. 

 

Sam smiled at Gadreel.  “Can we try again?  Please?”

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “BDSM and all?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam teased, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Gadreel laughed and kissed Sam again, pulling back just a fraction to whisper against his lips.  “How about just Gadreel for now?” 

 

Sam smiled and pushed into the kiss.  “Maybe sir later?” 

 

“I’ll think about it,” Gadreel said, closing his eyes as their lips slid together again. 

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss for a brief second, opening his eyes to look at Gadreel.  “That _was_ a yes, right?” 

 

Gadreel didn’t bother answering, he just leaned in to kiss Sam again, pressing him back into the comfortable chair. 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

Gadreel hummed and tapped his pen on his desk, scrolling through a few more emails before leaning back in his chair.  He glanced up at the clock.  They’d be opening soon and Sam would be here tonight.  He grinned as he thought about what they had planned.

 

They’d started all over again, slow and careful.  Sam had appreciated his gentleness, but after some discussion, they had decided on a few different signs or words that Sam could use to indicate if he wanted him to go harder. 

 

It had been used to resoundingly perfect results the week prior, with Sam being spanked hard enough that he could barely stand afterward. He had been concerned, but the blissful smile Sam had worn for almost two days straight had been worth it. Gadreel smiled, humming as he settled back into his chair.  He needed to focus on work. 

 

He looked up at the knock to the door and raised an eyebrow when he didn’t immediately recognize the knocker.  “Come in,” he called.  Gadreel smiled when Sam sauntered into the room, not yet dressed for the evening. “Well, well, you’re early…”

 

Sam shrugged and walked closer to the desk.  “Some of us were allowed to leave early today, and I decided to take advantage of it.” 

 

Gadreel raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?”

 

Sam grinned and stalked towards Gadreel.  “Think I can make you to put your work down for a little while, Gadreel?”

 

Gadreel put the computer into sleep mode and raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Convince me,” he ordered.

 

Sam licked his lips.  “With pleasure.”

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

 

Gadreel’s arm tightened around him and Sam grinned, stretching long and slow, despite the uncomfortable bed.  “That was the best idea I’ve had in weeks.” 

 

“Would you still like to play tonight?” Gadreel asked, rubbing his hands up and down Sam’s back slowly.  They would need to get up and get ready soon, but it was still early in the evening.

 

“Hell yes,” Sam said, shifting so he could look at Gadreel. “What do you have in store for me?”

 

Gadreel leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Sam’s nose.  “I have several things planned for you this evening. One of which is up to you, but I would like you try.” 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  “All right? What are you thinking?”

 

Gadreel shifted and managed to push himself up and off the bed, despite the tempting picture that Sam presented, freshly fucked and still glowing from his recent orgasm.  “I will show you the first half of your surprise.” 

 

Sam lounged back on the bed, watching as Gadreel retrieved a box from behind the desk.  “Oh, what is-”

 

Gadreel walked back towards Sam and interrupted him.  “Thank you for shaving your legs like I asked.”

 

“I…” Sam blinked and tilted his head as Gadreel put the box down in front of him.  “Now I’m really curious.”

 

He put the box down in front of Sam and motioned for him to open it. “Go ahead.  It’s your choice, but I would like you to wear them. And _only_ them.” 

 

Sam shivered at the dark promise in Gadreel’s voice. He opened the box slowly and stared at it. 

 

Gadreel watched as Sam lifted the sheer black stockings with the lace at the top, his eyes wide with surprise.  Next came the pair of white panties, satin, edged in pink lace, and a white garter belt to match.  Sam was staring at them, his breathing coming harder and faster. 

 

Gadreel waited until Sam had pulled out the last piece - small black shoes with a kitten heel.  Small enough that Sam would be able to walk in them if he wasn't used to them, but enough that everyone would know what he was wearing. 

 

"Y-you," Sam swallowed and cleared his throat.  "You want me to wear these out there, and nothing else?"

 

Gadreel considered, tapping a finger against his jaw.  Sam looked at war with himself.  Part of him was excited for it, but the other part of him was hesitant, clearly wanting some other sort of cover.  Perhaps they could meet in the middle. 

 

"Will you wear them for me and wear your white button up? Unbuttoned most of the way?” The contract would be jarring, but perhaps in a good way. 

 

Sam licked his lips and stared down at the stockings again, stroking his thumb over the fabric.  "I...uh, yeah. With the button up, yeah." He glanced up at Gadreel. "This is only half the surprise?" 

 

Gadreel gave Sam a bland smile and stepped away from the bed again. "Would you like help putting the garter belt on?  It can be confusing if you haven't done it before." 

 

"Uh," Sam managed, trying to nod.  "Yeah, that'd be good, not sure exactly what, er, how to put these on."

 

"It's complicated the first few times," Gadreel agreed, taking the box from Sam as he approached the bed again.  "You can put the panties and the stockings on first, then we'll secure the garter belt." 

 

Sam licked his lips and lifted one of the sheer stockings, staring at it. "How do I know, uh, which way it goes?" 

 

Gadreel smiled and helped Sam bunch up the stockings so he could slide them on over his legs, nice and slow.  When they were on, perfectly positioned at halfway up Sam's thigh, he offered Sam the panties.  Sam was breathing hard, his pupils blown as he took them and managed to slide them over his legs.

 

"I see why you had me shave my legs," Sam whispered, shivering again.

 

"Rub your legs together," Gadreel urged, watching as Sam tried it, a low groan escaping Sam a moment later.  "Decadent, isn't it?" 

 

Sam nodded, his eyes half-lidded as he situated the panties around his cock and then looked to Gadreel again.  "Now the garter belt?" 

 

"Yes," Gadreel said, pulling it up Sam's legs slowly, situating it perfectly, before taking the straps and hooking them to the stockings. Sam shivered hard at the sound of each latch clicking into place. 

 

Gadreel stepped away and stared at Sam, his eyes devouring the picture that Sam made in those clothes.  "Beautiful," he purred. 

 

Sam flushed and groped for his shirt.  He tugged it on and buttoned two of the buttons over his stomach, before looking to Gadreel. 

 

"You are sin personified," Gadreel said, reaching out to cup Sam's cheek in his hand.  He tugged Sam in for a gentle kiss and licked into his mouth for several moments before he pulled away. "No one will be able to resist the sight of you like this." 

 

"They will if I fall on my face wearing those heels," Sam said, glancing down at them again.  At least they were small heels, but they looked like they were going to break the second that he put them on. 

 

"You won't fall," Gadreel reassured.  "They are designed to support a man of your height and weight, you will be fine Sam, I promise." 

 

Gadreel smiled and pulled Sam in for another kiss, this one slow and gentle. “And even if you do fall, far more people will be there to help you up in an instant.” 

 

Sam huffed and squinted at Gadreel as he picked up the shoes. “You’re the only one I want rescuing me.”

 

“I shall be the very first one at your side if you even stumble. But try them on, they are far easier to walk in than you are assuming,” Gadreel said, raising an eyebrow at Sam. “I may even be speaking from experience.”

 

Sam blinked and then turned to stare at Gadreel.  “You-“

 

Gadreel cleared his throat.  “May be willing to model for you later this evening, depending on your choice of bed for the evening.”

 

Sam laughed and grabbed the heels.  “I don’t think that I needed an incentive to wear these, but now that i have one, you can bet that I am!” 

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam as he tugged the shoes on and stood in them. He wobbled and then straightened. “Don’t put all of your weight on your heel.  Focus on walking on the ball of your foot.  You don’t need all your weight there, as with some taller heels, but if you focus your center of gravity there, you won’t stumble.” 

 

It took Sam a few circuits of the room, but a few minutes later, he was striding about the room easily.  Gadreel smiled and lifted up a bottle of water, sipping at it easily. “Now, Sam,” he ordered, his voice dropping low enough to make Sam freeze.  “I want you to drink a bottle of water.  I am going to go sit down on our couch.  I want you to join me in twenty minutes.  Do not touch yourself, but join me and then straddle my lap when you arrive, understood?” 

 

Sam swallowed and nodded.  “Yes, sir.”

 

"Good. Be careful on the linoleum. It can be slippery in heels, avoid it if you can," he said, looking Sam up and down once more before giving a nod. Sam was ready.

 

Gadreel smiled at Sam and left the room, heading towards their couch. The crowd of people parted before him, allowing him to take a seat without interruption. More people immediately crowded the area around his couch.  They'd had to redesign the area to accommodate a much larger crowd than their original plan.

 

Several couples were sprawled on couches nearby, some in the middle of scening, some not.  Castiel's brother, Gabriel, gave him a nod and turned his attention to Kali, his magnificent sub. Gadreel smiled and turned his attention to the door that Sam would be stepping out of.  Magnificent or not, none of them could hold a candle to Sam.

 

His eyes drifted to the clock and he shifted in place, the hand clicking on the twenty minute mark.  Seconds later, Sam emerged from his office.  Gadreel watched eyes in the club snap to Sam and the truly breathtaking picture he made.

 

Sheer black stockings, the white panties with tiny pink bows, and the white, lace garter belt, complete with the kitten heels were mesmerizing on their own. Coupled with Sam's legs (long, muscled and sure in every movement), and the button-up covering most of his chest, he was sin, if sin were to wear a face. 

 

Gadreel watched the crowd part easily for Sam as he walked closer. Each of his steps were sure and certain, not a hint of the wobble in his heels that he had been afraid of. He shifted on the couch and watched as Sam approached him.  All eyes in their area were on them both as Sam stopped in front of him.

 

"It is good to see you again, sir," Sam whispered, stepping closer, straddling Gadreel's lap easily, with a knee on each side of his thighs.

 

"Very pretty," Gadreel said, smiling when Sam bowed his head and waited. He'd learned from their last lesson. He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, tugging just hard enough to bare Sam's neck to him. "Tell me your safeword," he ordered. 

 

"Mockingbird," Sam said, raising his eyes to Gadreel's for just a fraction of a second.

 

Gadreel nodded and cupped Sam's chin in his hand, studying him. "Very good, Sam," he praised, watching as Sam flushed.  He leaned back against the couch and stared at Sam, at the way his breathing was coming in hard gusts.  "Close your eyes." 

 

Hazel eyes were immediately shut and Gadreel hummed, reminding himself that he needed to purchase a blindfold that he could use on Sam without hurting his hair or his head after a few hours of regular use.  "Do you remember our first discussion about your kink limits?" 

 

Sam nodded, his head tilted a little in confusion.  Gadreel rubbed a hand along his thigh slowly, trying to relax him once again.  "There was something I mentioned that I would like to try on you tonight. Do you remember what I talked about?" 

 

Sam's breath caught and Gadreel fought to keep from smiling. So Sam did remember. "Sam?" he prompted.

 

"I..." Sam swallowed and fought to clear his head enough so that he could manage a semi-coherent answer.  "We spoke about spanking, your handprint on my skin."

 

Gadreel hummed and nodded.  "Yes, that's right Sam, but that is not what we will be doing tonight. What else did we speak about?"

 

Gadreel knew the second Sam remembered.  Sam tensed and then his whole body went lax and Sam almost sagged against him. “You do remember, don’t you?”

 

“Dirty talking,” Sam whispered, shivering as Gadreel’s hand tightened on his thigh.  “You said that you could take me apart with only your voice.” 

 

Gadreel smiled.  “Well done, Sam,” he praised, watching Sam give him a quick grin, despite not being able to see him. “Would you like that?”

 

“Yes,” Sam breathed, forcing himself to take calming breaths. His mind was already spinning with the possibilities and he jumped when Gadreel’s other hand cupped his chin.

 

“Just relax for me now beautiful.  I’ll take good care of you,” Gadreel promised, running his thumb along Sam’s jaw. Sam relaxed for him a moment later, waiting for his next statement.  Gadreel hummed and studied Sam, debating where to start. 

 

“I want to tell me what you would do to your girlfriends when they wore lingerie,” Gadreel said, shifting his other hand so his fingers were touching the top of the lace.  “Would you tease them Sam? Get them so wet so the panties were soaked?  Until they were begging for you?” 

 

Sam gasped and arched, the panties pulling tight over his dick as he went from half-hard to rarin’ to go in a matter of seconds. “Yeah…I loved seeing them lose control and beg for it.”  

 

“Beg for you,” Gadreel corrected quietly.  “Right, Sam?” 

 

Sam nodded.  “Yeah, and I’d tease them, just touch them the barest amount, skimming my fingers over the lace or satin…” he trailed off.  He moaned, long and low. It was almost like he could feel the touch he was describing to Gadreel. 

 

“You know that is exactly how I would touch you, don’t you?” Gadreel purred, lifting his hands away from Sam to put them on the couch. Sam whimpered and bucked in his lap, the white panties already damp with precome at the tip of his cock.

 

“I’d trail my finger along your cock, tracing the outline in those panties of yours,” Gadreel continued, watching Sam.  “You do make a rather obscene picture like this, Sam. Your cock, hard and leaking for me, your legs shaved and wrapped in stockings, your feet in heels…”

 

Sam moaned, shuddering hard. 

 

“Did you ever lick any of them through their panties, Sam? Tease them with the heat of your mouth, make them beg?” 

 

“Sir,” Sam whined, his hips bucking forward, the fabric of the panties teasing him even more.  “I didn’t…” he added, licking his lips. 

 

“Ah,” Gadreel said, smiling at Sam.  “Then you have missed a truly decadent experience, Sam.  Perhaps I will do it to you someday.” 

 

Sam licked his lips and kept his eyes closed.  “Do what?” he whispered, his mind racing. “Will you tell me, sir? Please?” 

 

Gadreel smiled and licked his lips slowly so Sam could hear the sound. Sam shivered, nice and hard for him. “Yes, you have been good for me, I suppose that you have earned that.” 

 

Sam was almost vibrating on top of him, waiting for him to say what he would next.  Gadreel hummed, considering it.  "It's a tease. So I'd make sure you were laid out for me, your arms tied to the headboard.  Not too tightly, but enough so that you couldn't move." Sam moaned for him again, his hips rocking against the air. 

 

"I'd leave your legs free, and you'd be wearing the same outfit that you are right now.  I'd have you spread your legs for me, so I could settle between them," Gadreel purred, watching Sam as he became totally lost in the fantasy. 

 

"I wouldn't blindfold you, I love how dark your eyes go when I touch you, even the briefest amount," he said, pressing his hands tighter to the couch to prevent himself from reaching out and touching Sam. The temptation he presented was incredible.  "But you wouldn't be able to touch me." 

 

"Sir..." Sam moaned, hanging his head, his hips churning as he rocked on Gadreel's lap. 

 

"I would take my time with you, running my fingertips up your stockings, feeling how soft and smooth your legs are in them." Another moan from Sam. Gadreel glanced down and smiled, Sam was almost leaking through the panties, the white fabric turning sheer the wetter they got.  "Trace my fingertips up, along the lace at the top...I don't know which is softer, your skin, or the lace of the stockings." 

 

Sam shuddered and kept his hands carefully at his sides.

 

Gadreel smiled.  "You're so very good for me Sam, behaving like this.  Do you want to know what else I would do to you?" 

 

"Yes," Sam moaned.  "Yes, sir, please," he begged. 

 

Gadreel hummed and leaned back against the couch, staring at Sam. "I would pull my hand away and watch you whine for just a moment, begging for my touch."

 

Sam licked his lips and whined, rocking impatiently in Gadreel's lap.

 

"But I would make it worth your while," Gadreel purred. "I will trace the lines of the garter belt with my lips.  I wouldn't touch your cock, just yet.  But I would trace the panties, and the garter, my tongue teasing along your skin from time to time." 

 

Sam cried out, clenching his hands into fists.  "Touch me sir, please, please touch me," he pleaded.

 

"You do beg so pretty," Gadreel said, his eyes darting around the rest of the room.  Almost all eyes were riveted on Sam, and his performance.  "Perhaps I will touch you, just cupping your balls in my hand for the briefest of moments, watch you arch at such a simple touch-"

 

Sam arched for him, just like he would have if he had felt the touch and Gadreel felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Sam.  His head was thrown back, his entire body tensing. “Just a gentle squeeze and then I would let you go, watch as you pleaded for more.  Let me hear you Sam,” he said. 

 

“I-I need…”  Sam cleared his throat. "Want your mouth on me, want to feel you sucking me down, licking me through...through," he stumbled, and tried to focus again.  "Licking me through the panties.  Want it, please, sir, I want it, need you to touch me,"

 

Gadreel stared at Sam as his rocking became faster, more desperate, his breath rushing out of him in hard gusts.  "And I would, Sam.  I'd press a kiss to the tip of your cock first, just to hear you groan, because I know how sensitive you are there."  A loud moan from Sam had him smiling.  "And I'd lick down your cock, nice and slow, getting the fabric of those panties even more soaked, so they are clinging to you, wet and perfect."

 

"S-Sir-" Sam stuttered, his nails digging into his palms.

 

"Then I'd go back to sucking on the head of your cock, and I'd be able to taste you through the fabric.  You'd thrash under me, sensitive and so very close to reaching the edge, wouldn't you?"

 

"Yes, fuck, sir, yes!" Sam cried out, his orgasm just out of reach. "Please, I need to come, I want to, and your mouth is so good and so hot and fuck, I need it, sir, please!"

 

Gadreel sucked in a hard breath, staring at Sam.  He cleared his throat.  "Open your eyes Sam," he ordered. 

 

Pupil-blown hazel eyes snapped open and to his in an instant. Sam whined again, his hips churning in mid-air. 

 

Gadreel smirked and licked his lips, watching as Sam's hips stuttered. "Come for me, Sam. Now." 

 

Sam arched again, his back bowing as he came, come leaking through the panties and spattering up his stomach and along the white button up as his orgasm washed over him, before he slumped forward, his face pressed to Gadreel's shoulder.  "Gadreel..." he whispered. 

 

"Well done," Gadreel praised, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's spine in slow sweeps, the shirt bunching under his hand.  "You did so well Sam, you were so good."

 

Sam gave him a blissful smile and stayed where he was, slumped against him. Gadreel hummed and wrapped an arm around Sam, tugging him closer.  "Remove your shoes and you can curl up on the couch next to me. Would you like water?"

 

"Yes, please, sir," Sam whispered, pulling away just enough so he could remove his shoes and put them by Gadreel's. 

 

Gadreel waved a hand and in a moment, there were two water bottles on the side table beside them.  Gadreel also removed tissues from the drawer and wiped up a little of the mess Sam had made. "Would you like the bottle?"

 

Sam hummed and shook his head, opening his eyes slowly to look at Gadreel. "Could you..."

 

"Of course," Gadreel said easily, bringing the bottle to Sam's lips and letting him sip.  It didn't take long for Sam to finish off the bottle and to sink into the couch again, Sam's head pillowed on his thigh.  "Do you need anything else, beautiful?" 

 

"No, m'fine," Sam slurred, his eyes drifting shut.

 

Gadreel dropped a hand to Sam's hair and combed through it slowly. Sam relaxed further and gave a small snore against his leg.  He grinned a little wider and turned his attention back to the rest of the club while Sam rested and recovered from the scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little add-on piece to tie up the last of the loose ends!!

 

~!~!~!~Two Months Later~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Sam hummed and stretched out along the table, shivering as Gadreel ran the riding crop up his thigh and over the swell of his ass. He tugged on the restraints a little harder and gasped when the crop came down on the swell of his ass.

 

“Behave now, Sam,” Gadreel said, trailing the crop higher, over the outline of his shoulders and down his arms. 

 

“Now, I want you to-”

 

“Sam?” A stunned voice called. 

 

Sam snapped his eyes open and shifted just enough to see- “Oh shit!”

 

“Sam?” Gadreel asked, pausing next to Sam.  He followed the direction that Sam was looking and raised an eyebrow at Castiel, who was standing behind Dean, giving them a bemused look. “I believe that I forgot to tell Castiel that we changed our night.” 

 

Sam tugged on the bonds a little and dropped his head back down to the table, chuckling.  “Yes, I believe that you did.” 

 

“Would you like to stop?” Gadreel offered. 

 

Sam considered it for a minute, before he shifted and stared at Dean, raising his eyebrow slowly.  His brother flushed and stared at him, so Sam licked his lips and settled back onto the table. “You know me, I’m always willing to put on a show.” 

 

Gadreel chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle Sam’s head.  “I believe the fact that you are tied to the table may be influencing your decision slightly,” he whispered. 

 

“That and I really want to know what you have planned for me. If they want to leave, they can,” Sam whispered back, closing his eyes as he relaxed again.

 

“Very well,” Gadreel said, running his hand down one of Sam’s arms before he lifted the riding crop and brought it back down with another crack on Sam’s thigh. 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Later, curled up on their couch (it had become theirs by accident, and no club member would take it when they were present), Sam wondered if Dean had stayed to watch.  He couldn’t see Dean or Castiel anywhere, but maybe they were in one of the private rooms together. He grinned. 

 

Gadreel looked down at Sam’s smile and couldn’t resist returning it. “What has you grinning?”

 

“Dean is a kinky bastard, and I am going to hold that over him forever,” Sam said, settling back down onto Gadreel’s thigh as he relaxed.

 

“Look at you two all domestic.  Here I thought you had learned your lesson about being with abusive Doms, Sam.”

 

Sam sat up immediately at the sound of Ruby’s voice and glared at her. “Get out,” he growled.

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow.  “Standing up for yourself now?  How did he bring you back into his web, Sam?  Did he make you promises?  Open the door and then-”

 

“Actually, I apologized to him for ever spending a second listening to you and your lies.  You manipulated me well Ruby, but I’m done with it.  I know who I trust, and it will never be you,” Sam said, standing up from the couch.

 

“Why Sam-” 

 

Sam raised a hand and shook his head, motioning for Inias. He appeared, with two of their other bouncers next to Ruby.  “I trust him, Ruby. I love him, and I trust him, and there is nothing that you can say to me that will mean a fraction of what his words do.  Leave, and don’t come back.”

 

He turned back to Gadreel, his breath catching at the look in those hazel eyes.  Distantly, he realized Ruby was shouting, and he glanced over his shoulder at her. “By the way, if you come near my apartment again, I will be getting a restraining order.” 

 

Sam waited until Ruby was gone before he stretched back out on the couch again, pillowing his head on Gadreel’s thigh as the rest of the tension drained out of him.  “Well that was anti-climatic.”

 

Gadreel chuckled and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair. “You made the decision weeks ago. To be able to communicate that decision now, after that length of time, it has meaning, but not as much as your decision itself when you made it.” 

 

Sam hummed, opening his eyes to look up at Gadreel.  “Agreed.” 

 

“You did well,” Gadreel praised, stroking Sam’s hair gently. “I believe that she will cause you no further trouble.” 

 

A low purr escaped from Sam’s throat.  “Good.  I’m too lazy to file a restraining order.” 

 

Gadreel leaned back on the couch, debating his response.

 

Sam cracked an eye open and looked at Gadreel with a raised eyebrow. “Go ahead and say it.”

 

“Hm?” Gadreel asked, looking down at Sam again. 

 

Sam poked Gadreel in the thigh, smiling at him.  “You’re thinking about asking me something and you’re debating whether or not you want to say it.  Just go ahead and say it already.” 

 

Gadreel chuckled.  “Demanding. I was thinking that you could file a restraining order, or you could come live with me, if you are so inclined.” 

 

“I don’t know if your dog likes me enough for me to move in yet,” Sam said, grinning at Gadreel. 

 

“Maybe he just needs to get used to you being around more often.”

 

Sam smiled and nuzzled into Gadreel’s thigh.  “Maybe.” 

 

Gadreel started to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair again. “Think on it.”

 

“I will.”  He wouldn’t need to think very hard.  If Gadreel wanted him to move in?  He  was going to the first chance he got.  Sam shifted and wrapped an arm around Gadreel’s leg, closing his eyes again. 

 

Apparently he did get his kinkily-ever-after.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember all of those requests for a scene with Gadreel as a Sub? ENJOY! 
> 
> Happy birthday to Lady Ataralasse!! <3

 

 

Sam slowly trailed his fingers up and along Gadreel's thigh, staring at him. "You did this for me?"

  
Gadreel smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It is your birthday, Sam. And while I have an appropriate present, wrapped and waiting for you at home, I thought you might enjoy this too."

  
Sam swallowed. "And you want me to-"

  
"Yes," Gadreel said, stepping closer, his heels clicking on the hardwood floor of his office.

  
"Fuck," Sam whispered, dropping his hands to Gadreel's hips, pulling him in closer. "What if I mess up?"

  
"That's why we're here talking about what's going to happen before we go out there," Gadreel said, smiling at Sam. He reached up and stroked his fingertips along Sam's jaw.

  
Sam nodded and took another deep breath. "So, uh, I'm Dom tonight?"

  
"Yes," Gadreel said, closing his eyes. "I'd like for you to decide what to do with me. You know what I enjoy."

  
Sam studied Gadreel for a long moment and reached up to touch the edge of Gadreel's lips, the sheer gloss on his lips making them shine. He shivered. "So I do. Perhaps I should spank you for springing this on me without warning."

  
Gadreel shuddered and opened his eyes to stare at Sam. "That would be acceptable, yes. What else?"

  
"If you're good for me," Sam continued, reaching up to comb his fingers through Gadreel's hair. "I'd allow you to go on your knees for me, suck me off."

  
Gadreel started to breathe a little harder and he shifted, the panties he was wearing starting to feel tighter than before. "Yes, Sam."

  
"Sir," Sam said, his voice lowering. "Sir, for tonight, when we are out there."

  
Gadreel shivered again and nodded, lowering his eyes down to Sam's throat. "Yes, of course."

  
Sam nodded and leaned in to nuzzle Gadreel's neck. "So that's our scene. What do you like for aftercare, Gadreel?"

  
Gadreel hummed quietly, closing his eyes. "If everything goes as planned, I will need a few minutes of rest, held by you. Perhaps a bath and a massage."

  
Sam grinned. "I can definitely do that. Anything else I should be aware of?"

  
"Yes," Gadreel said, clearing his throat. "I ah, shall likely want you to take me, after our scene is over. Just the two of us. It would help to dispel some of the more unpleasant memories I have in the past."

  
"Have I ever mentioned that I want to kill your ex?" Sam said, shifting so he could kiss Gadreel, softly.

  
Gadreel chuckled and opened his eyes, looking up at Sam. "Many times, in fact. But this will ensure that I am only ever thinking of you. Will that be all right?"

  
"Yes, of course," Sam said, smiling at Gadreel. "Are you all right with our usual couch?"

  
"Yes," Gadreel said, nodding slowly. Sam cleared his throat and his eyes snapped upward and saw Sam's raised eyebrow. "Yes, sir."

  
Sam gave him a wide grin and Gadreel couldn't hide the curl of pleasure, low in his belly. A blurt of precome escaped his cock and he groaned, long and low.

  
"Good," Sam purred, combing his fingers through Gadreel's hair, giving another small tug, watching his eyes flutter shut. "Now, wait ten minutes. Allow me to get situated."

  
"Yes, sir," Gadreel said, swallowing hard as he stared up at Sam. "I will make sure to do so."

  
Sam looked down Gadreel's body, his bare torso, and wondered if he should offer something to cover him. "You are comfortable walking out there like this?"

  
Gadreel smiled and nodded, looking up at Sam. "Yes, though I appreciate your asking, Sam."

  
Sam nodded and trailed his fingers up Gadreel’s stomach, teasing them along the lines of his pectoral muscles. "I like that. The idea of all of them looking at you, knowing that you are mine, and only mine."

  
Gadreel nodded. "Yes, Sam."

  
"All right. Wait here. Ten minutes," Sam reminded, stepping out of Gadreel's office to take a deep breath. He stopped by Inias and asked that one of the private rooms with a bath be prepared for he and Gadreel and stripped off his shirt, leaving him in just low-slung black jeans.

  
He squared his shoulders and held his head high. All Dom tonight. Sam walked to their couch and took the spot Gadreel normally saved for himself. The quiet buzz of conversation in the area dropped to almost nothing and stared at him. Sam fought the urge to smile and kept his eyes on the doorway that Gadreel would be appearing from.

  
When the clock hit precisely ten minutes, Sam had to wait no more than two seconds before the door to Gadreel's office was opened and then closed again. The confident click of heels made heads turn in that direction and Sam smirked, waiting for Gadreel to appear.

  
Once he did, it was like all of the air had drained out of the room. Everyone was staring as Gadreel walked towards him. Sam smiled and had to admit, black was absolutely Gadreel's color. It suited his skintone and attitude perfectly.

  
Everything from the black heels a couple inches taller than the pair he owned, to the sheer black stockings that hugged his legs, was perfect. Sam traced his eyes higher and along the black garter belt with small silver bows on the side, and the black lace panties. Gadreel was already hard and striding towards him, his arms held carefully behind his back.

  
He was magnificent. He watched Gadreel approach him and raised an eyebrow when Gadreel stopped in front of him and then dropped to his knees. In a second, everyone in the club realized what was happening and Sam could hear the murmurs getting louder. Gadreel shivered under the weight of their gaze, and that wouldn't do.

  
"Magnificent," Sam said, keeping his voice quiet. Gadreel's eyes snapped to his and Sam smiled. "I do not think that I have ever seen anything so gorgeous."

  
Gadreel relaxed, easing into the posture he had sunk into. "Thank you, sir."

  
"Now, I believe that the reason you are here is..." Sam trailed off, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Gadreel.

  
Gadreel cleared his throat. "To be punished, sir."

  
"Yes," Sam agreed, smiling as he shifted and stared at Gadreel. "However, if you are good for me, I promise that I will make it worth your while." He glanced around the room. "And worth the while of everyone else here, as well."

  
Gadreel's lips quirked into a smile for a split second, fast enough that no one else would have caught sight of it. Sam smiled wider and pretended to consider what he would do to Gadreel. "I think we shall keep it easy for this evening. Over my lap, now," he ordered.

  
Sam watched Gadreel move stretching himself across his lap, getting comfortable, his hands still held behind his back. He made a mental note to make sure that he paid special attention to Gadreel's shoulders during the massage later. "How many do you think a suitable punishment is, Gadreel?"

  
Gadreel paused and considered. They had not discussed this, nor did Sam have experience with his tolerance levels. He hung his head. "Twenty, sir. I should be made to count them out loud, as well."

  
Sam hummed and reached down, carefully trailing his fingers over the swell of Gadreel's ass through the black lace. "I think twenty is very appropriate. Tell me your safeword," he ordered.

  
"Cherub," Gadreel said, his body relaxing.

  
"Good," Sam said. "For the first five, I will vary the strength of the hit. If I am too hard or too soft, I expect you to tell me red, yellow, or green. Understand?"

  
Gadreel repressed a smile. Sam had learned so much in the past several months. "Yes," he whispered.  

  
Sam tightened his hand on the swell of Gadreel's ass. "Yes, what?"

  
A shudder ran all the way down his spine. "Yes, yes sir," Gadreel managed.

  
"Excellent," Sam praised, tugging at the hem of the panties until he had bared Gadreel's ass. "Color?" he asked.

  
"Green," Gadreel whispered. The first smack was almost too light, but Sam let his hand linger, letting the sting go on for longer. "One. Green," he added, without prompting.

  
Sam smiled and brought his hand down a little harder. It prompted another groan, but a soft 'Green’ escaped after Gadreel managed to say ‘Two’. He considered his next hit, slowly stroking over the reddened skin under his fingertips. He needed to see how hard he could go with Gadreel.  
  
  
Gadreel jumped under the next smack from Sam. "Th-three," he said, taking a deep breath. That had been perfect, and was the pressure he preferred.  
  


Sam paused when Gadreel didn't give him a color. "Color?" he prompted.  
 

"Green, verging on yellow," Gadreel said, letting his eyes flutter shut. He liked just a little bit beyond the normal sting of pain, and Sam's hands were big, and sure and _good_.  
 

Sam smirked and brought his hand down again, watching Gadreel jolt in his lap. Gadreel jerked and managed to choke out four and a repeat of the same color. He could feel Gadreel throbbing against his thigh, desperate for any sort of friction.  
 

Sam paused after five hits and considered, rubbing his hand over Gadreel's ass, where it was starting to turn red and hot. "You are not allowed to come," he said. "Not yet. But if you are good, and you wait, I will allow you to suck me, and then you may come."  
  


"Y-yes, sir," Gadreel said, his mind swimming with how good he felt, stretched out over Sam's lap like this, despite the bite of the denim Sam was wearing. He was protected and taken care of like this.  
 

"Very good," Sam said. He could feel the approval of the other Doms around him, and he focused back on Gadreel. As nice as it was knowing that they approved, this was for he and Gadreel. They had no part in it. He brought his hand down in three quick hits, and smiled when Gadreel called out the hits easily.  
 

Sam took his time deciding his next two, spacing them out enough to leave Gadreel almost tensing in advance of the hit. When he was done he paused and looked down at Gadreel. He could feel how hard the other man was, but he also wanted to check in and ensure he was all right mentally. "Tell me your color," he whispered.  
 

"Green, sir, so good," Gadreel gasped out, shivering as he tightened the hold he had on his wrists, keeping his back arched.  
 

Sam smiled and decided that he would make his next hits consistent and easier, ratcheting up the tension for the next part of their scene. Gadreel counted each of them, a groan or moan teasing into each of the words.  
  


Sam paused at twenty and slowly rubbed his hand over the red flesh of Gadreel's ass. He would be worried, having used that much force for twenty full hits, but Gadreel was panting out a litany of "Green, green, green", whispering it against his thigh. He kept his touch careful and gentle.  
 

"You've done good," Sam praised. "So _very_ good for me. You are beautiful, and you have more than earned your rewards," he said, helping Gadreel to kneel in front of him again. He regarded the other man, the way Gadreel's eyes focused on him, even as they remained hazy in pleasure.  
 

"Thank you sir," Gadreel whispered, staring up at Sam. His hands and shoulders ached, being held behind him like this.  
 

Sam smiled and considered Gadreel in front of him. "Would you like to touch me, as your reward?"

 

Gadreel gave an eager nod and cleared his throat, managing to whisper. "Yes, _yes_ , I would, sir."

 

"Very well," Sam said, leaning back against the couch. "Touch me as you please, hands and mouth. You've earned your reward."

 

Sam bit down a groan when Gadreel immediately reached for him, trailing his hands up his calves and to his thighs. He reached out to comb his fingers through Gadreel's hair, giving a small tug to hear the other man groan.

 

Gadreel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, breathing hard. He leaned in closer and nuzzled Sam's thighs, reaching up to slowly undo the button on his jeans, tugging them open and then down to mid-thigh. He licked his lips and looked up at Sam. "Sir, may I?"  
  


Sam gave a low, throaty chuckle and nodded. "When you look at me like that, how could I ever say no to you?"  
 

Gadreel exhaled slowly and leaned in to lick a slow path, from root to tip of Sam's cock. It was as beautiful as the rest of him and he could not help the curl of possessiveness in his stomach. Everyone would see and know what was _his_.  
 

"Very good," Sam praised, tugging on Gadreel's hair again, just to hear him moan and press in closer, sucking at the tip of his erection. "You may use both your hands and mouth."  
 

"Yes, sir," Gadreel said, wrapping one hand around the base of Sam's erection, tilting it carefully towards his mouth so he could suck on the tip. It was enough to have his mouth salivating for more. He relaxed his throat, swallowing Sam down easily, groaning around him.

  
Sam sucked in a deep breath, tightening his fingers in Gadreel's hair as he started to bob his head, gaining a slow rhythm, his hands teasing and moving whenever he could. Sam let him completely relax into it, and it was only when he was about to come that he ordered Gadreel to stop. "That's enough," he managed, his voice hoarse.  
 

Gadreel pulled off, looking up at Sam in surprise, his face falling. Had he not been good enough? He was a _tad_ out of practice, but he had been certain Sam was enjoying himself.  
 

Sam shifted and smiled at Gadreel. "You were very, _very_ good. Straddle my lap," he ordered.  
 

Gadreel scrambled to obey, careful not to lose his shoes as he straddled Sam's thighs, planting his knees into the couch, his gaze locked on Sam's chest.  
 

Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gadreel's cheek, trailing his lips up to his ear. "I want to come inside you tonight. Not for an audience. You were _perfect_. Everything about you is more than I ever could have asked for."  
 

Gadreel shuddered, his eyes slamming shut as he fought for control, breathing hard through the compliments from Sam. He swayed and relaxed when Sam's arm came around him to steady him.  
 

"You've been perfect," Sam praised, pulling back and speaking loud enough so others could hear him. "So you may get yourself off. I'd like to see you touch yourself, here, like this, so I may watch."  
 

"Y-yes, sir," Gadreel breathed, his hand shaking a little as he dropped it to the front where he was steadily leaking through his panties, the wet lace clinging stickily to him. The sensation, on top of where he could still feel the sting from where Sam had spanked him, was almost enough to overwhelm him.  
 

"That's it," Sam said, his voice soft. "You are so beautiful like this. Let me see you. Let me see you enjoy your own touch as much as you enjoy mine."  
  


Gadreel nodded and started to rub himself through the lace, his head falling back to expose his neck as he rocked into the touch. He wanted to be good for Sam, to show himself off to Sam, just like he wanted.  
 

"Yes," Sam said, licking his lips as he stared at Gadreel. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Keep going. I want to see you come."  
 

Gadreel gave himself a slow squeeze through his panties, shuddering again as he started to rub harder. It wouldn't take long, not with Sam's eyes on him, as hot as any brand, and the taste of Sam still lingering on his tongue. "Yes, sir," he panted, biting down a whine as he rocked faster.  
 

"That's it," Sam coaxed, unable to keep from tightening his hand on the arm of the couch. He wanted to touch, worship, love every single inch of Gadreel. "You're so close. I want to see you," Sam said and watched Gadreel tremble. "Let me see you let go, angel."  
 

The nickname was enough. Gadreel gasped, his back bowing as he arched on Sam's lap, coming hard, his erection pulsing, come leaking through the panties, making a mess of both of them. He slumped forward, panting hard. Sam's arms came around him, cradling him carefully.  
  


"Perfect," Sam whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Gadreel's back while he breathed through his orgasm. He picked up a few of the tissues on the side table and cleaned them both up. Gadreel was still trembling and Sam pressed gentle kisses to his throat and cheek, soft and quiet endearments escaping.  
 

He shifted and let Gadreel recline on the couch for a few moments while he did up the button and zipper on his jeans (being very, _very_ careful), before he picked up Gadreel with a grunt. Neither of them were small, but Gadreel curled happily into him with a soft noise. Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head, carrying him towards the private rooms in the back.  
 

Inias indicated their room and Sam nodded at him, stepping into it easily, closing the door behind him with a foot. He brought Gadreel over to the bed and stretched him out, climbing onto the bed moments later himself, pulling Gadreel close.  
 

Gadeel wasn't sure how long it was before he opened his eyes again and realized they were in one of the private rooms. He could smell sandalwood, which meant that Sam had even had a bath prepared for him. He smiled against Sam's shoulder. "You didn't have to do that, you know."  
  


"Of course I did," Sam said, instantly alert now that Gadreel was awake again. "How are you feeling?"  
 

Gadreel made a pleased noise, stretching out against Sam. "I feel _amazing_ ," he whispered. "My shoulders are a little sore."  
 

Sam nodded. "I thought they might be. I should have told you to move your hands earlier."  
 

"It's all right," Gadreel said with a smile. "Something to remember for next time."  
 

"Yes," Sam agreed, pressing another kiss to the top of Gadreel's head. "Do you want to keep wearing those, or would you like to take them off?"  
 

"Off?" Gadreel asked.  
 

Sam climbed out of bed, and helped Gadreel squirm out of the lingerie until he was bare on the bed. He left the panties, garter belt and stockings on the floor. They would be cleaned. He went to the bedside table and picked up the bottle of oil, removing his jeans just afterward.  
  


"Will you lie face down for me?" Sam asked, smiling at Gadreel, holding up the bottle.  
 

Gadreel made a noise, even as he shifted. "You don't need to do that."  
 

"I want to. You said you'd need it, and I like turning you to a puddle," Sam said, grinning as he climbed back onto the bed.  
  


Gadreel chuckled and nodded, feeling Sam straddle his thighs a moment later. "I suppose that I did, yes."  
 

Sam smiled and poured some of the oil in his hands, letting it warm up before he touched Gadreel's back. "I would have insisted on it anyways, because you were holding your hands behind your back for so long."  
 

"I don't mind," Gadreel said, his eyes fluttering shut, a small groan escaping him as Sam started to work his way down his shoulders.  
 

Sam was careful and slow as he tended to Gadreel's back. It was clear that he needed to do this more often. Gadreel was a mess of knots, and Sam chided him softly for not asking for what he needed. Gadreel only murmured quietly to him as he worked his way through the rest of the muscles on his back.  
 

"You're so beautiful," Sam whispered, leaning down to trace a finger over the broken wings on Gadreel's back. He pressed a kiss to Gadreel's skin, tracing the design. "And you're so strong, to come back from what made you get these."  
 

Gadreel shifted so he could pillow his head on his arms and tilted his head to the side, melting into the slow rhythm of Sam's hands on his back. "I think we are both strong in regards to the adversity that we have faced."  
 

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Gadreel's hair. "I can agree with that. But do you know what I think?"  
 

"I have a feeling you will tell me regardless," Gadreel said with a small gasp as Sam's hands trailed down to his lower back, his thumbs pressing into the muscles there.  
 

"Cheeky," Sam said with a grin. "I love you. I think that we are strongest together, that is what I think."  
 

Gadreel's breath caught and his eyes snapped open. He wanted to turn, to look at Sam, to look into his eyes as he said that to ascertain just how much he meant it. "You do?"  
 

"Yes," Sam said, his voice soft as he trailed his hands up Gadreel's sides, keeping the pressure firm to keep from tickling him. "That is exactly what I think. That we are strongest together. That we fill in the cracks we did not even know we had."  
 

Gadreel gave a pleased sigh, relaxing into his arms as Sam continued to rub and massage at his back in slow, sweeping motions. "I love you," he said quietly.  
 

Sam smiled and pulled his hands away, put the oil back into the drawer. "There, how are you feeling?"  
 

Gadreel stretched, his muscles relaxed and languid. "I think I should have you do that for me far more often."  
 

Sam laughed and climbed off the bed, holding out his hand for Gadreel, bringing him over to the clawfoot tub that was waiting for them. "I would agree with that."  
 

Gadreel paused beside the tub and looked up at Sam. "You will join me?"  
 

"Mmmhmmm," Sam said, adding a few more drops of sandalwood oil to the bathwater. He considered the tub, then Gadreel before climbing in himself, getting situated before he held out his hand. "Is this all right?"  
 

Gadreel climbed into the tub and settled himself carefully against Sam's chest, sighing in contentment from the hot water and the heat of Sam's skin. There was nothing better. "Yes," he whispered.  
 

Sam nodded and kissed the top of Gadreel's head as he curled in closer. "Will you need cream after your spanking?"  
 

Gadreel shook his head. "I'd like to feel it for the next few days. Be sore, remember your hands on me. We're the same in that way."  
 

Sam smiled and tilted Gadreel's face up for a soft and slow kiss. "All right. I didn't hurt you?"  
 

Gadreel chuckled against Sam's lips. "You hurt me perfectly, exactly how I wanted and needed."  
 

"Good," Sam said, letting Gadreel settle against his chest again. After a few minutes when the water started to cool, he pulled the plug for the drain and felt Gadreel's disappointment. "Would you like to stay in longer?"  
 

"A little?" Gadreel asked.  
 

Sam smiled and shifted, reaching for one of the other bottles. He squirted a few jets of pink liquid under the faucet and turned the water back on, flooding them with more warmth and bubbles.  
 

"Bubbles?" Gadreel asked, his eyes widening as he watched the soap approach him.  
 

"I thought you might like them," Sam said, grinning at Gadreel as he kissed the top of his head again.  
 

Gadreel grinned against Sam's chest and trailed his fingers through the foam bubbles, gathering some on his fingertip before pressing it against the tattoo over Sam's heart. "I believe that I could be persuaded to enjoy them."  
 

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss Gadreel again, soft and slow. Fresh water slowly filled the tub. After another ten minutes, and when most of the bubbles had started to subside, he shifted. "I think it is time to get out now."  
 

Gadreel nodded and lifted himself up and off of Sam, climbing out of the tub, reaching for one of the towels, only to have his hand slapped away by Sam. "Do I not get a towel?"  
 

"You do," Sam said, reaching out to grab one, wrapping it around Gadreel carefully, drying him off in slow sweeps of the soft fabric. "I just wanted to be the one to dry you."  
 

Gadreel groaned, shivering as Sam slowly pat him dry and then dried himself in a far more quickly and hurried manner. "I should have insisted on the same for you, now that I am thinking of it."  
 

Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss Gadreel, softly. He pressed in closer, and groaned, before he reminded himself that he had a plan and he needed to follow the plan. "Shall we go back to the bed?" Sam asked.  
 

"You're bad for business," Gadreel said with a chuckle, walking over to the room. "We'll take up this room for the entire night."  
 

"Yes," Sam agreed, but there was no actual malice in Gadreel's words. "But one room, for one night is no large impact," he added, carefully helping Gadreel onto the bed.  
  


Gadreel laughed and stretched out on the bed, looking at Sam as he crawled in behind him, wrapping on large arm around his waist, his entire body bracketed by Sam. He relaxed and sagged back into Sam's hold of him. "I suppose so. But you shouldn't convince me of this too often."  
 

"Noted," Sam said, nuzzling the back of Gadreel's neck. Arousal was still thrumming through his veins after denying himself his orgasm earlier, but it was worth it to see Gadreel like this, pliant and relaxed in his arms.  
 

"Are you still interested in more?" Gadreel asked, stretching a little behind Sam. He yawned and relaxed back into Sam's hold properly. He wiggled, the stinging sensation on his ass only growing as he felt Sam get harder against him.  
 

Sam laughed and pressed a kiss to Gadreel's ear. "I am always interested in more when it's you. However I wanted to make sure you were interested before I pressed for anything else."  
 

"To echo your statement, I am always interested when it is you," Gadreel said, turning over in Sam's arms, smiling up at him. "I feel magnificent. You were incredible tonight."  
 

Sam smiled and leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss, tasting Gadreel, melting into him. "Thank you," he whispered against Gadreel's lips. "But I think I prefer you in charge. I'm happy to change it up when you need it though."  
 

"Thank you," Gadreel said, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. "So what do you have planned for me now?"  
 

Sam made a soft, considering noise and pulled free of Gadreel's arms, rolling him onto his back, studying him. "I think, I am going to worship you, and remind you of all the things I love about you."  
 

Gadreel shivered, his mouth dropping open in a soft groan. "Sam, you do not-"  
 

"Shhh," Sam said, silencing Gadreel with a kiss. "You're right. I don't have to do anything. But I want to. I want to see you completely melted and wild with desire all at once."  
 

Gadreel gasped and tilted his neck back. "Sam..."  
 

"I think that might be my single favorite thing," Sam said, straddling Gadreel's thighs, leaning over him to kiss him again, soft and gentle. "The way you say my name. Like it curls on your tongue and you are caressing me when you whisper it."  
 

Gadreel shivered and fought to keep his eyes open, staring up at Sam. "I will always try to say your name like that."  
  


"You don't need to try," Sam said with a chuckle. "It's something you do, and I love it."  
  


Sam shifted and spread Gadreel's legs slowly, settling between them before looking up at his chest, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his heart. "I love that you gave me a second chance when I absolutely did not deserve it. And that you have trusted me with this," he added, kissing Gadreel's heart again. "I will protect and cherish it always."  
  


"Sam," Gadreel gasped, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair, giving a small tug.  
  


Sam smiled again, following the tug to Gadreel's neck, and then his ears. "I will always remember the first time I met you. How gentle you treated me, how five minutes with you meant more than a dozen scenes with anyone else," he whispered.  
 

"You knew me," Sam continued, trailing his fingertips over Gadreel's ribcage, stroking at his skin. "You knew me better than anyone has ever known me, within minutes of meeting me. You are extraordinary, Gadreel," he said, smiling as he kissed the other man again.

  
Gadreel choked on a groan and tilted his head up, kissing Sam a little bit harder. "Please, Sam."

  
Sam hummed and reached for the lubricant in the drawer next to the bed, dropping it beside them both before turning back to Gadreel, kissing down his arms to his fingertips. "Do you know what else I love? How physically strong you are. You are not only mentally strong. I'm not an easy guy to throw around and you do it like it is nothing."  
 

Gadreel laughed. "Of course a man your size would love being manhandled."  
 

"Of course," Sam agreed, pausing to kiss Gadreel, pressing him down to the bed, taking the lubricant into his hands, flipping the cap open to pour some on his fingers. "Not every day I meet someone that can toss around the dude that's almost six-five."  
 

"I shall remember to thank my trainer at the gym," Gadreel said and gasped again as Sam teased him with a fingertip, pressing it inside him only enough for him to feel the knife edge of the sensation. "Sam!"  
 

"Mmm," Sam hummed, looking down at Gadreel. "I love how your hands can be gentle and punishing all at once. I've felt your handprint for days, but I've also had your fingers comb through my hair so gently you might have been touching a child."  
 

Gadreel shuddered and bit down on his lip as Sam sank a finger into him, pressing it in deep, then pausing to let him adjust. "You are worthy of such worship, Sam."  
 

Sam hummed and stared down at Gadreel, licking his lips. He rocked his finger in and out, slow and careful, teasing Gadreel with the touch. “As are you,” he whispered, kissing Gadreel again. He didn’t break away from the kiss immediately, instead focusing on pressing his finger in deeper and teasing Gadreel with a second.  
 

“Please,” Gadreel panted, rocking his hips back down and into each of Sam’s soft touches. “I’m not going to break, Sam, please,” he demanded.  
 

Sam laughed. “Demanding, aren’t you? Don’t you always tell me to have patience when I get like that?” he asked, slowly moving two fingers in and out of Gadreel, teasing him with them, stretching him wider.  
 

Gadreel bit down a growl, moving back against Sam’s hand impatiently. “Do as I say, not as I do.”  
 

“Oh love,” Sam said, grinning wider, “Far, far, far too late for that.”  
 

Gadreel slammed his eyes shut and arched as Sam curled his fingers inside of him and adjusted the angle enough to hit his prostate. He shuddered and tried to suck in another breath of air, his whole body shaking. "Sam, please..."  
 

Sam hummed and leaned down to kiss at Gadreel's stomach, sucking at the soft skin above his hip bone. "I think I am beginning to understand why you like hearing me beg as much as you do. It is the prettiest sound in the world."  
 

Gadreel shivered and his mouth dropped open. Sam slid a third finger into him and he took a few deep breaths, relaxing through the stretch. "Sam..."  
 

"Mmm, yes," Sam whispered, staring at Gadreel beneath him, the way his erection strained against his stomach. "I think, next time, we'll have to have you keep the panties on while I do this to you. I did love the sight of you in them."  
 

Gadreel swore, reaching up to grab Sam's hair, pulling him in close for another desperate kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. "Please, Sam, I need you, I need to feel you."  
  


"Almost," Sam whispered, leaning down just enough to kiss Gadreel, pressing him deep into the bed, pressing three of his fingers as deep as he could get them. "You're almost ready for me, and I won't hurt you, beautiful."  
 

"Sam," Gadreel said, panting through a laugh. "I like being a little bit hurt, remember?"  
 

Sam laughed and kissed Gadreel again, teasing and sucking at his lower lip until the other man was groaning and arching for him. "Yes, I do remember, but I also want you to be able to sit down tomorrow, between the spanking and the fucking."  
 

"Mmm, well, if I can't, everyone is going to know why, and that's almost even better," Gadreel said, tugging on Sam's hair again, arching when Sam pressed his fingers in deep. "Please, Sam."  
 

Sam bit down on his lower lip and stared at the picture Gadreel made beneath him. "Temptation," he grumbled, kissing Gadreel's forehead. "I'll give you what you want, but we go at my pace, deal?"  
 

"Of course," Gadreel said, smiling up at Sam. "That sounds perfect."  
 

Sam pulled his fingers out slowly, groaning at the obscene sound in the room, and grabbed the lubricant. He'd never been more glad about the fact that they had been tested recently and had both come up clean. "Condom?"  
 

Gadreel hummed, considering it. It was unlikely the room would be able to be used later this evening regardless, so there was no harm in making a mess of the bed. He shook his head and grinned back at Sam when he was given a bright smile. Sam's smiles would never fail to take his breath away with how beautiful they were.  
 

"All right," Sam said, wrapping a hand around himself, carefully making sure he was covered in lube before getting himself into position. He lifted one of Gadreel's legs over his shoulder and looked down at him. "Good?"  
 

"Green," Gadreel said, his voice blissful as he stared up at Sam. He wanted to feel Sam inside of him, needed it, was desperate for it. His whole body was shaking with the need for Sam. " _Please_ , Sam."  
 

"Yes," Sam whispered, leaning down to kiss Gadreel's heart as he slid in, inch by aching inch until his entire body was shaking. They didn't do things this way often, but whenever they did, he was always struck by how he felt welcomed home. He helped Gadreel shift his leg around his waist, and rocked slowly into him, not pulling out just yet.  
 

"Sam," Gadreel moaned, his back arching off the bed. Sam taking him so completely reminded him of just how much Sam wanted and needed him. There was no room for any other thoughts, or memories to plague him when Sam held him like this. He rocked his hips up, impatient for Sam to start moving properly.  
 

Sam laughed and reached up, pinning Gadreel's arms down on the bed, holding him in place as he pulled out slowly and slid back in, grinding in deep, just to watch the other man moan. "I'll keep you pinned like this if you don't behave," he said, grinning at Gadreel.  
 

It was an idle threat and they both knew it. Gadreel smiled at Sam and closed his eyes, rocking back into every movement from Sam as he started a faster pace, slowly moving in and out of him. "Sam, please, I'm not going to break, despite your clear impressions to the contrary."  
 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling out to slam a little harder into Gadreel. The other man arched again, his back coming off of the bed, pressing back against him even more eagerly than before. "Don't worry," he promised, removing his hands from Gadreel's arms, planting them carefully on the bed. "I'll give you what you need."  
 

Gadreel reached up and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, tugging him down and into another kiss, groaning as Sam pulled out and slammed back in, the wet, glorious sound filling the room. "Yes!" He bit down on Sam's lower lip, swallowing his moan as Sam started to fuck him in earnest, his whole body shaking.  
 

It wasn't hard to completely lose control with Gadreel egging him on every second, demanding more with his mouth and hands and body. Sam completely lost himself in how good Gadreel felt under him, complying with every demand, giving the other man everything that he had.  
 

"Touch me," Gadreel demanded, tugging on Sam's hair again as their lips slid together, sloppy and wet, even as Sam fucked into him harder, his muscles shifting and bulging with every movement. "Sam, please," he begged.  
 

"You make it sound like I wouldn't," Sam mumbled against Gadreel's lips, closing his hand over Gadreel's erection, stroking him quickly, in time with his thrusts as he slammed in again and again. "I want to see you, beautiful. Let me see how glorious you look like this, worshipped and mine," Sam said, pulling back just enough to stare at Gadreel.  
 

Gadreel gasped, slamming his eyes shut under the force of Sam's gaze, his entire body quaking as he came. Sam was only seconds behind him, groaning into his ear and Gadreel shuddered, Sam's hips flush with his as they trembled together.  
 

Sam smiled against Gadreel's neck, the both of them breathing heavily as they tried to recover. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing the skin within his reach.  
 

Gadreel smiled, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair, even as the other man kept most of his weight above him and on his elbows. "I love you too, Sam. Happy Birthday."  
 

Sam laughed, pulling back to grin at Gadreel, leaning in for another kiss. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
